Desire for a Vαmpire
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: Gray Fullbuster es un vampiro que vive en una Iglesia. Por alguna razón aparente esta allí en busca de algo y no sabe lo que es. Su aburrido estilo de vida cambia cuando conoce a una niña que con el paso del tiempo va creciendo haciendo que el comience a tener interés en ella. Ranking T o M por posibles Lemon. "Capitulo: # 11: "Verdad"
1. 1- Recuerdo de la Llegada

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Gray Fullbuster es un vampiro que vive en una Iglesia ¿Qué hace un vampiro viviendo en una iglesia? Por alguna razón aparente esta allí en busca de algo y no sabe lo que es. Su aburrido estilo de vida cambia cuando conoce a una linda niña que con el paso del tiempo va creciendo haciendo que el comience a tener interés de quien era ella. Aquella joven de hermosos cabellos azules y piel como la porcelana._

* * *

_-___**Desire For a Vampire**___-_

_( __**- Deseo de un Vampiro -**__ )_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 01: "Recuerdo de la llegada".**_

— _¿__**Q**__-Quien eres y como entraste aquí? — decía un hombre casi anciano vestido de ropas parecidas a las de un padre de la iglesia._

— _¿Qué crees que hago aquí? — su voz pareció un poco sarcástica. — Vine para quedarme…_

— _¿A qué te refieres? — decía el padre confundido llevando una mano al rosario que tenía en el cuello, ocasionando una sonrisa burlona en aquel joven de cabellos negros._

— _Una simple cruz no me hará nada. Por eso te estoy diciendo que me quedare aquí por largo tiempo. Y como ves, las cruses y todo objeto religioso no me hacen daño._

— _Eres como el mismo demonio… — dijo este ya al borde de la locura, pobre padre tener que lidiar con un ser como él. _

— _No un demonio… — con su dedo índice negó varias veces. — Vampiro es el término más indicado._

— _¿Por qué escogiste este lugar…? — lo reto el anciano tratando de no verse débil y lidiar con esta situación._

— _No lo sé… — este camino lentamente a uno de aquellos asientos largos de madera. — Cuando vi el pueblo, pues… algo llamo mi atención y no sé que es._

— _¡Vete de aquí…!_

— _No lo hare… necesito un lugar donde quedarme. Y que es mejor que una Iglesia, aquí nadie sospecharía que un ser como yo este escondido aquí. — mostro aquella sonrisa burlona para levantarse. — Hagamos un trato "padre" de este templo sagrado… yo me quedare el tiempo que desee y no le dirás a nadie de que estoy aquí._

— _¿Y cuál es tu parte del trato si yo cumplo mi parte?_

— _Me encargare de cuidarte este lugar cuando te retires… — sonrio. — Y me asegurare de que nadie me vea. Creo que me quedare en la parte alta… — miro los barandales del segundo piso que daban a dos habitaciones._

— _Promete que no dejaras que nadie te vea en este lugar… _

— _Si, si como digas… — rolo sus ojos grises para caminar rumbo a las escaleras que daban a los barandales. _

— _¿Cuándo piensas marcharte?_

— _Te lo vuelvo a repetir… estoy buscando algo. Pero necesito saber qué es eso que estoy buscando. — evito la mirada corriéndola a un costado._

_Cuando el padre iba a decir algo… fue interrumpido por unas voces que estaban poco a poco acercándose a la iglesia, era verdad… ya era casi la hora para la ceremonia, donde en ese momentos las campañas comenzaron a sonar._

— _Me voy a una de las habitaciones… que tengan buena misa… — el joven salto de una manera sorprendente hasta llegar a los balcones y abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones. — Por cierto… mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster. Esa es la respuesta de la pregunta que ibas a decirme antes… — entro dejando al cura y este lo que hizo fue olvidar lo que paso y comenzar la última misa del día. Cuando el reloj marcaba las 9:00 de la noche, la siguiente hora que duro la misa fue sumamente observada por el joven Fullbuster que había abierto un poco la puerta para observar a la gente de aquel pueblo._

**_- _ :: _ :: _ :: _ :: _-_**

Termino de recordar aquel suceso de cuando pudo tener al fin el asilo de la Iglesia… estaba en estos momentos recostado en una de las bancas de madera aprovechando que por la hora nadie vendría hasta más tarde. Necesitaba tiempo de relajarse, eso siempre hacia. No había nadie y el padre tuvo que salir a un asunto pendiente con el pueblo de Magnolia y él como parte del trato cuidaría el santuario de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño.

— ¿Por qué sigo aquí? — se preguntaba dando un bostezo. — ¿Qué es lo que me ata a este lugar? — no sabía qué era eso que estaba buscando. ¿Y porque en Magnolia?

Del bolsillo de sus pantalones negros saco un reloj de bolsillo marcando las 6:00 de la tarde, donde inesperadamente nubes grises ya estaban a punto de descargar su tempestad sobre el pueblo de Magnolia.

El joven se levanto y sin esfuerzo salto hacia el balcón, sus pies tocaron la madera del balcón y cuando iba a abrir la habitación donde él estaba hospedándose… inesperadamente escucho que algo venia entrando a la iglesia, unos cortos pasos que iban aproximándose a donde estaba la mayor figura religiosa. _Allí fue donde Gray Fullbuster la vio…_

Cuando había girado la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, se encontró con la imagen de una pequeña niña de apenas 6 años que había llegado al santuario sagrado. Caminaba torpemente para sentarse en una de las enormes bancas mirando lo que sería un raspón que había en su rodilla.

Lo que Gray quedo algo maravillado era que aun a su corta edad, esa niña era muy bonita. Poseía un hermoso cabello de color celeste que estaba cubriendo totalmente su espalda, su cuerpo de niña estaba llevando de vestimenta un hermoso y bonito vestido blanco que llegaba a sus pequeñas rodillas, notando que estaba un poco sucio y empolvado como si había tocado el suelo sucio lleno de tierra.

Cuando ella miro hacia muchas direcciones en busca del sacerdote, Gray miro aquellos profundos ojos similares al negro que los habían dejado algo hipnotizado. Inesperadamente noto que ella comenzaba a llorar cuando la tormenta había azotado, miraba tristemente su pequeña herida, dando a entender que lloraba por el dolor. Tal vez había sido fuerte.

El Fullbuster estaba indeciso si ir o no a verla y preguntarle qué pasaba, no quería asustarla. Pero algo estaba claro… el estaba dispuesto a buscar información de quien era esa niña de cabellos azules.

La niña por su parte había llevado sus manos a sus ojos para cubrirse el rostro y seguir llorando, sin darse cuenta que alguien ya estaba enfrente de ella ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

— Oye… ya deja de llorar. — dijo aquella voz y ella por automático se tranquilizo un poco y ver a aquel individuo que estaba frente suyo extendiéndole aquel trozo de tela blanco.

Miro que era alto, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa que no pudo describir y esos penetrantes ojos negros casi grises que no dejaban de verla. Noto que él estaba vestido de negro totalmente, pantalones, camina y chaqueta.

Acepto el ofrecimiento llevando el pañuelo en sus ojos secando un poco sus lágrimas y cuando lo termino de hacerlo.

— ¿Estás bien…? — le pregunto suavemente para no asustarla.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — dijo la hermosa niña mirándolo fijo, mientras que este sonreía con algo de burla, algo que ella no se había dado cuenta.

* * *

– _Desire For a Vampire – _

_Capitulo # 2: "Conociéndote"_

_-_ Continuara _-_

* * *

**Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto… no publique porque no podía esperar para compartirlo.**

**Gray como un sexy vampiro… la verdad esta idea no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora y eso que no había visto nada relacionado con vampiros.**

**¿Merezco un review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se despide: Maleny…**


	2. 2- Conociendote

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Gray Fullbuster es un vampiro que vive en una Iglesia ¿Qué hace un vampiro viviendo en una iglesia? Por alguna razón aparente esta allí en busca de algo y no sabe lo que es. Su aburrido estilo de vida cambia cuando conoce a una linda niña que con el paso del tiempo va creciendo haciendo que el comience a tener interés de quien era ella. Aquella joven de hermosos cabellos azules y piel como la porcelana._

* * *

_-_ __**Desire For a Vampire**___-_

_( __**-Deseo de un Vampiro-**__ )_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 02: Conociéndote.**_

**E**l silencio se hizo presente pero acompañado con el ruido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el pueblo de Magnolia. Aquella niña estaba sin mover un dedo al ver al joven que estaba frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa y con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra... Por alguna razón se sentía tranquila estando sola con él.

Por su parte Gray lentamente tomo asiento a un lado suyo para no decir nada... Pero viendo la herida de la niña.

— Oye... — vio que ella dio un respingo para mirarlo rápidamente. — ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? — señalo con el dedo el raspón sangrante que tenia.

— Pues... etto… — ella no sabía que decir exactamente, únicamente corrió la mirada sin ver al pelinegro. Pero cuando volvió a girar la mirada se asusto al ver él como el ya se había deshecho de su chaqueta y la camisa estando este mirándole despreocupantemente.

— ¡¿Eh?! - ella dio un gritillo... Estando sola con él y este ya tenía la mitad de su ropa sacada.

— Oh vaya... — miro el chico su torso. - Este hábito tardara mucho en desaparecer. - miro a la niña que se había alejado un poco. — Oye... creo que tenemos que tratar tu herida.

— P-Pero... — ella sintió el cómo este la cargaba con algo de delicadeza con la finalidad de llevársela a su habitación.

— ¡Gray Fullbuster! — escucharon una voz y vieron que era el padre que parecía molesto. Ósea ver que el vampiro tenía en sus brazos a una niña, estando con su pecho descubierto y con la intensión de llevarla a cuarto era algo que no se veía todos los días. — ¿Que planeas hacer con esa niña? — reclamo.

— Oye no saques conclusiones morbosas... Únicamente iba a... — le mostro la rodilla herida de la peliazul dando claro la explicación.

— Entonces tu no ibas a...

— Yo no soy de esos patanes que se aprovechan de las niñas inocentes y en mi caso beber su sangre. — dijo algo ofendido por la suposición del padre. Y miro a la niña de ojos negros. — _Aunque haría una excepción con ella. —pensó en sus adentros viendo que la pequeña peliazul miraba al padre._

— Traeré vendas y agua para atender su herida. Te veo en "tu habitación". - el anciano se retiro en busca de los instrumentos.

Gray sonrio con algo de sorna y se encamino a las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta se observo una habitación casi vacía... Había una cama son sabanas blancas... Un armario y un escritorio de madera donde había un candelabro sin encender... junto de la cama estaba la ventana con una cortina negra que no dejaba entrar los rayos del sol.

Dejo a la niña en la cama y se puso únicamente su camisa para sentarse a su lado en espera del anciano.

Cuando el padre llego traía consigo un pequeño recipiente de agua, una toalla limpia y vendas junto a un desinfectado. Pasando el tiempo el hombre atendía a la chica y cuando era momento del desinfectante la niña dio un chillido para inesperadamente abrazarse a Gray quien se sorprendió un poco... al ver que ella se abrazo a él y chillando por el ardor que sentía ahora.

Miro al Fullbuster con una mirada llorona, algo que cautivo un poco al chico de cabellos negros que la abrazo mientras la miraba algo preocupado por no hacer nada por ella, quería hacer algo para que no sintiera dolor pero no sabía qué hacer.

Al final le pusieron una venda haciendo que ella se tranquilizara para despues ella sonriera de una manera tierna.

— Ya estas mejor... — dijo el padre sonriendo aliviado. — Estas bien Juvia-chan... — pregunto recibiendo una afirmación de la niña con la cabeza.

_Juvia... — repitió el Fullbuster en su mente mirando a la niña. — Un bonito nombre para una tierna niña como ella._

— Juvia está bien... Lo que pasa es que ella cayó al suelo cuando corría.

— Ya veo... — dijo el anciano levantándose y ayudarla a levantarse. - Creo que es mejor que llame a tu tutora. Habían pasado unos minutos para que alguien fuera por Juvia... Una joven de aproximadamente 20 años de cabellos castaños estaba esperando la entrada y recibió la manita de Juvia para sonreírle al padre.

— Espero que Juvia no le haya dado ningún inconveniente. — sonreía la joven castaña.

— Para nada... Juvia-chan es una buena niña y cuando crezca será una hermosa señorita hecha y derecha.

Gray quien se había escondido detrás de la enorme puerta gracias a ese espacio de oscuridad, sonrio al escuchar "hermosa señorita"... Juvia ya era bonita aun siendo una niña de seis años... pero se imagino rápidamente cuando tuviera más o menos sus 18 años.

_Creo que estos siguientes años serán muy interesantes" - mostro una sonrisa burlona..._

Se había acercado al padre cuando la joven anunciaba el retiro de ambas. — ¿Quien es la mujer? — pregunto desinteresado viendo el andar de la castaña y Juvia.

— Se llama Naomi y esta a los servicios del orfanato de Magnolia.

— ¿Orfanato dices?

— Así es…

— Mencionaste que la niña se llamaba Juvia.

— Su nombre es Juvia Loxar... ella comenzó a vivir en el orfanato desde sus 4 años debido a que recibía un mal trato de sus padres y fue salvada de esa mala vida.

— Así que vive en el orfanato. Vaya... me imagino cómo será cuando crezca... tendrá un montón de pretendientes ante sus pies. — miro el cielo despreocupadamente.

— No estés tan seguro de eso... Te equivocas en algo.

— ¿Porque lo dices? — miro al padre para escuchar la respuesta.

— Porque la directora del orfanato quiere que Juvia vaya a un convento cuando tenga la edad suficiente. — Esas palabras sorprendieron demasiado al Fullbuster

— No me digas... — se burlo. — Una niña como ella algún día se va a convertir en una hermosa señorita y estará camino a un convento... — repitió y se puso algo serio. — _Tengo que hacer algo al respecto... — llevo su mano al mentón pensando en muchas cosas. — No permitiré que la belleza que será dentro de unos años sea desperdiciada por una tontería como esa._

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto el anciano al ver al vampiro muy pensativo.

— Nada... viejo me iré al cuarto. Que nadie me moleste... — de un pestañeo ya no estaba y al puerta ya se había cerrado.

— Como si realmente alguien sabe que estas aquí… — el anciano entro al templo para ir a una de las habitaciones de la primer planta.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Naomi junto a la pequeña Juvia ya estaban entrando al vestíbulo del orfanato de Magnolia... donde un niño de cabellos rosados estaba esperándola.

— Juvia... Naomi. — hablo el niño. — Bienvenidas...

— Estamos de vuelta Natsu-chan... — dijo la castaña. — Ve con Juvia a su alcoba. Les avisaremos cuando ya esté lista la cena.

— Si... — dijeron ambos y se tomaron de la mano para ir a su habitación. Recorrieron los pasillos para tomar las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso y entraron en silencio para ambos sentarse en una de las dos camas que había allí.

— Juvia dónde estabas... me preocupaste mucho. — la regaño el niño dándole un coscorrón.

— Juvia está bien... Es solo que Juvia perdió de vista a Naomi-san y se extravió. — sonrio despreocupadamente mirando a su amigo. — La tarde estaba muy lluviosa y Juvia tuvo que estar en la Iglesia. Allí Juvia fue atendida por al padre-san. — mostro su rodilla vendada. — Y por... — recordó en el momento en que había abrazado a Gray... lo único que notaba raro era de que cuando tuvo contacto con el... sintió mucho frio. — ¿Porque su cuerpo estaba muy frio? — pensó dejando a Natsu preocupado.

— ¿Juvia? — pregunto Natsu algo preocupado al verla pensando mucho.

— Ah... No es nada Natsu-kun... Juvia únicamente estaba pensando. — ella corrió las cortinas y las ventanas de la habitación mirando la luna llena, se hizo de noche muy rápido.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la imagen de Naomi sonriendo. — Juvia-chan... Natsu-chan es momento de cenar.

— ¡Sí! — dijeron ambos niños al mismo tiempo.

— No tarden… — sonrio la chica castaña para irse cerrando la puerta y avisar a los demás niños.

— Vamos Juvia… — dijo Natsu sonriendo.

— Claro… — ella sonrio y lentamente cerro únicamente las ventanas. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que en el tejado de uno de las casas que había allí estaba la sombra de alguien de cabellos negros que miraba fijamente la ventana donde ella estaba.

— Al menos ya sé donde es exactamente donde es tu habitación. _Juvia-chan…_ — sonrio para irse saltando de tejado en tejado por el pequeño pueblo de Magnolia. Gray Fullbuster comenzaría un plan para acercarla más a él.

* * *

– _Desire For a Vampire –_

_Capitulo # 3: "Celos"_

_-_ Continuara _-_

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Es algo sencillo pero ya se ve el interés de Gray hacia la pequeña Juvia, Natsu mejor amigo de Juvia. ¿Ya tienen una idea de lo que ocurrirá con solo leer el título del nuevo capítulo próximo?**_

_**Agradecimientos a: Rikket – WhiteRabbit94 – Marcia – Tamely – Juvia5878 – Marce – Lit-chan – hushgueass – Juvia D Portgas – LuFFy Eucliffe y Ushiio.**_

_**Nos veremos en otro capítulo.**_


	3. 3- Celos

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Gray Fullbuster es un vampiro que vive en una Iglesia ¿Qué hace un vampiro viviendo en una iglesia? Por alguna razón aparente esta allí en busca de algo y no sabe lo que es. Su aburrido estilo de vida cambia cuando conoce a una linda niña que con el paso del tiempo va creciendo haciendo que el comience a tener interés de quien era ella. Aquella joven de hermosos cabellos azules y piel como la porcelana._

* * *

_-_ __**Desire For a Vampire**___-_

_( __**-Deseo de un Vampiro-**__ )_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 03: Celos.**_

**U**na chica de cabellos rubios iba caminando por la noche llegando al pueblo de Magnolia, iba un poco seria al no poder dar con su camarada. Pero por la información que tenía al parecer si daría con él.

— Su presencia me lleva a este pueblo, vamos ahora ¿no? — ella miro abajo a un pequeño gato que tenia junto a ella quien sonreía.

— Aye. — respondió el extraño gato sonriendo y ambos dar emprendida la búsqueda en busca de aquel sujeto.

Caminaron integrándose en la espesura de la noche donde la presencia se hacía más fuerte conforme se acercaban a la Iglesia de Magnolia. Y cuando llegaron, la rubia no sabía si entrar o no, no quería averiguar si las cruses y figuras religiosas la fueran a…

No dudo y entro dando el primer paso y dándose cuenta que nada le hacía daño… camino por el pasillo entre las enormes bancas buscando con la mirada.

— ¿Crees que este aquí? — pregunto el felino azul.

— Eso supongo… — susurro ella y dio un pequeño salto de susto cuando sintió que alguien le lanzaba un pequeño chiflido para que mirara arriba encontrándose con el pelinegro.

— Oye ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — reclamo ella levantando un poco la voz y colocando sus brazos en jarras.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — respondió algo nervioso por las palabras de ella. — Al parecer no has cambiado desde que me fui ¿no? Lucy Heartfilia.

— Oye no me nombres con todo y apellido ¿quieres? Siento como si me trataras como una completa desconocida.

— Solo bromeaba no te pongas paranoica. — se burlo sentándose en el barandal sonriendo divertidamente. — Me da gusto volver verte Lucy.

— Eres un grosero Gray. — dio un diminuto berrinche para tomar al gato en su mano y saltar hacia donde estaba el. — Ahora dime ¿Dónde carajos has estado?

— Cuida tu lenguaje, estamos en la iglesia. — dijo callándola dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza de Lucy y miro a Happy. — Happy cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

— ¡Aye! Ha pasado tanto Gray.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar? — Lucy miro con suma desconfianza el lugar y mostrándose algo cansada. — ¿Por qué precisamente en un templo sagrado? — llevo una mano a su garganta.

— Lucy ¿estás bien? — dijo el gato. — No has bebido sangre por un buen tiempo, será mejor que… — fue interrumpido Happy por el de cabellos negros.

— Tonta, recuerda que si no tomamos sangre por un tiempo, nos empezamos a debilitar. — la regaño. — Al menos come algo…

— Lo hare despues, únicamente vine a verte y ver como estas. Los demás están preocupados por ti. — lo miro cansadamente. — Mira-san, Levy-chan, Gajeel y los demás. Te desapareciste sin decir nada. Han pasado ya 4 años que te fuiste.

— Tranquila, la cuestión esta es que ya no quería seguir con mi antigua vida.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Ya me era aburrido. — dio una pausa y miro seriamente a la chica rubia. — Ser siempre el ser que causaba terror a cualquier persona y vivir bebiendo sangre por la eternidad.

— Gray… — la Heartfilia noto la molestia del joven y creyó que era conveniente irse para dejarlo solo. — Happy ve afuera, en un momento te espero.

— Como digas. — el gatito se fue dejándolos solos.

— Veo que has olvidado cuál es tu naturaleza ¿no? — dijo teniendo escondido sus ojos con el fleco de su cabello. — Somos vampiros ¿no? Siempre estaremos destinados a beber sangre de los débiles humanos para sobrevivir. Recuerda que yo fui quien te trajo a esta vida de inmortal.

— Y eso te lo agradezco Lucy, estuve muy feliz cuando te conocí y que estuvieras conmigo cuando estaba en aquellos momentos críticos. Y te agradezco por salvarme la vida convirtiéndome en lo que soy ahora. — Gray miro hacia arriba donde había muchos vitrales de colores siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna. — Realmente yo… — no termino porque vio que la chica caía de rodillas apretando un poco su garganta con la mano. — L-Lucy…

— T-Tranquilo, estoy bien. — dijo sudando un poco de la frente. — Tengo que irme. — dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

— Espero Lucy, al menos déjame ayudarte con el problema. — se ofreció acercándose a la joven tomando su mentón. — Si quieres sangre, entonces te la daré.

— ¿Eh?

— Toma de mi sangre Lucy, al menos déjame regresarte el favor. — la miro fijamente, vio que aquellos ojos chocolate que ella tenia se volvían rojo y con lentitud llevaba la mano femenina al cuello del Fullbuster y a la vez acercando sus labios mostrando aquellos colmillos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la piel del joven pelinegro, se detuvo y se alejo causando impresión en el de ojos grises por la acción de su amiga. — Gray tu sabes que ya no hay nada entre tú y yo. Estuvimos juntos hace mucho tiempo, pero eso ya se acabo. Tú sigue con tu vida y yo seguiré con la mía.

— Lucy, yo…

— ¿Si sabes que significa el ser mordidos un vampiro con otro?— le pregunto y este se quedo callado confundido, al parecer no lo sabe. — Nunca te lo dije, pero el ser mordido por otro vampiro significa para nosotros un signo de pertenencia. De intimidad.

— ¿Qué? Eso no lo sabía.

— Cuando te mordí cuando estabas a punto de morir, te hice mío, pero ya no lo eres ya que la marca ha desaparecido. — hubo un gran silencio y ella prosiguió. — Ahora solo te veo como amigo, así que espero que sigámoslo siendo. Me voy, pero vendré a verte otro día Gray. — de un pestañeo llego a la enorme entrada. — Nos veremos Gray Fullbuster.

Gray permaneció en silencio analizando el dato de la joven rubia. — Una marca de pertenencia. — inesperadamente llego una imagen de él teniendo a la pequeña Juvia entre sus brazos clavando sus colmillos en ella, al principio Juvia estaba llorando, pero despues se tranquilizo para dejarse abrazarse por él.

— ¿Qué me pasa? — llevo una mano a su cabello. — ¿Por qué pienso mucho en ella? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en una simple niña? — se pregunto.

También se preguntaba el porqué su empeño de saber más de ella, el porqué buscaba la intención de acercarla más a él, el porqué tenerla cerca, el porqué esperar a que creciera.

— Primero esto y ahora lo que me dijo Lucy, creo que… — dijo yendo a la habitación y se recostó en aquella cama teniendo sus brazos como almohadas. — Creo que tengo que esperar a que los años pasen. — se mostro decidido con lo anterior dicho. — Ya lo tengo decidido, cuando Juvia cumpla la mayoría de edad, me la llevare lejos conmigo.

Los rayos del sol poco a poco salían al alba iluminando poco a poco Magnolia. — _Me la llevare lejos... _

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

— Juvia, Juvia despierta o perderás el desayuno. — Natsu estaba sacudiendo un poco a la peliazul quien perezosamente abría los ojos y tallárselos con su manita. — Ya despierta.

— ¿Natsu-kun? — ella vio que era su amigo. — Juvia se quedo dormida.

— Lo de siempre. — se quejo el niño llevando sus brazos detrás de la nuca. — Vamos o nos regañaran por llegar tarde. — estaba apresurado y dejo que la niña se vistiera para que ambos fueran a desayunar, en el comedor había una enorme mesa donde estaban muchos niños de Orfanato que estaban ya desayunando.

— ¡Juvia! — grito una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años, cabello corto y de color castaño, ojos del mismo color vestida de un vestido negro que casi llegaba a los pies y con una faceta de enojada. — ¿Qué son esas horas de bajar? ¿Ya viste la hora que es? — la regaño y Juvia se encogió de hombros algo asustada y por ser el centro de atención.

— De nuevo no… — decía un niño susurrado a los demás que asintieron con lastima.

— No le diga eso a Juvia. Ella estuvo muy cansada ayer. — Natsu la defiendo y se coloco enfrente de la peliazul quien ya comenzaba a lagrimear un poco y tomando la manita del pelirrosa.

— Natsu-chan tu eres un buen niño. Así que creo que no debes juntarte con esta niña que únicamente busca problemas.

— ¡Juvia no es una busca problemas! ¡Juvia es mi mejor amiga! — grito asustando a la mujer y los niños se quedaron callados por la reacción del niño.

Juvia no lo soporto y soltó la mano del niño para irse corriendo por el corredor rumbo a su habitación nuevamente encerrándose y tomando las sabanas que estaban en su cama y amarrarlas formando una gran soga gruesa de cobertores para así ir a la ventana, de un barrote del balcón había amarrado un extremo para así bajar del otro y tocar tierra.

Con lagrimas en los ojos comenzó a correr hacia la Iglesia de Magnolia, quería estar en tranquilidad y la tendría allí donde posiblemente el padre podría ayudarla con el problema.

— ¿Por qué Sanae-san es siempre mala con Juvia? — se preguntaba sin dejar de correr, chocaba con las personas pero seguía corriendo logrando divisar la enorme iglesia, cada paso en el que se acercaba comenzaba a sentirse bien.

Cuando entro noto que no había nadie, aun faltaban horas para la misa de la tarde, comenzó a buscar al padre por todas partes.

— Padre-san, Padre-san. — la niña intensifico un poco las lagrimas al ver que no estaba. — Padre-san, Juvia necesita ayuda.

Recorrió el pasillo principal para mirar la más grande figura religiosa del templo y se tiro sobre sus pequeñas rodillas y seguir llorando. — ¡¿Cuál fue el pecado que cometió Juvia para ser tratada de esa manera?! — exclamo con su voz chillona. — ¡Dile a Juvia que fue lo que hizo!

— Oye si piensas llorar así todo el día mejor vete a casa. — dijo aquella voz y ella miro a sus espaldas para encontrarse de nuevo con él.

— _:: — :: Minutos antes :: — :: —_

Gray aun estaba en su habitación mirando detenidamente el techo, la visita de Lucy le había tomado por sorpresa, le causo alegría sin aquel sentimiento presente que sentía por ella hace años.

— Al menos debí de haber sido más franco con mis palabras. La lastime en el pasado, pero más me alegra es que haya entendido de la buena manera. — suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento. — Esto se está volviendo un dolor de cabeza. Creo que tendré que volver aunque sea para disculparme por haberme ido sin decir ninguna palabra. Lucy, tu siempre tienes sentido de la razón. Esta es la última vez que me ganas de esa manera.

— _Padre-san, Padre-san…_

El escucho una voz que provenía de afuera, únicamente se levanto para guardar silencio y ver si no era su imaginación solamente. — _Padre-san, Juvia necesita ayuda._

Abrió los ojos al escuchar ese nombre, era la niña de la cual se estaba empezando a interesar desde el primer momento en que la vio. Se levanto y llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones para girar la manija de la puerta sigilosamente y salir para ver el motivo por el cual ella estaba de nuevo aquí.

Allí la vio buscando en todas partes al anciano que desgraciadamente estaba ausente como siempre ayudando a las personas de Magnolia, miro detenidamente sus movimientos y detecto algo que al parecer le llamo la atención.

_¿Lagrimas? — se pregunto al ver los bonitos orbes de la pequeña Juvia envueltos en lagrimas cristalinas para caer de rodillas y comenzar a reclamar cosas ante la figura mayoritaria._

— _¡¿Cuál fue el pecado que cometió Juvia para ser tratada de esa manera?! ¡Dile a Juvia que fue lo que hizo!_

Gray quería saber más a detalle el porqué ella estaba allí mismo sola y llorando desconsoladamente, así que salto del balcón sin hacer ruido y caminar para estar frente a ella, con una mirada de desinteresado.

— Oye si piensas llorar así todo el día mejor vete a casa.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Juvia escucho aquella voz y automáticamente dejo de llorar para mirar atrás y ver al causante de su extraña e inesperada tranquilidad.

— E-Eres el de a-aquel día. — susurro entre cortante

— Juvia ¿no? — pregunto y vio que ella asintió levemente. —Bueno Juvia, no quiero ser grosero pero creo que deberías estar en el Orfanato que estar aquí. De nuevo preocuparas a tus tutoras, así que será mejor que esperes al padre para ver que… — le había dado la espalda para irse, pero sintió que ella lo abrazo de una de sus piernas sollozando nuevamente. — ¿Pero que te pa…? — iba a quitársela de encima, pero vio sorprendido que la niña lo miraba con una gran tristeza y sus ojos estaban quebrados en aquellas lagrimas saladas.

— ¡No dejes sola a Juvia! ¡Juvia está muy triste y tiene miedo de estar sola ahora!

Se quedo observando detalladamente a Juvia para arrodillarse frente a ella y limpiarle unas cuentas lagrimas. — ¿Por qué estas llorando? — pregunto tranquilamente y ofreciéndole un pañuelo como la vez anterior.

— J-Juvia… — ella quiso hablar, pero le era imposible.

— Ven… — le ofreció su mano y ambos se sentaron en una banca para que ella se tranquilizara y limpiándose las gotas saladas de sus ojos y mejillas rosadas.

— ¿Me dirás que paso? — pregunto el vampiro estando al lado suyo y hubo un silencio, la niña al parecer no quería hablar. — Bien, si no vas a decirme…

— Juvia escapo del Orfanato… — dijo agachando la cabeza y aferrando entre sus manos el trozo de tela blanco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loquita o algo?

— ¡Juvia no está loca! — le grito y eso asusto al chico que no esperaba en que ella le levantara la voz.

— De acuerdo, bien pero no te enojes.

— Por alguna razón Sanae-san siempre trata mal a Juvia. Sanae-san es buena con todos menos con Juvia… — las lágrimas de nuevo comenzaron salir. — Por eso Juvia quería alejarse y así poder llorar sola.

— ¿Y por eso decidiste venir aquí? — el Fullbuster vio que ella asintió y sonrio un poco. — Bien, te diré que no soy muy bueno dando consejos o algo. Pero si quieres llorar y desahogarte ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Juvia al escuchar esas palabras miro sorprendida al pelinegro que el sonreía picaronamente y se sonrojo un poco. — ¿Harías eso por Juvia?

— Por supuesto _Juvia-chan_. — coloco su mano en la cabeza de la niña para revolverle sus cabellos despeinándolos un poco en el acto recibiendo una tierna sonrisa de la niña. — Ven aquí las veces que quieras.

— Gracias… — se sintió ya tranquila y olvidando algo de su tristeza. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Gray… Gray Fullbuster. — le sonrio sin quitar la mano de la péquela cabeza femenina.

— G-Gray, Gray. — repitió el nombre del joven con una sonrisa. — Arigatou…

— No tienes que… — no finalizo ya que sin previo aviso recibió un fuerte golpe de alguien desconocido para él y conocido para Juvia, el vampiro de ojos grises había caído al suelo y ver al causante de dicho ataque.

— ¿Natsu-kun? — pregunto Juvia confusa. ¿Por qué Natsu estaba aquí?

— ¿Natsu? — repitió el joven y miro al niño que estaba parado en la banca mirándolo desafiante.

— Oye ¿Quién te crees tú para tocar a Juvia? — pregunto Natsu amenazante.

— ¿Y tu quien rayos eres mocoso? — lo reto Gray de la misma forma.

— Natsu Dragneel, mejor amigo de Juvia. ¿Algún problema con eso?

— Mocoso, como te atreves. — Gray se levanto para estar frente a frente con el niño de cabello pelirrosa.

— Qué cosas pervertidas pensabas hacerle a Juvia ¿eh? — pregunto algo molesto, cuando había llegado vio el momento en el que el Fullbuster tocaba los cabellos de Juvia.

— N-Natsu-kun ¿Qué dices? — la niña se sonrojo y le tomo de la mano ante la mirada de Gray. — G-Gray-sama únicamente estaba ayudando a J-Juvia.

— ¿Gray-sama? — preguntaron ambos varones mirando a la chica y despues verse desafiantes.

— ¿La obligaste a llamarte así? — Natsu apretó sus pequeños puños.

— No estoy obligado a contestarte… — Gray lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

— Juvia-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? — era el anciano que entraba con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció un poco al ver a Gray en presencia de aquellos dos niños. — ¿Qué haces afuera Gray Fullbuster?

— Nada, por cierto la razón por la que _Juvia-chan_ esta aquí es porque quería hablar contigo. — dijo el vampiro cruzando los brazos.

— ¿De qué querías hablar Juvia-chan?

— Ya no hace falta Padre-san, Gray-sama me ayudo y fue amable conmigo. — sonrio la chica.

— ¿Gray-sama? — pregunto el anciano confundido mirando a Gray, quien al parecer también estaba igual de dudoso que él, pro únicamente el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

Las campañas empezaron a sonar para así dar aviso de que la ceremonia iba a dar comienzo en breve. Las personas en cualquier momento iban a entrar y como tenían un trato, Gray no debía ser visto por los humanos, así que se fue a su habitación hasta que de finalizada la ceremonia, pero decidió verla desde un ángulo donde no sería detectable para nadie, porque al saber que Juvia se quedaría esta vez. Quiso verla a cada detalle.

Se sintió feliz por volver a verla, pero despues sintió algo inexplicable al ver a ese niño pelirrosa siendo muy protector con ella. Sintió molestia e incomodidad al ver que ambos se trataban con tanta familiaridad y teniendo constantes contactos de mano, algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Cuando la ceremonia había acabado, la iglesia ya estaba vacía pero únicamente estaban ambos niños conversando sobre el tema que causaba tristeza a Juvia, Gray se quedo observando y escuchar atentamente estando recostado sobre el grueso barandal.

— Juvia no sabe porque Sanae-san la trata mal. — decía Juvia con la cabeza abajo.

— Juvia… — dio una pausa Natsu. — Escuche que cuando crezcas te llevaran a un convento.

— ¿Eh? — ella se asusto. — ¿Por qué? ¿Juvia que hizo?

— No lo sé, yo casualmente escuche que Sanae estaba hablando con Naomi sobre eso. Pero no escuche más porque iba a ser descubierto y tendría problemas. Realmente Sanae esta quizás empeñada en llevarte lejos de Magnolia.

_¿Por qué Juvia siempre tiene que pasar lo peor? — pensó la peliazul preocupada._

Sintió la mano de Natsu apretando la suya y lo miro con aquellos hermosos ojos y lo vio que estaba algo sonrojado. Por su parte Gray frunció el seño al ver la "mirada cursi del niño" — J-Juvia…

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto la chica confundida.

— Veras… eres mi mejor amiga y desde que llegaste has estado conmigo. ¡Por eso te diré esto! — la miro determinante y aferrando su mano con la de ella. — Yo te protegeré Juvia. Eres mi mejor amiga y hare lo que sea para que seas feliz.

— N-Natsu-kun… — ella también estaba algo sonrojada y más cuando el pelirrosa había llevado su mano a la pequeña nuca de Juvia para acercarla más a él.

El joven Fullbuster había reaccionado ante la acción del niño Dragneel, apretó los puños rechinando un poco sus colmillos entre si y cuando salto cerca de donde estaban ambos niños se quedo helado al ver que estaba haciendo el joven.

Únicamente Natsu había juntado las frentes de ambos para que cerraran los ojos y guardar silencio. — Arigatou Natsu-kun…

Natsu sintió la presencia del pelinegro y lo encaro nuevamente. — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Gray?

— Eres un mocoso malcriado… — dijo fastidiado y llevando su mano a la cara. — _Al parecer mi mente ya está subiendo a otro nivel_

— Juvia, Natsu. — era la voz de aquella mujer e hizo que Juvia se escondiera detrás de Gray quien únicamente se quedo allí al comprender que pasaba.

— Gray… — Natsu entendió la intensión del pelinegro y miro a Sanae con algo se pequeña seriedad.

— Niños aquí están… — decía la mujer "preocupada" por ellos, en especial por Juvia. — ¿Quién eres tu? No te había visto por este templo.

— Cuido la Iglesia en ausencia del padre solamente. — cruzo los brazos con lentitud y miro a Juvia. —Juvia, pequeña aquí estas… — dijo la mujer acercándose mientras el joven se hacia un lado, pero mirando con molestia a la mujer adulta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner esa cara despues de haber maltratado a Juvia?

— Juvia debemos irnos… — le sonrio para acercarse un poco a ella. — _Si dices algo, la pasaras en el cobertizo. — _esas palabras asustaron a la niña, pero obtuvieron su silencio, poniendo satisfecha a Sanae.

— Nosotros debemos irnos… — "sonrio" la mujer y tomo también a Natsu de la mano para comenzar a llevárselos. — Lamento si estos niños te causaron problemas.

— Para nada… — sonrio falsamente Gray miro a la niña. — Además la presencia de esta linda niña es algo que podría alegrarme todos los días. — noto que Juvia se había sonrojado un poco, cosa que le gusto porque fue él quien logro ponerla así.

Sanae miro con algo de molestia el ver como ese apuesto joven le sonreía a una niña como Juvia, así que sonrio de mentiras y comenzó a irse con los niños.

— Adiós… — Juvia se despidió con la mano. —Gray-sama… — recibió otro pequeño jaloneo de la mujer y los tres se fueron rumbo al Orfanato.

Por su parte Gray se quedo en medio del enorme salón religioso, para mostrar aquella mirada seria y de molestia. — _¿Tenerla en un cobertizo? No permitiré que sigas haciéndole daño a Juvia. _

Regreso a su habitación ya que en la noche pensaba ir a visitarla, pero la molestia principal es si Natsu estaría allí o no, porque recordaba que al parecer Juvia compartía habitación con él.

— _Natsu cabeza de chorlito. Espero que no arruines mis planes que tengo preparado para ella. — pensó estando ya recostado en la cama._

* * *

– _Desire For a Vampire –_

_Capitulo # 4: "Peligro"_

_-_Continuara_-_

* * *

_**¡"JuTsu" sale de las profundidades para declarar una pequeña guerra contra Gruvia! ¡Ya apareció Lucy! y al parecer tuvo algo que ver con Gray en el pasado, pero es algo que ire dando a conocer poco a poco. Yo tambien odio a Sanae por hacerle todo eso a la pobre Juvia ¿porque a ella solamente la maltrata? Muy pronto lo sabran.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado ¿y que piensan que pasara en el Capitulo: Peligro?**_

_**¿Cómo quedo? ¿Merezco review?**_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**hushgueass: **Cierto, Gray y Juvia no cambiara, seguirá dominando. Gracias por tu comentario y espero te haya gustado esta actualización._

_**Mares Tarifa: **Si, al parecer Gray tendrá un pequeño rival de amores. Pero también no solo será Natsu. XD Gracias por tu comentario._

_**Juvia D Portgas: **Gracias por tu comentario. Realmente a cualquiera de nosotras nos gusta ver a un Gray celoso, y en este fics eso no es la excepción._

_**LuFFy Eucliffe: **Gray siendo lolicon parece algo tentador y realmente me gusto plasmarlo en este fics. Y con respecto al Lemon, debo aclarar que SIIIIIII habrá Lemon. O puede que uno o dos, como venga la inspiración. Aunque casi no soy buena en Lemon así, pues daré el esfuerzo. Te agradezco el comentario._

_**Tsukimi-san: **Y habrá más celos cortesía de Natsu. XD Gracias por comentar. _

_**ChesseSmile: **Gracias por comentar. Si Jutsu se ve lindo, Gray ten cuidado o alguien se te adelantara. Jaja. Espero te haya gustado._

_**WhiteRabbit94: **Gray sera un acosador de primera XD. La verdad también a mi esta pareja crack me está gustando, pero yo los veo más con una relación de amistad. ¿Tú qué crees?_

_**Ushiio: **Me hizo reir tu comentario. Gracias por comentar y espero te haya gustado la actualización XD._

_**Juvia5878: **Gracias por comentar y lamento si tarde en actualizar. n.n_

_**Azusan4: **Si, nunca crei plasmar a Gray de esa manera. Y siendo más sexy siendo vampiro. Gracias por comentar. _

_**Eso es todo y nos veremos en la próxima!**_


	4. 4- Peligro

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Gray Fullbuster es un vampiro que vive en una Iglesia ¿Qué hace un vampiro viviendo en una iglesia? Por alguna razón aparente esta allí en busca de algo y no sabe lo que es. Su aburrido estilo de vida cambia cuando conoce a una linda niña que con el paso del tiempo va creciendo haciendo que el comience a tener interés de quien era ella. Aquella joven de hermosos cabellos azules y piel como la porcelana._

* * *

_-_ __**Desire For a Vampire**___-_

_( __**-Deseo de un Vampiro-**__ )_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 04: "Peligro"**_

**J**uvia había dejado de llorar y limpio sus lágrimas con su mano para mirar cómo podía la luna que se asomaba por aquella ventana alta que había en aquella solitaria sala donde estaba ahora sentada en un rincón abrazando sus pequeñas piernas.

La puerta se había abierto dejando ver algo de luz y la silueta de aquella mujer que al parecer tenía algo en contra de la pequeña peliazul, algo que era una incógnita para Juvia, Natsu y recientemente para Gray.

— ¿Cómo disfrutas tu estadía en el cobertizo? — pregunto fríamente mirando que la niña la miraba algo asustada, cosa que la dejo rápidamente satisfecha.

— S-Sanae-san. J-Juvia quiere salir de aquí. Juvia tiene miedo de este lugar. — Juvia intento levantarse, pero estaba entumecida por tanto tiempo estar senada en aquel rincón.

— Te quedaras aquí hasta que aprendas a obedecerme. Eres igual que a tu… — inesperadamente callo al estar a punto de decirle algo importante.

Atrás de la mujer llegaba Naomi con una mirada que mostraba desaprobación en como Sanae trataba a Juvia, tenía en sus manos una bandeja de madera donde allí había un trozo de pan y un vaso de leche. Lo coloco enfrente de la chica para despues irse sin decir nada.

— Aquí tienes tu cena. Eso es lo que comerás esta noche. — dijo Sanae a punto de salir, pero fue detenida por la voz de la niña.

— ¡¿Por qué Juvia tiene que pasar esto?! ¡Dígale a Juvia que hizo para recibir este trato! — grito la niña llorando nuevamente y comenzó a dar tirones de la falda de la mujer cuando tuvo la oportunidad de levantarse. — Además Sanae-san me ha cuidado desde que Juvia tiene memoria. ¿Qué paso con los padres de Juvia? ¡Juvia quiere estar con papa y mama que estar aquí!

Se escucho el sonido de una cachetada y la niña cayo a suelo inconscientemente con una marca roja abarcando su mejilla derecha, la mujer se había atrevido a levantarle la mano a una pequeña niña indefensa.

— Para que aprendas a no levantarme la voz. — aquella mujer salió cerrando la puerta de metal bajo llave para irse por los corredores y entrar a lo que sería su despacho. Corrió las cortinas de su ventanal y mirar la luna.

_Mocosa insolente. Tu realmente te pareces demasiado a tu padre… — dijo demasiado molesta. — Y lo malo es que empieza a sospechar. Tengo que llevarla al convento hasta que sea el momento oportuno._

Por su parte Naomi estaba detrás de la puerta del despacho y miro tristemente el corredor por donde allí se podían ver las escaleras que daban a la parte alta del orfanato, lugar donde estaba Juvia en estos momentos sin conciencia.

Juvia seguía en medio de aquel algo empolvado lugar, abrió un poco los ojos y comenzó a llamarlo como pidiendo ayuda.

— Ayude a Juvia… — dijo susurrando y mirando la luna. —G-Gray-sama. Gray-sama…

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

_Ayude a Juvia... G-Gray-sama._

Gray se levanto de la cama permaneciendo sentado en la cama, miro el cielo nocturno con una mirada de confusión.

— Al parecer escuche a Juvia llamándome. — dijo algo serio al haber descubierto el sentimiento oculto entre esas supuestas palabras. Ella estaba en algún lugar de ese orfanato sufriendo y entonces recordó lo que dijo aquella mujer.

_Si dices algo, la pasaras en el cobertizo..._

Entonces comprendió algo y abrió los ojos en par. Al parecer esa desgraciada de Sanae de atrevió a cumplir aquella amenaza aun a pesar de que Juvia se quedo callada ante su presencia.

— Maldita humana… — dio un golpe a la pared de manera algo ligera para comenzar a pensar y ver que podía hacer. — _Ahora que me he dado cuenta de sus intensiones ya no puedo dejar a Juvia sola allí. Juvia apenas es una niña y a estas alturas aun no sabe cómo defenderse… — llevo una mano a su frente limpiando las pequeñas gotas casi visibles de sudor que tenia por tanto estrés que estaba generando el asunto de la niña que estaba ocupando sus sentimientos. — Definitivamente cuando crezca me la llevare a un lugar donde nadie la haga sufrir más… — dio una pausa. —_ Juro que lo hare… — se levanto y cuando iba a abrir la puerta con la intensión de salir, se quedo helado teniendo la manija del picaporte entre su mano y ya no tuvo la intensión de girar la perilla.

— Maldición si Lucy no estuviera por los alrededores, las cosas serian más sencillas. — dijo soltando la perilla. — Lucy, tanto tú como Natsu están interfiriendo en mis planes. Ojala que no pienses ponerte celosa de una inocente y hermosa niña. — no tuvo más opción que esperar noticias de Juvia ya sea por el padre o que inesperadamente ella como siempre venga a la iglesia del pueblo de Magnolia.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

— ¡Juvia! — Natsu vio el momento en que Naomi abría la puerta del cobertizo y Juvia salió disparada para abrazar a su mejor amigo y llorar, afortunadamente Sanae no estaba cerca para presencia ese pequeño momento o habría problemas de nuevo.

— Natsu, llévate a Juvia rápido a la habitación. Sanae-san ya me dio la orden de dejar salir de Juvia, pero no deben confiarse, yo en un momento le llevare el desayuno a Juvia.

— Si, vamos Juvia. — la tomo de la mano y se llevo caminando con tranquilidad para que ella se calmara poco a poco.

Entraron a la habitación y le cerraron la puerta para que Juvia se recostara en su cama, el pelirrosa se sentó al lado suyo inmediatamente. — ¿Cómo te sientes Juvia? — le pregunto preocupado.

— B-Bien, Juvia tiene hambre y sueño… — respondió teniendo sus orbes cansados y apoyo más su cabeza en la almohada. — _Juvia quiere ver a Gray-sama… Juvia lo extraña y no sabe por qué._

En ese momento Naomi traía la bandeja con un desayuno que haría Juvia se quedara satisfecha, ya que solamente había comido un pan y leche en el tiempo que estuvo encerrada en el cobertizo.

_¿Por qué Sanae le hace todo eso a Juvia? —_ _Natsu no comprendía nada, el ser maltratada por Sanae, su afán por llevarla a un convento. ¿Qué mas querría esa mujer hacerle a Juvia?_

Cuando Juvia había terminado de desayunar, Naomi se había retirado dejándole el espacio a ambos para que hablaran, Juvia por alguna razón se sentía algo débil por el frio y el hambre que paso en ese lugar oscuro.

— Juvia… — Natsu la miro determinante. — Escapemos esta noche y vayámonos lejos de aquí.

— ¿Qué? — Juvia miro a su mejor amigo levantando un poco la cabeza de la almohada.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

— ¿Qué hace aquí Lucy? — pregunto el pelinegro estando recostada en una banca de la iglesia, ya era rápidamente de noche y este día fue aburrido para el, ya que Juvia no había dado su presencia en el templo y el estaba ansioso por verla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso una amiga no puede visitarte despues de tanto tiempo? — dijo algo sarcástica la joven rubia mirándolo de mala gana. — Al menos se amable conmigo Gray.

— Lucy, si quieres pedirme que regrese contigo la respuesta es no. — dijo cerrando los ojos y despues mirar los vitrales llamativos. — El pasado se queda en el pasado.

— Estas equivocado si piensas que vine aquí con esa intensión. Al menos yo también te puse claro que solo somos amigos, ya no otra cosa. Así que al menos trátame como antes de que te… — dio una pausa. — convirtiera en esto.

— ¿Cómo están los demás? — pregunto interesado en saber cómo estaban sus amigos vampíricos.

— Lo de siempre. La relación de Gajeel y Levy-chan sigue estando estable y claro ganándose los celos de Jet y Droy. Loke sigue de viaje por el mundo en busca de aquella chica humana que había conocido hace unos años.

— ¿Aries? — dijo picaron siendo correspondido por la rubia.

— Al parecer si… Aries es una gran chica. Una humana, pero que se gano el corazón de Loke.

— Al menos Loke no ha perdido el toque. — dio el Fullbuster una risita burlona. — ¿Y Jellal? ¿Ya encontró a esa mujer?

— Jellal aun sigue en su búsqueda. Al parecer ella se las ingenio para no saber de su paradero. — Lucy estaña seria recargándose en la banca donde estaba el joven. — No puedo creer que Jellal se haya enamorado de una mujer como ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Este no comprendió la seriedad de la joven.

— Tú no estuviste presente cuando nos revelaron la identidad de esa mujer de cabellos escarlatas. — Lucy miro a su amigo pelinegro. — Erza "Titania" Scarlet. Todos creímos que era una simple humana, pero realmente obtiene el alias de "Titania" por ser reconocida como una de las mejores "Cazadores de Vampiros"

— ¡¿Qué?! — este exclamo sorprendido. —Erza una "Cazadora". — no podía creerlo.

— Jellal quiere encontrarla para así poder hablar de la situación. El pobre no soporto mas en haber dejado de beber sangre y cometió la atrocidad con Erza. — la vampiro dejo de recargarse y miro la entrada principal. — Ah. Allá viene Happy.

— Que agotador… no encontré ningún pescado. — dijo lamentándose el Neko azul volando con sus alas blancas. — Lucy, dame un pescado.

— No tengo en este momento Happy. Creo que deberías buscar en otro rato. — sugirió la Heartfilia. — ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

— A parte de ver a dos niños corriendo por la ciudad no. — dijo el gatito posándose sobre la cabeza de la fémina.

— ¿Dos niños? — eso rápidamente a Gray le llamo la atención. — ¿Cómo eran? — se sentó en la banca en espera de una respuesta.

— Pues era un niño de extraño cabello rosa y una niña de cabello azul. Ambos iban corriendo por la plaza de Magnolia y escuche los aullidos de unos lobos.

Esas palabras hicieron que el Fullbuster reaccionara y se levantara rápidamente y correr a la salida. — ¡Juvia! — exclamo para salir y aumentar la velocidad de su corrida.

— ¡G-Gray…! — Lucy no entendió el porqué el pelinegro comenzó a correr así. — ¿Juvia? — pronuncio ese nombre. — _¿Acaso ese es el nombre de la niña? Al parecer hay lobos cerca de la ciudad, si esos animales salvajes ven a los niños entonces… — también se preocupo un poco y salió junto a Happy cerrando un poco la puerta del templo sagrado para ir en busca de Gray y ayudarlo._

_Gray recorrió uno de los extremos del enorme pueblo, mostraba una mirada de desesperación al no encontrar a la pequeña._

— Juvia ¿Dónde te metiste? — dijo preocupado saltando a un tejado alto donde se podía ver un poco todo el pueblo. — Juvia…

— ¡Gray! — interrumpió Lucy desde abajo. — Buscare del otro lado de Magnolia, tu ve a buscar por estos alrededores. — esas palaras habían sorprendido al joven, pero decidió hacerle caso a Lucy con esa idea.

— ¡Avísame si pasa algo! — El Fullbuster salto del tejado para comenzar a correr nuevamente por otra calle con la esperanza de encontrar a la niña de cabellos azules.

— ¡Sí! — ella con su gran velocidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se alejo.

Detuvo su andar en una esquina cuando noto la presencia de lobos yendo rápidamente a un cierto lugar, habían mostrado los colmillos dirigiéndose a tal lugar.

Al parecer ese pequeño detalle le había dado a entender algo al Fullbuster, este frunció el ceño molesto ya que tal vez estaban persiguiendo a Juvia. No culpaba a los lobos ya que era normal la caza por sus instintos, pero no toleraba el hecho de saber que Juvia seria la próxima cena para esos lobos salvajes.

— No los culpo pero… —miro la luna y comenzar su andar despues de ello. — esto lo hago por ella…

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Juvia llego a un callejón sin salida, estaba temblando y los ojos inundados con gotas saladas y su pequeño vestido azul estaba manchado de algo de lodo y tierra y aquella rodilla que estaba lastimada de nuevo estaba algo raspada y con unos pequeños rastros de sangre en ella. Estaba asustada, hace unos segundos que se había perdido y Natsu desgraciadamente también había tomado otro camino sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

Miro atrás y vio que tres lobos estaban dirigiéndose lentamente mostrando los colmillos y con los pelos erizados, tenía miedo ya que pronto le seria de alimento para esos animales salvajes.

Uno de ellos salto hacia ella con la intensión de devorarla y ella por automático se encogió sobre ella misma y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Paso un poco de tiempo y no sucedió nada, seguidamente escucho el sonido lastimero de uno de los lobos y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró una silueta negra frente a ella, ella rápidamente reconoció al hombre que había logrado ahuyentarlos un momentos, los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre el joven y este únicamente les propino una patada doble a los lobos haciéndolos volar encima del que ya estaba herido.

Los lobos no tuvieron opción más que irse por no poder hacerle frente a un ser como el joven de cabellos negros.

— G-Gray-sama… — la niña llamo su atención con su voz temblorosa y este se volteo con una mirada preocupada y se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola en al acto. Ella se sintió protegida, pero de nuevo desconocía esa gran frialdad en el cuerpo de Gray.

— Me alegro… — la aferro más a él. — Me alegro que estés bien…

— Gray-sama… — ella soltó lagrimas de alegría y se abrazo a él temblando- Gray se había dado cuenta de ello y se sintió culpable, si hubiera estado más atento en estos momentos Juvia no hubiera sufrido un susto tan grande.

Había detectado un minúsculo aroma de sangre que provenía de la rodilla lastimada de la Loxar y rápidamente sintió incomodidad.

_Maldición ¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto? —maldijo a si mismo tratando de controlarse. _— _Y-Yo también tengo la culpa, ya estoy empezando a sufrir lo que siente Lucy al estar necesitada de sangre…_

Dio un respiro y cargo a la niña sin mirarla para así comenzar a llevársela a la Iglesia donde por el momento estaría más segura, la dejo sentada en una banca de madera para salir un poco y ver si había rastro de Lucy y Natsu.

_¿Por qué tardas tanto Lucy? — se pregunto respirando pesadamente y tratar de controlarse a cualquier costo. Se adentro a la iglesia nuevamente para ver a Juvia, pero ella no estaba._

— ¿Juvia?

— ¿Gray-sama…? — sintió que Juvia lo jaloneo un poco de la manga de su chaqueta y cuando el viento frio de la noche había hecho que el cabello de Juvia dejara al descubierto su pequeño y pálido cuello y aparte con la combinación del aire con la sangre de ella.

_Todo ocurrió…_

Se arrodillo rápidamente y sin ver a la niña, le tomo fuertemente sus muñecas mientras ella dio un gemido de dolor ya que la estaba lastimando, ella trato de forcejear y cuando vio que unos colmillos estaban sobresaliendo de la boca del vampiro se asusto más.

Grito al sentir que esos colmillos perforaron su piel de manera brusca y dolorosa y trato de empujar a Gray con la poca fuerza que tenia, pero este la tenía bien abrazada, no tenia posibilidad de huir. Lloro fuertemente al sentir mucho dolor dejando salir pequeños gritos al sentir que cada momento Gray incrustaba sus colmillos en el mismo lugar varias veces.

El por su parte no estaba consciente de que lastimaba a Juvia, su instinto sobrenatural estaba dominándolo completamente, sus ojos se habían puesto de un rojo carmesí para luego cerrarlos al sentir aquel delicioso liquido rojo recorrer su garganta.

De repente al escuchar el sollozo de la niña entro en sí y se asusto al ver que estaba haciendo.

_¡No puede ser…!_

— ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Juvia?! — escucho el grito de aquel niño pelirrosa y Gray rápidamente desclavo los colmillos del pequeño cuello para mirar asustado a Natsu quien tenía una mirada muy molesta y llena de ira y a Lucy que tenía una de preocupada al igual que Happy que volaba junto a la antes mencionada. — ¡Juvia! — Natsu grito y fue con ella alejándola de Gray quien solamente retrocedió con los ojos aun carmesí y sangre por sus colmillos y labios.

— Gray… — Lucy alejo a Gray un poco para darle a Natsu su espacio con Juvia y sabes como estaba, pero comenzó a forcejear con el porqué Gray quería acercarse.

— ¡Juvia! ¡Juvia! — gritaba Natsu al ver a la niña inconsciente y con lagrimas en los ojos, miro asustado la sangre que había salido desde el cuello de la Loxar y con ira miro al Fullbuster que ya había recobrado bien el sentido. — ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

— ¡Natsu yo…! — este trataba de quitarse a Lucy del camino. — Juvia… — cuando dio un paso adelante se detuvo por algo…

— ¡Aléjate de ella! — exploto el niño yendo con Juvia y cargarla en su espalda, tenía que regresar de nuevo al orfanato para que Juvia fuera atendida.

— ¡Espera Juvia…! — Gray miraba asustado él como la sangre manchaba a la niña, se sintió un maldito por haber cometido esa atrocidad. Cometió el mismo error que Jellal Fernández.

— ¡Happy vete con los niños, yo me encargo de Gray! — ordeno Lucy y el gato la cumplió, Natsu se fue junto a Happy corriendo con Juvia en su espalda, tenían que llegar rápido.

— ¡Juvia! ¡Juvia! — Gray miro que Juvia se perdió de su vista y trato de zafarse del agarre de Lucy como a de lugar. — ¡Juviaaaaaa!

— ¡Cálmate! — Lucy lo azoto en el suelo para colocarse encima de él y ejerciendo mas fuerza de la necesaria dejando inmóvil al joven. — ¡Si vas con ella empeoraras todo!

Gray se callo automáticamente y rechino sus colmillos entre si, como pudo golpeo el suelo dejando una pequeña grieta en el azulejo blanco.

— Soy un maldito… soy un maldito… — dijo golpeando de nuevo el suelo. — ¿Por qué demonios? — dio varios gruñidos y su voz se volvió algo quebrada. —Juvia… Juvia ¡Juvia!

Lucy por su parte lo abrazo para que este tratara de calmarse, estaba preocupada por esa niña.

Gray se levanto sin darle aviso a Lucy y rápidamente fue a aquella habitación para encerrarse y comenzar a lanzar maldiciones que únicamente Lucy escuchaba desde el exterior.

— ¡Juviaaaaaa!

_Y desde esa noche, el tiempo comenzó a pasar de manera lenta siendo una tortura para Gray Fullbuster quien estaba siendo atormentado por la atrocidad que cometió._

* * *

– _Desire For a Vampire –_

_Capitulo # 5 "El Pasar de los Años"._

_-_Continuara_-_

* * *

_**De seguro están con su cara de WTF? ¿Por qué la mordió siendo una niña? Ni yo tampoco lo pensé así, pero decidí escribirlo para ver cómo va la cosa.**_

_**Próximo Capitulo ya verán a Juvia como una señorita hermosa que puede que consiga muchos pretendientes, también no nos olvidemos de Natsu. ¿Qué paso con el pequeño Natsu y Lucy? Pronto sabrán que paso?**_

_**¿Cuál es la razón por la que Sanae quiere meter a Juvia al convento?**_

_**¿Jellal en busca de una Cazadora de Vampiros? ¿Erza Scarlet?**_

_**¿Cómo reaccionara Gray al ver a una Juvia joven y hermosa de lo que ya era?**_

_**Poco a poco se irá dando todo eso, paciencia.**_

_**Agradecimientos a…**_

**Ushiio: **Realmente todos ya estamos generando odio a Sanae, rápidamente se lo gano. Y si Gray muy celoso por algo que no llego mas allá de las fronteras. Qué bueno que te gusto la actualización y espero que esta también. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Juvia5878: **Noo XD. Minerva para mi es peor jaja. Sanae creo que no le llega a los talones. XD Pero bueno espero te guste esta actualización. Nos veremos y gracias por comentar.

**hushgueass****: **Gracias por comentar y qué bueno que te gusto. "Jutsu" realmente se ve algo tierno y mas como son niños, pero siempre votare por Gruvia. Agradezco tu comentario anterior.

**kAeDe-HiMe: **Sanae tendrá su merecido ya lo veras. Natsu y Lucy haciendo cositas, no como crees. Muy buena idea jaja. Gracias por comentar.

**Alex: **Bueno, al menos tengo hay 150% de apoyo y 50% en contra del loliconismo. XD Bueno creo que no es para tanto, lo superare. Jaja XD.

**Tomoe: **Pus si Gray es un lolicon y yo ni cuenta me había dado hasta que salió un tic de mi cabeza y dije Por dios ¿Qué he hecho? XD

**PoliFullbuster**: Un mini rival de amor. Al parecer las cosas no le vendrán de su lado y mas por la situación que paso en este momento. Pobre Juvia ='(. Gracias por comentar.

**Alex Darklight****: **Si hay Graylu de por medio, pero ya es cosa del pasado. Como dijo Gray ahora: El pasado se queda en el pasado". Y si Gray muy lindo celoso de un niño con tan solo 6 AÑOS… Gray realmente perderás algún día la cabeza. n.n

**tsukimi-san****: **Pronto vendrá un castigo para Sanae, únicamente ten paciencia XD

**Rirukasabe****: **Ya en el próximo capítulo Juvia ya tendrá su mayoría de edad, así que se te cumplió ese pedido. Y a mí también me gusta Bleach… gracias por comentar.

**LuFFy Eucliffe: **Si hubo en el paso Graylu y te entiendo a mi tampoco me gusta ni me llama la atención, yo los veo mas como hermanos. Y con respecto a la crack de Natsu y Juvia, pues yo los veo lindos y mas cuando son unos amores niños de 6 añitos. Si habrá Nalu, pero solo tienes que tener paciencia XD. Gracias por comentar y espero te haya gustado la actualuzacion.

_**Nos veremos pronto…**_

_**Atte: Maleny.**_


	5. 5- El Pasar de los Años

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Gray Fullbuster es un vampiro que vive en una Iglesia ¿Qué hace un vampiro viviendo en una iglesia? Por alguna razón aparente esta allí en busca de algo y no sabe lo que es. Su aburrido estilo de vida cambia cuando conoce a una linda niña que con el paso del tiempo va creciendo haciendo que el comience a tener interés de quien era ella. Aquella joven de hermosos cabellos azules y piel como la porcelana._

* * *

_-_ __**Desire For a Vampire**___-_

_( __**-Deseo de un Vampiro-**__ )_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 05: "El pasar de los Años"**_

* * *

_Anteriormente: Gray Fullbuster al conocer a una niña en la Iglesia principal de Magnolia, comienza a a sentir la necesidad de saber quien era ella, obviamente consiguiéndolo Las cosas se le dificultan con las intervenciones del mejor amigo de Juvia: Natsu Dragneel y una chica de su pasado: Lucy Hearfilia._

_Desgraciadamente las cosas no salen bien para el Fullbuster que hizo la misma acción que su camarada: Jellal Fernandez, alejando a Juvia de el. Despues de lo ocurrido, han pasado aproximadamente 12 años hasta entonces._

* * *

— _**G**__ray Fullbuster… — lo nombro con suma seriedad llevando una de sus pálidas manos a aquel rosario que tenia colgando en su cuello._

— _Juvia Loxar… —el pelinegro sonrió llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones mostrando en dicha sonrisa algo de emoción, mirándola de pies a cabeza. _

— _Ha pasado mucho tiempo… —dijeron ambos al unisonó, para después el silencio se encargara de hacer su trabajo._

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar todos los rincones que podía de Magnolia y con ello las personas comenzarían con su rutina diaria, todo se veía normal, excepto por una cuestión, por eso nos dirigiremos inmediatamente a la Iglesia de Magnolia.

Una rubia junto a un gato iban subiendo las escaleras y llegaron a aquella habitación donde allí actualmente se hospedaba aquel vampiro de cabellos negros y cuyo nombre era Gray Fullbuster.

— ¿Crees que se recuperara? — pregunto aquel tierno gatito azul algo preocupado mirando a su amiga.

— No lo sé Happy. — tanto Lucy como el guardaron silencio y cuando ella iba a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver la imagen de una despampanante pelirroja que salía con una sonrisa ignorando olímpicamente a los presentes y se fue de un pestañeo dejando a los demás confundidos.

— ¿Otra vez? — la Heartfilia se molesto un poco y entro para encontrarse al joven que estaba sentado en la cama teniendo la pared como objeto para recargarse y noto que los labios y colmillos que sobresalían estaban manchados de sangre que poco a poco eran limpiados por la lengua del Fullbuster, la cabeza la tenia hacia abajo, todo estaba en silencio y ella le incomodo rápidamente.

— ¿Lucy? — este noto la presencia de su visitante y la miro con unos ojos completamente opacados y que no mostraban vida alguna, su mirada cansada y sonrio débilmente. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— No tienes remedio Gray. — ella cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella con los brazos cruzados y una pierna un poco flexionada. — ¿Qué hacia esta pelirroja aquí? — obviamente ya sabía todo, pero quería escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

— ¿Qué no lo ves? —señalo con un dedo sus labios con algo de fastidio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás así? — reclamo sin perder el juicio. — Estas así desde que…

— Cierra la boca… — le dijo duramente, ya que no quería recordar lo que paso esa noche. — No me lo recuerdes. Lo único que quiero es olvidar lo que paso y lo más importante… — se recostó estando algo cansado. — olvidarme de ella. — cerro los ojos un momento, donde la imagen de aquella niña aparecía como siempre en su mente. — _Juvia…_

— Me voy, tuve contacto con Loke y me dijo que nos veríamos en las afueras del pueblo. No hagas ninguna tontería ¿entendiste? — ella salió junto con Happy dando un pequeño portazo, ya harta del comportamiento del Fullbuster.

El por su parte permaneció recostado en la cama sin decir palabra alguna. — Juvia ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? ¿Seguirás viva? ¿Estás en aquel convento? ¿Estarás con Natsu? — dio un gruñido, al parecer su presencia le hacía falta al de ojos grises.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Un joven de cabellos azules iba caminando con cautela por el bosque que estaba situado en las afueras de la ciudad principal del reino de Fiore: Crocus y al parecer iba acompañado por dos mujeres, una de cabellos oscuros y otra de cabellos peli rosados.

— Jellal ¿estás seguro que estamos bien aquí? —pregunto la mujer de cabellos oscuros.

— Tal vez. —únicamente respondió eso el joven peliazul.

— ¿Cómo que tal vez? — reclamo su acompañante.

— Ultear tranquila. — la calmo la otra chica que al parecer era un poco más joven que la otra.

— Pero Meredy, estamos arriesgándonos a que esos Cazadores nos encuentren.

— No puedo creer que ella sea uno de esos Cazadores. —dijo cabizbajo Jellal siguiendo caminado y haciendo más lento el movimiento de sus pies.

— ¿Te refieres a la pelirroja? — pregunto Ultear. — Erza.

— Mejor conocida como "Titania" — dijo Meredy algo seria. —La mejor Cazadora de Vampiros. Tu amada. ¿Por qué su afán de ser Cazadora? ¿Acaso paso algo por la cual caza a vampiros?

— Cuando era niña fue puesta de esclava con muchos de su edad por vampiros. — respondió el joven Fernández deteniéndose. — Yo estaba con ella cuando éramos niños.

— Oye Jellal, pero en ese tiempo seguías siendo humano ¿no?

— Así es Ultear. Yo… —no termino ya que se escucho una gran explosión haciendo que se pusieran alerta.

— ¡Vino de allá! — señalo la pelirrosa y los tres con una gran velocidad se dirigieron a donde fue la explosión, llegaron a una especie de zanja enorme donde allí se podía ver la silueta de una persona que era una mujer, ya que poseía cabellos largos. Por su parte ellos se escondieron de unos arbustos para ver qué pasaba.

Una mujer de cabellos rojos se encontraba en el lugar con una espada en mano y ante sus pies estaban los cuerpos cansados de tres vampiros que no podían moverse, habían gastado todas sus energías en una sola mujer que los derroto rápidamente y sin sudar.

— Es ella… —dijo Meredy.

— E-Erza… —susurro Jellal mirándola fijamente.

— Cacería completada. — dijo la escarlata guardando la espada en una funda para despues mirar a los vampiros que estaban tendidos en el suelo sin conocimiento. — Al parecer ellos no sabían nada.

— Erza… —escucharon la voz de una joven y de los arbustos salió tal chica de cabellos albinos.

— Mirajane ¿me seguiste? — pregunto la pelirroja algo sorprendida.

— El Maestro me envió… — sonrió y miro lo que estaba en el suelo. — ¿Son ellos?

— Si. Son los vampiros que cometieron el asesinato de la familia que servía como cliente al gremio. — cerro los ojos lamentándose. — Es una gran pérdida.

— Sera mejor llevarlos para que sean procesados ante el Consejo de Cazadores. —dijo la albina dirigiéndose a ellos con la intensión de llevárselos, pero la Scarlet lo impidió. — ¿Erza?

— No te molestes Mira, yo lo hago. — tomando el cuello de sus trajes, la mujer se los llevo arrastrando seguida de la albina para abandonar el lugar.

Por su parte el trió de vampiros salió de su escondite mirando con algo de miedo el andar de Titania con aquellas presas.

— Es peor de lo que imagine. —Ultear estaba algo asombrada. — ¿Jellal?

— E-Erza… — sus ojos mostraron algo de tristeza y emoción por haberla vuelto a ver aunque fuera de lejos.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Se miro detenidamente ante aquel enorme espejo llevando una mano a lo que serian dos marcas de colmillos en su cuello pálido. Los miro detenidamente y su mirada de endureció un poco mostrando algo de molestia e inconformidad.

Aquellos recuerdos de cuando fue mordida sin una pizca de delicadeza hizo que diera un pequeño sollozo, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, aquel dolor que sintió al igual que le debilidad al sentir la falta de sangre en su organismo.

— No puedo creer que el… — dijo decaídamente mirándose en el espejo y después tomar una venda para colocarse en torno al cuello y ocultar aquella marca, que por alguna razón no ha desaparecido.

Se vistió con un vestido blanco sin mangas y de tirantes donde la falda le llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas, haciendo lucir esas pálidas piernas que serian la debilidad de un hombre, su cabello completamente liso llegándole por media espalda y usando unas sandalinas cómodas. Se coloco un sombrero de sol blanco que hacia juego con el vestido y tomo seguidamente una pequeña maleta azul no muy grande similar a una bolsa y salió sonriente porque sabía que alguien la estaba esperando.

Camino por el corredor para llegar a la puerta de una habitación donde allí estaría su acompañante tal vez recogiendo su equipaje. Toco la puerta y escucho un "adelante" para así entrar con el permiso concedido.

Cuando entro cerró la puerta y se encontró con un joven pelirrosa que estaba guardando lo último en una maleta negra y cuando la miro, este sonrió.

— ¿Listo Natsu-kun? — pregunto ella correspondiendo a esa sonrisa.

— Si, solo déjame terminar y nos iremos a la estación. — este recogió la maleta y después tomo otra más pequeña del mismo color y juntarlas. — Oi Juvia… — llamo su atención. — ¿Estás segura de volver? — dijo algo serio aquel joven de apellido Dragneel, que con el paso de los años se ha vuelto un joven muy apuesto, traía un traje negro, pero únicamente el saco era lo último que faltaba y las mangas estaban remangadas hasta los codos y una típica bufanda adornando su cuello.

— Juvia esta algo insegura… — dijo sentándose en la cama. — Juvia puede que vuelva a verlo tarde o temprano si regresa a Magnolia. — Se quito por el momento el sombrero de sol.— Pero Juvia necesita respuestas, tanto de él… como de Sanae-san. Juvia fue enviada a Crocus para así comenzar con su vida en el convento pero Juvia… — no termino porque alguien la abrazo y noto el peso de Natsu sobre su cuerpo, estando atrapada entre el colchón y el joven de cabellos peli rosados que la abrazaba con fuerza. — N-Natsu-kun… — sintió que él la aferraba más a su cuerpo.

— Perdón por no haberte protegido en ese momento. Debiste haberte asustado mucho…— dijo sintiéndose completamente culpable de aquel suceso que ocurrió aproximadamente hace 12 años.

Permanecieron abrazado en aquella cama por unos minutos para así levantarse algo apenados y salir de la habitación con sus cosas rumbo a la estación, habían tomado un carruaje que los llevaría a dicha estación y entrar al vagón que los llevaría rumbo a _Magnolia._

Se sentaron uno frente del otro para así charlar y matar el tiempo que haría de Crocus a Magnolia, Juvia en gran parte del camino estuvo muy pensativa mirando fijamente el paisaje que la naturaleza proporcionaba en aquel entonces.

_Han pasado exactamente 12 años de aquel incidente donde Juvia fue involucrada… —_ _Juvia comenzó a recordar todo lo que ha pasado desde aquella noche. — Juvia siente que fue apenas ayer en la noche, aquel miedo que Juvia sintió es algo que no se puede olvidar muy bien que digamos._

_Juvia decidió permanecer encerrada en el orfanato sin salir hasta la edad de 12 años, allí Juvia fue enviada a la Capital de Fiore: Crocus donde seria cuidada por unas monjas que serian las próximas maestras de Juvia cuando entrara al convento en los siguientes 6 años._

_Pero Juvia no quiso cumplir la orden de Sanae y término convenciendo a las monjas de que ese no sería el mejor lugar para Juvia, por suerte y felicidad de Juvia, Natsu también la acompaño hasta ahora. Conforme iba creciendo, Juvia comenzó a conseguir información de lo que realmente seria Gray Fullbuster, llegando a una desgarradora conclusión. _

— Gray Fullbuster es realmente un vampiro. — dijo sin querer y llamando la atención de Natsu.

— Juvia. ¿Realmente tu estas pensando en ir a enfrentarlo? — el Dragneel estaba algo preocupado, no quería que de nuevo se repita lo de hace años atrás.

— Juvia quiere saber el porqué lo hizo. — respondió aun mirando el paisaje. —Por cierto, escuche que el Consejo de Cazadores decidió fundar varios gremios especializados en Cazadores.

— Este mundo está siendo corrompido por esos monstruos. — Natsu parecía molesto. — Pero al menos se que Magnolia fue fundado un gremio de Cazadores, allí es en donde nos encontraremos con esa persona.

— ¿Natsu-kun piensa volverse un cazador de vampiros? — vio que este asintió sin mirarla y despues ella bajo la mirada para atreverse a hacerse esa pregunta. — ¿Cazaras a Gray-sama? — pregunto algo temerosa.

— Obviamente primero necesito una respuesta de porque nos lo oculto y el caso más importante porque te mordió esa noche.

— Ya veo…

— Pero lo primero que hare cuando lo tenga de frente, es molerlo a golpes.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Lucy miraba confundida a aquel pelinaranja que estaba en el suelo de rodillas y sollozando, la rubia no sabía qué hacer. — L-Loke ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto al joven que no podía dejar de sollozar, incluso unas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos y a la vez empapando aquellos lentes que usaba.

— Aries…

— ¿Qué pasa con Aries? — Lucy ya estaba al borde de la desesperación. ¿Acaso le paso algo a la joven de cabellos rosados y mirada tierna?

— Aries esta… — dio una pausa cuando sintió un nudo en su garganta. — Aries está muerta… — finalmente lo dijo dando un golpe en el suelo de tierra.

— ¡¿Qué?! — grito Lucy y Happy estaba también impresionado. ¿Aries muerta? — ¡¿Cómo que muerta?!

— Karen…

Con ello la Heartfilia se dio cuenta de lo que significaba al nombrar a esa despreciable mujer. — ¡¿Dónde está Karen?! — pregunto levantando la voz y molesta. — ¿¡Donde esta?! — estaba molesta y enseño sus finos colmillos, iría en busca de esa mujer y hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho, para vengar a Aries.

— Ya no es necesario Lucy…

— ¿Cómo que no? Esa mujer desde el principio estaba obsesionada contigo y cuando tú te enamoraste de Aries las cosas se complicaban con esa mujer en medio de ustedes todo el tiempo…

— Karen ya está muerta…

— ¿Qué?

— Me entere por Virgo que ella fue cazada por Cazadores. — respondió decaído y se levanto sin ve a Lucy. — Ella declaro que mato a Aries por celos de ella. De haber sabido, no hubiera dejado a Aries marcharse de mi lado.

— Loke… — Lucy lo miro tristemente, uno de sus buenos amigos estaba destrozado por la pérdida de su amada de cabellos rosados.

— Al menos me hubiera gustado saber donde quedaron los restos de Aries. — dijo con una sonrisa de tristeza y sintió inesperadamente un abrazo de consolación de la rubia. — Lucy…

— Loke, no me preocupes así. — dio una pausa y continuo. — No sonrías cuando tengas tanto dolor por dentro.

— L-Lucy… — no lo soporto mas y comenzó a llorar por el amor que sentía hacia su amada Aries.

Pero hay un dato oculto entre todo esto, algo que Loke no sabe y que no sabrá hasta que aquel día llegara.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Ambos llegaron con bien a Magnolia y miraron el lugar, en los últimos 6 años casi no ha cambiado. Así que ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro y comenzaron a caminar con sus maletas rumbo al lugar donde estarían el resto de sus vidas. Pero como Natsu y Juvia decidieron tener caminos diferentes por un tiempo para ver que les deparara la vida, cada quien tomo un rumbo diferente.

— Que malo que me toca casi del otro extremo. — dijo burlón este y miro a Juvia que estaba sonriente como hace un rato. — ¿Estarás bien sin mi?

— Juvia estará bien. — lo abrazo inesperadamente. — Estamos en el mismo pueblo, así que no hay problema. Nos volveremos a encontrar… Juvia te lo asegura.

— Ten cuidado Juvia… — le correspondió el abrazo. — Si me necesitas, sabes que me encontraras en Fairy Tail.

— Conviértete en un gran cazador. — le animo dulcemente y ambos se separaron. — Este no será un adiós, si no un hasta luego.

— Tienes razón…

Ambos se dieron un beso en la mejilla y cada quien se fue por su lado. Juvia camino rumbo a su nuevo hogar donde viviría sola, estaba en uno de los extremos del pueblo donde curiosamente se ubicaba la Iglesia principal.

Llego a una gran casa de dos pisos y entro sin problemas para dejar sus cosas y ver el lugar, era realmente cómodo y espacioso, al menos se sentía bien sal saber que tenía un lugar donde quedarse ya que no quería regresar al orfanato nunca más. Sanae no sabe que ella estaba aquí y que no iba a volver.

Eras alrededor de las 6:00 de la tarde y recordó que en esa hora la iglesia estaría vacía, así que armándose de valor comenzó a dirigirse a tal lugar para encontrarse con aquel joven de cabellos negros.

— Gray Fullbuster… — dijo estando a unos metros de llegar a la Iglesia, estaba muy nerviosa y tenía algo de miedo, verlo después de pasados 12 años.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

El vampiro de ojos grises estaba como siempre recostado en la cama sin hacer nada, aferrado a la soledad que lo acompañaba desde hace años.

— Juvia… — dijo entre susurro teniendo sus ojos cerrados y recordándola nuevamente. — Juvia…

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir algo raro en el ambiente y en el aire, se levanto y puso más atención a sus sentidos, escuchaba los pasos de alguien llegar a la iglesia, noto inseguridad y algo de temor con cada paso que se acercaba.

Un delicado aroma comenzaba a golpear sus fosas nasales y abrió los ojos en par al reconocer ese aroma, pero no había algo diferente en el. Como pudo se levanto y con pasos algo acelerados comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, cuando abrió la manija llevo una mano a sus ojos al sentir los rayos de la luz molestarle un poco, pues obviamente al estar encerrado casi una gran eternidad eso, sentiría la molestia.

Los sonidos de los pasos de aquella persona hicieron que el Fullbuster fuera yendo al barandal para ver de quien se trataba y frunció el seño al ver a una joven caminar buscando por todas partes, nos mostraba su rostro por aquel sombrero de sol que ocultaba su cara.

¡Un momento! ¿Cabello hermoso y sedoso de cabello azul? ¿Una venda cubriendo su cuello? Ella… ella era…

— N-No puede ser…

La joven se quito el sombrero para mostrar su identidad, haciendo que Gray abriera los ojos en par al ver de quien se trataba.

— Juvia no está segura de esto. — se dijo a sí misma la joven que no estaba al tanto de que aquel vampiro estaba mirándola fijamente y con ojos de sorpresa.

Gray al escuchar esa voz quedo embelesado, esa niña de 6 años que a temprana edad ya mostraba lo bonita que era, ahora se convirtió en una joven inocente, pura, realmente hermosa que haría que muchos quedaran rendidos ante sus pies. Se ha vuelto una belleza.

— J-Juvia… — finalmente la nombro y aquel brillo que había perdido en sus ojos por estos largos años volvía nuevamente a aquellos orbes grises.

* * *

– _Desire For a Vampire –_

_Capitulo # 5 "Revelaciones"._

_-_Continuara_-_

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto o no les gusto? ¿Fairy Tail?**_

_**Realmente me encanto mas la escena Jutsu, es que son lindos y como no lo puedo resistir. Tengo que resistir ¡ya!**_

_**Bueno, ya las cosas comenzaran a darse, enfrentamiento que le dará Juvia a Gray ¿Cómo llegaran las cosas?**_

_**¿Consejo de Cazadores? ¿Gremios especializados en caza de dichos seres?**_

_**¿Jellal finalmente ve por unos segundos a su amada Erza?**_

_**¿Aries muerta obteniendo el sufrimiento de Loke? ¿Que es lo que realmente Loke no sabe?**_

_**¿Cómo reaccionara Sanae al saber que Juvia no está en el convento como había planeado?**_

_**Pregunta: Tengo muchos proyectos pensados Gruvia y no me decido por cual publicar terminando este proyecto o mi ofro fics ¿La lluvia regresara? Les diré las opciones que tengo y ustedes responderán si son tan amables.**_

_**Fairy Tail: The Return Of The Clan. — En este fics, un antiguo Clan se da a conocer para declararle la Guerra a Fairy Tail por algo de pasado. Pero la cuestión es que Juvia es una pieza clave en dicho clan. –Como Hiro aun no da a conocer algo de la historia de Juvia, pues me imagine muchas cosas que decidí plasmarlas en este fics futuro.**_

_**Malditos Recuerdos del Pasado: Un joven llamado Shurinosuke llega convirtiéndose en un nuevo integrante de Fairy Tail, pero él tiene una historia junto a Juvia. Resulta que Shurinosuke es el primer amado de Juvia antes de conocer a Gray. Ahora las cosas se complican por la inesperada confusión de la chica, al tener que lidiar no solo con Shurinosuke, si no con Gray. –Yo siempre me imagine que tal vez Juvia amo a alguien antes de Gray y así crear una gran controversia XD y al imaginarme a Gray como segunda opción- (Eso sonó algo cruel, peo este lo merece por Tsundere)**_

_**Esas son las ideas que tengo por el momento, asi que voten para ver cual quieren que publique en un tiempo futuro.**_

_**Agradecimientos a: PoliFullbuster - kAeDe-HiMe - Alex - hushgueass - Juvia D Portgas - Ushiio - kaisafesadness - WhiteRabbit94 y LuFFy Eucliffe. **_


	6. 6- Revelaciones

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Gray Fullbuster es un vampiro que vive en una Iglesia ¿Qué hace un vampiro viviendo en una iglesia? Por alguna razón aparente esta allí en busca de algo y no sabe lo que es. Su aburrido estilo de vida cambia cuando conoce a una linda niña que con el paso del tiempo va creciendo haciendo que el comience a tener interés de quien era ella. Aquella joven de hermosos cabellos azules y piel como la porcelana._

* * *

_-_ __**Desire For a Vampire**___-_

_( __**-Deseo de un Vampiro-**__ )_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 06: "Revelaciones"**_

— _¿Me odias…? — el pelinegro se atrevió a preguntar, causando algo de confusión y sorpresa en la joven de cabellos azules. _

_Ella por su parte sonrio y suspiro para despues mirarlo fijamente. — No te odio. _

_Este por su parte se sonrojo y trato de ocultarla colocando su mano a su rostro tratando de controlar el sentimiento que tenía vivo en este momento y por alguna razón, aquel corazón de hielo que posee poco a poco comenzaba a ser derretido._

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

**J**uvia miraba a todas partes en busca de alguien a parte de Gray Fullbuster. — Padre-san, padre-san. — Ella tenía ganas de ver a aquella persona de tercera edad que la había ayudado muchas veces.

Gray por su parte aun estaba maravillado con aquella voz de aquella hermosa de cabellos azules, pensaba que nunca la vería de nuevo. Pero ahora se preguntaba ¿Natsu aun estaba con ella? ¿Acaso ellos ya tienen algo que ver?

Recuerda las veces que Natsu lo fastidio y "aprovecharse" de la situación para darle celos con Juvia y realmente lo acepta. Sentía celos de Natsu Dragneel y si lo volvió a ver cerca de esa chica de nuevo, no lo soportaría.

Podría decirse que el seria su rival desde hace mucho tiempo.

Como su humor había vuelto a ser el mismo, se le ocurrió dar su presencia ante ella y ver que quería Juvia aquí y porque regreso. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo escucho una línea de la joven que lo dejo un poco helado.

— Juvia piensa que sería buena idea volverse una Cazadora. Natsu-kun también lo será, así que sería bueno que Juvia lo sea también. — dijo algo seria mirando la salida. — También es para seguir el consejo de Erza-san, ir a Fairy Tail.

El Fullbuster se quedo helado al escuchar esa oración. ¿Cazadora de Vampiros? ¿Fairy Tail? ¿P-Pero porque comenzó a interesarse en eso?

¿Acaso ella lo hace por lo que él, le hizo hace años? ¿Acaso ella lo odiaba por aquella dolorosa mordida? Al parecer esa es la razón por la cual quiera ser Cazadora. Y lo más importante llegando a una fría conclusión.

_Juvia quiere cazarme… — su voz interior parecía algo decepcionada mirando de la misma manera a la joven, pero lo único que podía hacer era saltar para posicionarse atrás de ella._

Juvia escucho el sonido de un aterrizaje y suspiro al darse cuenta de quién era, tranquilizo aquel corazón suyo que comenzaba a palpitar con más fuerza para darse y valor comenzando a dar la vuelta con lentitud.

Ambos conectaron sus miradas con seriedad y se mantuvieron en silencio, la joven lo único que hizo fue desviar la mirada un poco sin saber que decir, pero se armo de valor y lo miro con algo de seriedad.

— Gray Fullbuster… — lo nombro con suma seriedad llevando una de sus pálidas manos a aquel rosario que tenia colgando en su cuello.

— Juvia Loxar… —el pelinegro sonrio llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones mostrando en dicha sonrisa algo de emoción, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo… —dijeron ambos al unisonó, para despues el silencio se encargara de hacer su trabajo.

¿Qué pasara y como terminara esta situación? 12 años que no se veían y al fin l hacían, pero al parecer esta charla seria larga.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Natsu había llegado a su destino, llego a una casa donde dejo sus cosas, cuando encontró la cama se tiro en ella por lo cansado que estaba por el viaje y por caminar al otro extremo de Magnolia. Más tarde tendría que ir a aquel famoso Gremio especializado con Caza de Vampiros.

Suspiro ya que no quería levantarse, estaba cansado. — Que cansancio. Quiero dormirme todo el día.

Hubo un largo periodo de silencio y eso fue porque él comenzó a recordar algo.

— Aquella vez. — empezó a recordar algo que no lo había dejado en paz desde aquella noche. — Esa chica. — la imagen de una rubia apareció en sus pensamientos. — Me pregunto quien será, ahora recuerdo que ella estaba con nosotros cuando ese Gray mordió a Juvia.

_Natsu corría asustado por las calles del pueblo, no sabía qué hacer, así que se escondió un momento en un callejón, su cuerpo estaba temblando y trataba de recuperar la respiración._

— _J-Juvia… — se acordó de que tomo un camino diferente al de su mejor amiga. — Deje a Juvia sola ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo soy?_

_Callo su voz al instante por escuchar a los lobos que estaban merodeando por allí cerca de donde estaba, así que decidió esconderse detrás de un bote enorme de basura para no ser descubierto y tratar de ser camuflado por el mal olor de esta._

_Los lobos al no encontrar nada, decidieron ir a buscarlo por otro lado, aprovechando eso Natsu salió para ir en busca de su amiga y tratar de protegerla._

— _Juvia… — salió disparado a buscarla desesperado llegando al lugar donde se habían separado, para comenzar su búsqueda, pero fue mala idea ya que allí estaban lobos que cuando lo vieron comenzaron a perseguirlo._

_El niño Dragneel comenzó a correr en busca de ayuda y poco a poco por el susto comenzaban a salir lágrimas._

_Llego a un puente de concreto donde el agua corría tranquilamente, allí fue donde tropezó y al no poder levantarse miro atrás para ver el cómo los lobos iban a lanzarse sobre él._

_Todo paso en cámara lenta y el niño de cabellos rosados cerró los ojos._

_¿Este sería su final? Al parecer no lo seria esta noche._

— _¡Déjenlo en paz! — una rubia con una capa negra salto hacia los lobos mandándolos a volar con una sola patada voladora haciendo que los lobos retrocedieran ante tal acto._

— _¡Lucy, es un niño! — volaba el Neko azul mirando el estado de Natsu._

— _¿Está bien Happy? _

— _¡Aye!_

_Lucy sonrio un poco y al escuchar el gruñido de los cuatro lobos que estaban allí enfrentándola, se puso seria. — Happy, retrocede junto al niño._

— _Como digas… — Happy como pudo arrastro del cuello de la ropa del Dragneel quien aun no abría los ojos por el susto._

— _Ya verán… — la Heartfilia salto y comenzó a combatir con los lobos que atacaban juntos o de manera individual._

— _¡Vamos Lucy! — animaba el gato lanzando puños al aire._

_Natsu se atrevió a ver qué pasaba y vio él como la joven de cabellos rubios terminaba con el último de ellos para dejarlos inconscientes._

— _Para que aprendan a no entrometerse con los humanos. — les dijo como una orden señalándolos. — Aunque ellos la verdad… — miro al niño. — Son muy débiles._

— _Lo hiciste bien Lucy…_

— _No fue para tanto. — cruzo los brazos. — Oe niño ¿estás bien?_

_Este no respondió y se levanto para mirarla algo incomodo y algo molesto. — Y-Yo no te pedí ayuda…_

— _¡Así me agradeces que te haya salvado! ¡No seas malagradecido mocoso!_

— _¡No soy ningún mocoso! ¡Yo hubiera podido con ellos!_

— _¡De no ser por mi ahora mismo serias cena de lobos! — ese fue un buen punto que especifico la rubia e hizo que Natsu no dijera nada más._

— _Como quieras… — dijo el niño resignado._

— _No entiendo porque Gray está interesado en rescatarlos a ti y a esa niña Juvia._

— _Es verdad. — recordó a su amiga de cabellos azules. — ¡Tengo que buscar a Juvia!_

— _Espera desesperado. Gray ya está con ella, así que únicamente lo que debemos hacer es ir a la Iglesia. — explico la chica._

— _Pues vamos…_

_Lucy cargo al niño en su espalda y comenzó a caminar hasta el grado de correr con algo de su sorprendente velocidad para llegar más rápido, pero cuando se acercaba detecto algo mal en el ambiente, un aroma familiar y al saber de que era abrió los ojos en par acelerando su paso._

_Cuando llegaron, allí fue donde presenciaron el momento donde Gray estaba mordiendo bruscamente a Juvia causando la ira d Natsu Dragneel._

— _¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Juvia?!_

_Noto que Lucy los había apartado para darles su espacio y dar la orden a Happy. — ¡Happy vete con los niños, yo me encargo de Gray! — ordeno Lucy y el gato la cumplió, Natsu se fue junto a Happy corriendo con Juvia en su espalda, tenían que llegar rápido._

_Natsu había mirado hacia atrás para ver a la chica que trataba de controlar a su amigo y de allí en fueras ya no supo que paso con ella, ahora lo que le preocupada era su amiga que estaba herida y podría morir._

— Únicamente recuerdo que se llama Lucy… — suspiro y se levanto mirando el reloj de su bolsillo, eran las 7:00 en punto de la tarde, la hora citada para ir a ese famoso Gremio de Cazadores. — Tengo que ir a Fairy Tail ahora o de lo contrario no podre ser un Cazador.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

— Oh, Erza, Mirajane han regresado. — decía una mujer con un ¿barril? entre sus manos estando sentada en una gran mesa. — Que bueno que volvieron…

— Gracias Cana… — sonrio la albina para ir a una barra para atender a los demás miembros.

— ¿Y el Maestro? — pregunto la pelirroja sentándose junto a la de cabellos largos.

— Donde siempre ¿Por qué?

— Tengo que darle mi informe… — ella se levanto y comenzó a caminar a la habitación donde estaba su superior, entrando con el debido respeto. — Maestro Makarov.

— Erza, han vuelto. — dijo un anciano de estatura baja y una mirada algo seria. — ¿Pasa algo?

— Vengo a dar mi informe… — dijo seriamente. — La Caza fue Completada, aquellos vampiros ya fueron procesados por el Consejo de Cazadores, tuve que llevarlos de Crocus hasta Era. Ellos si eran los vampiros buscados por haberse involucrado en el asesinato de la familia que servía de cliente a Fairy Tail.

— Ya veo… — miro a la pelirroja que tenía la cabeza gacha. — ¿Y? Pudiste encontrar información de Jellal Fernández.

— N-No… — dijo empuñando sus puños que se volvían un poco más blancas por la fuerza ejercida.

— Erza ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás así? — pregunto el anciano ya más serio por cómo estaba su aliada.

— No tengo idea Maestro. Lo único que quiero hacer es: Cazar a Jellal.

— ¿No crees que estas yendo muy lejos? Ya es cosa del pasado, lo único que te pido es que cuando estés cara a cara con Jellal, que hablen.

— Pero Maestro…

— Es lo único que te pido Erza. Sé que es demasiado para ti, pero no quiero ver que destruyas a una persona amada para ti

— Entendido… — llevo una mano a su cuello que al parecer necesitaba ser atendida por algo en estado líquido.

— Ve antes de que te debilites. Recuerda que tú eres "Titania"

— Gracias Maestro… — ella dio reverencia y se fue rumbo donde estaba Mirajane y la miro. — Mira yo…

— No hace falta que me lo digas Erza… — la albina tomo un pequeño balde donde estaba lleno de hielos y entre ellos reposaba una botella de un liquido rojizo carmín y una copa de cristal.

— Perdón la molestia Mira… — tomo lo que había pedido y fue a la planta alta del Gremio que estaba vez estaba deshabitada, allí fue donde tomo la botella y se sirvió en la copa mirándola con algo de molestia, pero era necesario para su cuerpo.

Cuando tomo un sorbo de esa copa, sus ojos se volvieron rojos por la sensación de tomar sangre por el enojo y "odio" que sentía hacia Jellal.

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse y hubo un silencio, esta al mirar desde el barandal noto a un chico de cabellos rosados, sonrio ya que supo de quien se trataba, dejo su bebida por un momento y bajo las escaleras para acercarse al joven.

— Natsu, así que has venido. — sonrio al chica. — Es bueno verte…

— Erza, vine porque quiero aceptar tu invitación. — sonrio algo nervioso al estar con ella. — _Al menos no se ve como un monstruo hoy, cuando la conocí daba miedo._

— Todos escuchen. Le presento a Natsu Dragneel. — hablo a todos los presentes. — Lo conocí en una misión en Crocus, el me ayudo demasiado y decidí recomendarlo para que se vuelva un Cazador. Tiene un potencial único.

— ¡Hola a todos! — Saludo con una gran energía.

— Vamos, te llevare con el Maestro. Serás entrevistado para despues formar parte de nuestro Gremio.

Lo condujo a la sala del Maestro para entrar y así dar sus razones por las cuales quiere ser Cazador de Vampiros.

Erza regreso a donde estaba antes de reencontrarse con Natsu y recordó la mirada del Dragneel. —_Esos ojos cuando lo conocí…_

_¡Quiero volverme un Cazador! ¡Te lo imploro!_

— Me recordaron mucho a mí antes de llegar. — dijo dando una sonrisa melancólica y siguió bebiendo disfrutando del deleite de aquella bebida carmín.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Sanae estaba en el despacho golpeando la mesa de su escritorio por lo que había dicho aquella mujer de nombre Naomi.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? — la miro enojada tratando de controlar su coraje.

— Q-Que en la carta que nos enviaron del convento de Crocus, las monjas decidieron no hacerse cargo de Juvia.

— ¡Maldita seas Loxar! — ese grito asusto a la presente quien miraba a la puerta, donde allí estaba Juvia detrás de ella escuchando sigilosamente. — De haber sabido que esto pasaría, debí de haberme deshecho de ella.

— Sanae-san.

— Juvia Loxar… — apretó sus puños. — Eres muy astuta, no cabe duda que lo heredaste de tu madre.

— ¿Eh? — Juvia no comprendió nada de lo que aquella mujer estaba diciendo. — _¿La madre de Juvia?_

— ¿A qué se refiere Sanae-san? — pregunto Naomi sin comprender también la situación.

— Juvia Loxar, resulta que esa niña es la hija de los difuntos Cazadores de Vampiros que había en el Reino de Fiore.

— Cazadores de Vampiros dices…

— Así es, eso fue hace muchos años. Yo en mi tiempo era también una Cazadora y compartía equipo con ellos. La cuestión es que sin querer me enamore de aquel hombre, lo ame con todas mis fuerzas y no era valiente como para decírselo.

— ¿Qué paso con usted y los padres de Juvia?

— El y ella se casaron y se retiraron de su profesión dejándome sola. Yo ejercía mi profesión de Cazadora y cuando no pude mas, me retire y me hice cargo de este orfanato hasta la actualidad.

— ¿Pero porque tanto afán en herir a Juvia? — la muchacha no sabía el motivo o razón de que Sanae sea así con Juvia con tal de perjudicarla y hacerle la vida casi como un infierno.

— Porque si él se hubiera casado conmigo, entonces ella sería como mi hija.

— Sanae-san…

— Recuerdo el día, esa noche lluviosa… — dio una pausa antes de continuar. — Ese hombre vino a mí pidiendo a que le salvara la vida a su preciada hija. Lo cual lo acepte para así despues chantajearlo, pero nunca creí que… el muriera junto a su amada.

Juvia abrió los ojos al escuchar eso. Entonces ella fue dejada por su padre. Su padre por alguna razón estaba pidiendo ayuda para que fuera salvada de algo malo, suponiéndolo así.

— El padre y la madre de Juvia están… — hablo la acompañante de Sanae quien miraba la ventana, justamente a la luna llena.

— Muertos…

La peliazul se separo de la puerta y con pasos sigilosos comenzó a retroceder para despues irse corriendo escapando de la verdad que escondía aquella mujer que la manipulo tantos años en el orfanato.

_¡N-No puede ser posible! — la chica siguió corriendo con las lagrimas que salían descontroladamente de sus ojos. __— No puede..._

— Cuando vuelva a ver a esa niña… — Sanae estaba muy molesta y haría algo al respecto. — Hare que su vida se vuelva un infierno, nunca debiste haber nacido, ahora cada vez que te veo me recuerdas a tus padres.

_Juvia Loxar. No tengo más opción que matarte si es necesario, pero no seré yo quien lo haga. Buscare a alguien para así no ensuciarme las manos._

* * *

– _Desire For a Vampire –_

_Capitulo # 7: "Búsqueda"_

_-_Continuara_-_

* * *

**_¿Que paso con Juvia y Gray? Mas adelante y con detalles la conversación y como quedo el asunto. Los padres de Juvia ¿muertos? como, por quien y como se las arreglaron para salvar a Juvia._**

**_Agradecimientos a: PoliFullbuster - hushgueass - LuFFy Eucliffe - Ushiio - Juvia D Portgas - kAeDe-HiMe_ y un comentario sin nombre, gracias por comentar.**

**Las vere pronto y ojala hayan gustado de esta sencilla actualización.**

**Y con respeto al fics: Publicare "Malditos Recuerdos del Pasado" Gracias por sus respuestas. XD**


	7. 7- Busqueda

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Gray Fullbuster es un vampiro que vive en una Iglesia ¿Qué hace un vampiro viviendo en una iglesia? Por alguna razón aparente esta allí en busca de algo y no sabe lo que es. Su aburrido estilo de vida cambia cuando conoce a una linda niña que con el paso del tiempo va creciendo haciendo que el comience a tener interés de quien era ella. Aquella joven de hermosos cabellos azules y piel como la porcelana._

* * *

_-_ __**Desire For a Vampire**___-_

_( __**-Deseo de un Vampiro-**__ )_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 07: "Búsqueda"**_

**A**brazo sus piernas fuertemente mientras se aferraba a una botella de sake, lo que escucho le dio en un punto muerto de su corazón destrozado, no sabía qué hacer y más cuando se sentía más sola que nunca. Su familia, una familia que tuvo y a la vez no, ellos la engendraron y desde muy pequeña fue criada con amor, todo el amor posible y al final fue puesta en cuidado de aquel orfanato donde tiene únicamente malos recuerdos.

Pero esta vez decidió dar un alto y por eso no cumplió con a la orden de Sanae respecto al convento en Crocus, esta vez no dejaría que manipulara su vida a su antojo.

Dio giros a su botella que estaba casi vacía y cuando dio el último trago dejo la botella en la mesa junto a la cama y recostarse en ella comenzando a llorar.

— ¿Por qué Sanae-san? ¿Por qué? — pregunto tratando de encontrar una lógica, sabía bien el motivo, pero eso no era justificación.

— Juvia quiere estar con el ahora. — se aferro a las sabanas y despues se abrazo a ella misma. — Gray-sama… — comenzó a recordar aquella charla que tuvo hace unas horas con el joven Fullbuster.

_Ambos decidieron romper el silencio que se formo hace unos minutos, realmente era algo incomodo y que molestaba de sobremanera._

— _Finalmente decidiste aparecer. — el Fullbuster decidió usar tono bulón, ahora que sabia las verdaderas intenciones de Juvia Loxar, no debería bajar la guardia._

— _¿Así es como te diriges a Juvia despues de tanto tiempo? — dijo algo ofendida por el trato que el pelinegro daba. — Ni creas que fue fácil volver a Magnolia de nuevo._

— _Pero me di cuenta de algo. — de un pestañeo la acorralo en una banca mirándola picaronamente. — Te has vuelto una belleza Juvia._

— _¡¿Qué pretendes?! — alzo la voz la Loxar y se separo de él sonrojada, tenerlo cerca sentía que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal — No pienses jugar con Juvia de nuevo._

— _¿Por qué piensas eso? — dejo a un lado su lado burlón por lo que había dicho._

— _Por esto… — de un tirón se quito el vendaje mostrando las marcas de los colmillos de Gray._

_Gray por su parte abrió los ojos atónito mirando la marca de su filosa dentadura. — Siguen intactos. Entonces ella..._

_¿Sabes que significa ser mordido o morder a alguien? Significa un signo de pertenencia. De intimidad._

_Recordó las palabras de Lucy y corrió un poco la mirada algo sonrojado llegando a otra conclusión que puede que lo confortara un poco. — Eso quiere decir que ella, es mía ahora._

— _Al menos di algo. — reclamo algo molesta llevando su mano a la marca. — No sabes cuánto dolor sintió Juvia…_

— _Estaba necesitado de sangre ¿sí? — contesto algo rudo. — Y eras la única que estabas cerca de mí en ese momento, así que lo que paso, pasó. — dijo Gray sentándose en una banca tranquilamente._

— _Solo por eso lo hiciste. — se sintió algo ofendida. — Pero… — su mirada le dio a entender algo a Gray._

— _No te preocupes, ese dicho de que si eres mordido por un vampiro te convertirás en uno de ellos, es puro cuento. — dijo recargando su cabeza con su mano. — Es solo un simple mito…_

— _Un mito, pero entonces… — Juvia no comprendía nada._

— _Tal como ustedes, a nosotros también se nos da el derecho de hacer crecer a nuestra sociedad. — se levanto y de nuevo la acorralo en la banca y esta vez se sorprendió al notar que ella no opuso resistencia, noto únicamente un tímido sonrojo de aquellas pálidas mejillas._

— _¿A qué te refieres Gray-sama?_

— _Ustedes pueden traer al mundo a nuevo seres humanos y nosotros también estamos en nuestro derecho, nosotros siendo vampiros completos o híbridos en mi caso yo, poseemos toxinas conectadas a nuestros filosos colmillos listas para ser usadas por nuestra voluntad. Un ejemplo, si yo te inyectara esas toxinas, tu cuerpo comenzaría con una pequeña y dolorosa transformación convirtiéndote en una de nosotros._

— _¿Qué? — Juvia se mostro asustada, pero recordó que a lo largo de su vida hasta ahora no había sentido ningún cambio físico ni mental, eso quiere decir que… — Entonces Gray-sama…_

— _Así es Juvia… — se acerco mas a ella y tomándola del mentón la miro fijamente. — Únicamente bebí de tu sangre. Además, no soy capaz de volverte en un monstruo como yo._

— _Gray-sama… _

— _Lo siento — la abrazo tomándola de sorpresa, este la aferro con algo de fuerza sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho, por su estupidez la había alejado de el tantos años que fueron una eternidad para él._

— _G-Gray-sama…_

— _Antes que me digas algo, quiero preguntarte algo… — ¿Me odias…? — el pelinegro se atrevió a preguntar, causando algo de confusión y sorpresa en la joven de cabellos azules. _

_Ella por su parte sonrio y suspiro para despues mirarlo fijamente. — No te odio. _

_Este por su parte se sonrojo y trato de ocultarlo colocando su mano a su rostro tratando de controlar el sentimiento que tenía vivo en este momento y por alguna razón, aquel corazón de hielo que posee poco a poco comenzaba a ser derretido._

_La chica se separo y lo miro con algo de determinación, pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas aun no desaparecía._

— _Gray-sama aun a pesar de muchas cosas, Juvia entiende algunas de ellas y está consciente de que ustedes se debilitan al no beber ni una sola gota de sangre._

— _¿Cómo sabes eso? — pregunto algo asustado._

— _Juvia investigo quien realmente era Gray-sama, era necesario para el día en que nosotros dos nos volviéramos a encontrar._

— _Juvia…_

— _Juvia tiene que irse… — dijo sonriendo._

— _¿Tan pronto? — su voz pareció algo decepcionada. _

— _Juvia vino aquí por dos razones, la principal era buscar a Gray-sama y la segunda es saber sobre el pasado de Juvia._

— _¿Tu pasado?_

— _Si. Juvia tiene muchas preguntas y no sabe qué hacer. Pero está dispuesta a ir en busca de esas respuestas._

— _¿Volverás? — Gray la tomo inesperadamente de la mano para no soltarla hasta que le diera una respuesta positiva._

— _Juvia lo promete. — le respondió sonriendo. — Ahora que Juvia ha vuelto, Juvia no se alejara de Gray-sama._

_El vampiro la jalo suavemente hacia él, tomarla de la cintura y besarla causando la total impresión de la joven que tenía los ojos abiertos en par. ¡Gray la estaba besando!_

_Juvia sintió el suave movimiento de los labios de Gray contra los suyos y cerró los ojos para colocar sus brazos en el cuello del Fullbuster y corresponder con algo de torpeza y ternura ese cálido beso._

_Al final sintió los labios de Gray en la marca de su cuello sacándole un ligero gemido y junto las frentes de ambos para mirarse, con ella aun aprisionada de la cintura por esos fuertes brazos._

— _Es una promesa entonces… —_ _Gray le sonrio seductoramente para soltarla finalmente dándole la espalda. —Nos vemos, Juvia._

_Ella llevo sus manos a sus labios y rápidamente salió de la iglesia rumbo al orfanato, pero en el rostro del camino aun sentía esa dulce sensación de aquellos fríos, pero exquisitos labios y aquellos cosquilleos cuando estos tocaron su piel pálida._

— _¿Por qué Juvia se siente así? — noto que su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. — Al parecer Juvia…_

Sonrio y llevo la mano a la marca de sus colmillos. — Al parecer Natsu-kun tiene razón. Juvia está enamorada de Gray-sama, incluso puede que fue desde la primera vez que lo vio de niña.

_Si quieres llorar ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Digo, es mejor que llorar sola._

— Gray-sama. — ella recordó las palabras del joven y sonrio para levantarse de la cama. — Esa es una de las razones por las cual Juvia se enamoro de usted, Gray-sama. — agarro una de sus almohadas azules y la abrazo con algo de fuerza. — Juvia lo ama.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

La noche cayó en el pueblo de Magnolia y como siempre las calles ya estaban despoblabas, no había ni un alma rondando.

En aquella habitación se encontraba aquel vampiro de cabellos negros que miraba perdidamente el techo, teniendo sus brazos como almohada.

Inesperadamente recordó las palabras de Juvia. — _Juvia piensa que sería buena idea volverse una Cazadora. Natsu-kun también lo será, así que sería bueno que Juvia lo sea también._

— Una cazadora. — repitió quedándose helado por un momento. — Y todo por Natsu ¿eh? — gruño cuando ella menciono a Natsu. — ¡Natsu, Natsu! ¡Siempre es por Natsu! — dio un golpe en la pared junto a su derecha y allí la dejo postrada en la fría pared.

— Natsu, realmente eres un dolor de cabeza. Por alguna razón siempre tienes a Juvia como quieres y eso no me gusta. — estaba algo molesto y lo más importante celoso. — No permitiré que me arrebates a Juvia, aun si te vuelves un cazador, no voy a echarme para atrás. Pero… — bajo la cabeza y se calmo un poco al recordar el asunto de Juvia como futura cazadora. — Pero ella quiere cazarme ¿no?

Imaginándose a Juvia teniéndolo entre la espada y la pared es algo que no soportaría, pero por alguna razón le reconfortaba saber que estaría bien si es Juvia quien lo cazara y no otra persona, si algún día es cazado, entonces a la única persona que se lo permitirá seria a Juvia Loxar.

— Si son así las cosas, entonces esperare a que ese día llegue. — dijo decaído.

Recordó inesperadamente el beso que le había robado, se sonrojo al instante, pero sonrio al haber estado maravillado por esa rica unión de labios. Hasta ahora nunca había probado unos labios tan suaves y cálidos como los que poseía Juvia.

Le encanto mucho él como ella le correspondió con algo de torpeza y dulzura inocencia llegando a una pequeña conclusión.

_Al parecer ella es virgen… — recordó el rostro sonrojado de Juvia las veces que la había acorralado entre la banca de madera y el. — Se ve tan adorable sonrojada._

Ahora lo que lo puso serio por unos momentos era acerca de la situación de Juvia, sobre su pasado y el cómo llego al orfanato.

— Tengo que ayudarla, pero no sé como con tanto cazador liderando aquí y mas por Erza Scarlet. Jellal ya tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Lucy caminaba despreocupadamente para saber que paso con su amigo Gray y si aun estaba con esa actitud, ella misma le propinaría unos grandes golpes para que reaccionara.

— Ese Gray, si lo veo con su actitud de siempre, lo moleré a golpes. — le decía a su Neko acompañante.

— Oye Lucy, siento algo raro en el ambiente. — decía Happy volando junto a la rubia y mirando con algo de desconfianza el lugar.

— Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. — Lucy detuvo su andar y miro por todas partes. — Siento una presencia que nos sigue.

Alguien inesperadamente salto con la intensión de lastimarla, Lucy miro al cielo y esquivo el ataque que provoco ese individuo dejando una grieta en el suelo bajo su pie. Qué suerte que la joven vampira se alejo o al parecer no viviría para contarlo.

— ¿Quién eres? Amigo o enemigo… — reclamo la Heartfilia tomando posición de ataque y preparando sus largas uñas.

El polvo del ataque se desvaneció y la chica frunció el seño al ver que sobresalía u rebelde cabello de un extraño color rosado.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Al parecer te encontré Lucy. — hablo el chico con una voz algo intimidante.

_Por alguna razón se me hace muy familiar. —la voz interior de la joven hablo seria. — Espera un momento, que no es el… — no termino porque vio completamente el rostro del joven. — El es…_

— ¡Lucy, es ese niño! — exclamo Happy igual de sorprendido.

— Oh, es el gato azul. — el pelirrosa sonrio y llevo sus brazos tras su nuca. —Hola, tanto tiempo, Lucy y Happy.

— Natsu Dragneel. — hablo la muchacha llevándose una pequeña sorpresa. — El mejor amigo de Juvia Loxar.

— Al parecer me has reconocido Lucy, eres muy buena en esto ¿no? — dijo divertido acercándose, pero al grado de hacerlo, la rubia miro que tenia la insignia de aquel gremio en su hombro.

— ¡Eres un Cazador! — alzo la voz asustada retrocediendo. — ¡No te acerques Cazador!

— Oh ya lo notaste. — le mostro la marca de una cola de hada. — Soy un reciente Cazador de Fairy Tail y todo gracias a Erza.

— No… — retrocedió mas asustada. — "Titania" ¿está en Magnolia? ¿Está en Fairy Tail?

— ¿La conoces?

— Esa pelirroja es una de las mejores Cazadoras de Vampiros que hay en Fiore. Sería una tontería si no la conociera, al menos en mi vida nunca me he topado con ella, únicamente escucho de otras bocas el como ella siempre caza a vampiros. Ella es un monstruo.

— Pues ya somos dos pensando en eso. — le dijo Natsu calmado. — Bueno, únicamente vine a saludarte y ahora me voy. — le dio la espalda dejando a la rubia confundida.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Nada más viniste a hacer tanto alboroto? — reclamo la rubia molesta.

— Únicamente eso y preguntarte. ¿Gray Fullbuster sigue aquí en magnolia?

— ¿G-Gray? ¿Acaso piensas…?

— No, pero necesito una explicación de por qué lo hizo. — dando referencia a lo acontecido con su amiga de cabellos azules.

— No confió en ti. No te diré nada respecto a mi amigo Gray.

— ¿Entonces…? — se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura provocando que ella se quedara estática. — Dime al menos tu nombre completo, es lo único que te pido.

— No se lo diré a un cazador. No caeré en tu trampa cazador.

— Bien, como quieras Lucy ¡Nos vemos! — el joven despreocupadamente la soltó y se encamino rumbo al gremio.

— Lucy ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Happy.

— N-No se… — ella comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su cintura, algo inexplicable. — _Pero ese niño, se volvió muy apuesto. — declaro algo sonrojada. — Así que Natsu Dragneel ¿eh?_

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

— J-Juvia ¿qué haces aquí? — Natsu se sorprendió al ver a la joven frente a la entrada de Fairy Tail, traía una mirada algo preocupante y obviamente, a él le preocupo.

— Natsu-kun. — lo abrazo y este no hizo más que corresponder. — Natsu-kun.

— ¿Te paso algo? Ya no llores. — el pelirrosa miro a su mejor amiga tratando de saber que tenia.

La pelirroja salió y vio la escena. — Juvia, así que has venido. — la muchacha salió, pero cuando miro el estado de la Loxar se preocupo también. — Juvia, Natsu será mejor que entremos.

Los llevo a una mesa donde la chica comenzó a relatar todo lo que escucho en el orfanato. Luego de eso Natsu dio un golpe en la mesa.

— Esa mujer. — el chico no podía con tantas cosas que tenían que ver con Sanae. — Me las pagara.

— Juvia. — Erza miro a la chica recibiendo su atención. — Al parecer has venido a algo más que solo a ver a Natsu.

— Pues Juvia, quiere buscar información. Los padres de Juvia fueron Cazadores y Juvia quiere saber si aquí se puede encontrar dicha información.

— ¿Supiste algo Juvia? — pregunto el pelirrosa preocupado viendo que su amiga asentía con la cabeza. — Cazadores.

— Juvia lo supo indirectamente de Sanae-san. Ya que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta de su oficina.

— Juvia.

— Bueno, al menos tenemos estadísticas acerca de los cazadores que ejercían su profesión antes de que los gremios se fundaran. Aunque sea, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

— Por favor Erza-san. — imploro Juvia.

— Ven entonces. — la tomo de la mano y la guio a unas escaleras abajo donde allí había una biblioteca subterránea. Y al final le señalo un enorme estante. — Aquí están los archivos, allí tal vez haya información de tus padres. Creo que necesitas estar sola, así que me retiro. Natsu y yo te esperamos arriba.

— Hai, gracias Erza-san.

La joven miro 5 grandes libros con relieve del estante y comenzó a investigar, primero con uno buscando pagina por pagina siendo alumbrada la habitación con una pequeña vela.

Las horas pasaron y ella había terminado apenas con el segundo.

— Por favor que haya algo que le sirva a Juvia. — ella mostraba desesperación al no encontrar nada.

Llego con el tercer libro que era color rojo y comenzó a buscar en el índice.

— Por favor, por favor…

Comenzó a leer hasta que…

— ¿Eh?

_Lista de Cazadores con estado "muerto" hasta ahora registrados para su consulta:_

_Pag. 128 - Ryu Sakami_

_Pag. 400 - Sanae Miyazaki._

_Pag. 576 - Zetsu Loxar._

_Pag. 578 - Etsuko Minami siendo conocida ahora como Etsuko Loxar._

— L-Loxar… — repitió la joven mirando los nombres que estaban al final de la lista.

— Juvia… — alguien la susto y vio que era Natsu. — Creo que tengo que llevarte a casa ahora.

— P-Pero…

— No podemos hacer nada el Gremio ya tiene que cerrar sus puertas.

— Bien. — la chica no tuvo opción que dejar el libro en la mesa, ya despues regresaría para poder investigar con más calma.

— Yo me encargo de lo demás, ustedes vayan a descansar. — dijo Erza caminando escaleras abajo. — Mañana puedes volver Juvia.

— Gracias Erza-san. — sonrio al chica y junto a Natsu se retiraron.

Titania por su parte cuando iba a cerrar el libro, vio el artículo donde Juvia había conseguido lo que quería.

— ¿Zetsu y Etsuko son sus padres? — pregunto la pelirroja poniendo atención y dejando a un lado los datos personales para saber si hay algo acerca de su fallecimiento.

_Matrimonio de Cazadores Loxar:_

_**Misiones:**__ 15 de Clase S – 27 de Clase Normal._

_**Tipo de Armas:**__ Anti Vampiros._

_**Perdidas de vida: **__Confirmado. Asesinados por vampiros._

_**Vampiros Homicidas: **__No se tiene un registro de quien pudo ser el culpable, pero se ha encontrado únicamente por el momento que el involucrado posee iniciales __**GF**__._

— ¿GF? — se pregunto y frunció el seño. — Como que me suena. Pero la pregunta es ¿de dónde?

_No se tiene un registro de quien pudo ser el culpable, pero se ha encontrando únicamente que el involucrado posee iniciales __**GF**__._

Erza decidió dejar el libro donde estaba, ya que al parecer Juvia regresaría pasa saber que pasaba con sus padres y por quienes fueron asesinados. Solo que esta vez, aquellas iniciales llamaron mucho su atención.

* * *

– _Desire For a Vampire –_

_Capitulo # 8: "Secuestro"_

_-_Continuara_-_

* * *

**¿Como quedo? Deberían preguntarse en la explicación de como un vampiro convierte a un humano en uno de ellos. De seguro dirán ¿y esta que se fumo? XD Esta el tipico dicho de que si un vampiro muerde a un humano, se vuelve también vampiro.**

**No se ustedes, pero ese dicho ya esta muy visto y quería ser un poquito mas original. Por favor ¡no me maten!**

** Si saben quien es el culpable ¿no? GF, es facil eso. Pero me pregunto ¿como reaccionara Juvia si algún día se entera de quien es el culpable?**

**XD**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Rirukasabe - lucyyta - Alex Darklight - hushgueass - Medaka-chan - LuFFy Eucliffe y PoliFullbuster.**

**Los vere en el proximo capitulo.**


	8. 8- Secuestro

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Gray Fullbuster es un vampiro que vive en una Iglesia ¿Qué hace un vampiro viviendo en una iglesia? Por alguna razón aparente esta allí en busca de algo y no sabe lo que es. Su aburrido estilo de vida cambia cuando conoce a una linda niña que con el paso del tiempo va creciendo haciendo que el comience a tener interés de quien era ella. Aquella joven de hermosos cabellos azules y piel como la porcelana._

* * *

_-_ __**Desire For a Vampire**___-_

_( __**-Deseo de un Vampiro-**__ )_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 08: "Secuestro"**_

— _¿__**Q**__uién demonios eres tú? — aquel joven de cabellos naranjas y anteojos azules estaba postrado frente a lo que sería un cazador. El día ha llegado, así que todos estarán en guerra._

_Aquel joven con el espíritu similar a un León tenía suma desconfianza hacia aquella mujer Cazadora, se había dado cuenta por la figura esbelta de la persona. Lo único malo, era que esa mujer escondía su identidad con una capa negra._

— _Un vampiro que corrompe a la sociedad humana no puede seguir con vida. — dijo aquella joven entre el silencio ganándose la sorpresa de Loke._

— _E-Esa voz… — la reconoció y ya no supo qué hacer, en ese momento la mujer se había quitado la capucha mostrando su identidad._

— _T-Tu eres… — y se quedo helado ante el descubrimiento._

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Natsu Dragneel caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a la iglesia de Magnolia, era el momento para enfrentarse y ver a Gray Fullbuster. Ambos tenían unos pendientes por el asunto de la peliazul y esto no se iba a quedar así como así.

— Ojala que ese idiota no trate de escapar. — sonrio burlonamente — Ser cazador es muy divertido.

Al parecer Natsu aun no perdía su sentido el humor, pero esta vez trato de hacerla a un lado, imaginando la cara del Fullbuster cuando sepa que es ahora un cazador.

Sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando ya tuvo en su frente el templo sagrado, era el momento de la verdad. Entro en silencio para tratar de sorprenderlo, aunque sabía que no funcionaria de nada, Gray era un vampiro y seguramente ya lo habría detectado a distancia. Cuando entro, miro por todas partes en busca de su presencia.

Escucho un ligero ruido y ya sabía de que se trataba, en pocas palabras no tenia de que preocuparse.

— Ya sé que estas por aquí. — dijo el chico algo serio fijando su vista en el barandal donde allí estaba sentado ese pelinegro de ojos grises. — Gray Fullbuster.

— Así que este mocoso creció y se volvió en esto. — su voz era de burla, como si le divirtiera el hecho de volver a ver a Natsu. — Nos vemos las caras de nuevo Natsu Dragneel.

— Porque no bajas y hablamos "tranquilamente" — dijo este haciendo énfasis en la palabra tranquilamente.

— Dime qué quieres aquí idiota. — lo reto Gray ya fastidiado, no lo soportaba cuando era un niño y ahora que tenia la mayoría de edad, las cosas se le harían más problemáticas.

— Le prometí a Juvia que no te cazaría por lo que habías hecho hace 12 años. Primero tengo que saber el porqué lo hiciste y de eso dependerá la respuesta. Y creo que también ella también quiere saberlo.

— Juvia. — repitió el nombre de la mujer que albergaba su mente. — Es más, acabo de verla no hace mucho. Se ha vuelto más hermosa que antes.

— ¿Qué tramas Gray? ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Juvia? ¿Por qué tu afán de acercarte a ella? ¿Qué quieres de ella? ¿Por qué exactamente ella? — dijo muchas preguntas sacándole una risa burlona al pelinegro. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Nada, es solo que haces muchas preguntas. — el Fullbuster sonrio y se sentó en una banca. — Lo único que puedo decirte es que… — miro al pelirrosa algo triunfante. — Ella me interesa bastante.

Natsu lo miro seriamente y apretó sus puños. — Tú sabes bien que quiero a Juvia ¿no?

— ¿Qué tu qué? — Gray se levanto por lo que dijo el joven Dragneel.

— Yo quiero a Juvia. — Natsu noto lo tensa que se puso la mirada de Gray. — _Al parecer tiene celos de mí. —_ _había llegado a esa pequeña conclusión por cómo se comportaba el vampiro. — _No malinterpretas las cosas Gray, yo quiero a Juvia al grado de verla como una hermana. Una hermosa hermana que nunca tuve y que siempre quise tener.

— ¿Cómo se que realmente no amas a Juvia? — pregunto el joven postrándose enfrente de Natsu. — Si en algún caso la amaras, yo te la arrebataría o haría que ella me escoja a mí.

— En todo caso te pediré que me digas ¿Por qué lo hiciste Gray?

Gray le dio la espalda y llevo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. —Hace mucho tiempo que abandone mi antigua vida como un ser que atemorizaba a cualquier ser humano.

— ¿Eh?

— Han pasado muchos años desde que probé por última vez la sangre humana. Eso es un gran error para nosotros ya que dependemos de ese líquido vital para nosotros. Así que no creí que tanto yo como Lucy sintiéramos la necesidad de volver a beber sangre.

— Por lo que he notado, Lucy también es un vampiro ¿no?

— Estas en lo correcto. Lucy es un vampiro de sangre pura, yo soy un hibrido de vampiro.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? — Natsu no comprendió ese punto.

— Existe una jerarquía en la sociedad vampírica, un vampiro de sangre pura en este caso Lucy, es un ser que nació totalmente de una familia de vampiros completos. Ellos son los que dominan la jerarquía vampírica y segundo vendrían siendo los híbridos de vampiro. Este caso es como yo, soy mitad humano mitad vampiro, y la verdad hay ventajas de ser un hibrido.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

— Este por ejemplo. — Gray extendió sus brazos un poco a los lados. — ¿Un vampiro en una iglesia? Naturalmente los vampiros no soportan los artículos religiosos o incluso la luz del sol. Yo en mi caso puedo vagar libremente por el mundo siendo tocado por la luz solar.

— Es un buen punto. — dijo Natsu algo desinteresado.

— Así que es por eso que había mordido a Juvia. Estaba necesitado de sangre y ella era la única que estaba cerca de mí en ese momento. — vio que el pelirrosa tenso la quijada. —Y te seré sincero Natsu, no lo hice por gusto completamente. Me sentía un total desgraciado por haberla mordido. ¡Tú no sabes cómo me siento al haberlo hecho!

— G-Gray…

— Por eso estuve aquí esperando a que volviera. Que volviera en este lugar donde nos conocimos, para verla y pedirle perdón. ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! ¡Tango me dolió cuando supe que ella se fue de Magnolia! ¡Y mas peor cuando supe que era contigo!

— ¿Quién te dijo sobre nuestra partida?

— El anciano de esta iglesia. Desgraciadamente el murió 8 años despues de que se fueron.

— ¿Qué? — Natsu abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que dijo. — ¡¿Lo mataste?!

— ¡Claro que no idiota! Ya estaba anciano, ya no le quedaba mucho de vida. El me conto que ustedes dos se fueron por ordenes de esa mujer de nombre Sanae y todo para que Juvia se volviera una monja.

— Pero al final ella no lo hizo. —esas palabras del chico Dragneel impresionaron a Gray.

— ¿Qué?

— Juvia no quiso tener esa vida, así que por eso regreso, para enfrentar a Sanae y buscarte. Ella quería verte Gray. Pero Juvia tiene que tener cuidado, no sabemos de lo que sería capaz Sanae. — el joven Dragneel le dio la espalda. — Por eso te pediré algo Gray Fullbuster.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi?

— Que protejas a Juvia. — lo miro y el de ojos grises lo miro expectante. — Tienes mi permiso de acercártele.

— ¿Qué te paso para que dijeras eso?

— Dijiste que estas interesado en Juvia y al parecer ella también. Así que te la dejo en tus manos. — se acerco a él y lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta negra. — Pero si algo malo le pasa a Juvia, te la arrebatare.

— Natsu…

— Te dejo a Juvia en tus manos. Más te vale que la trates bien ¿entendido? — sonrio al ver que Gray asintió un poco.

— ¿Oh? — ambos escucharon la voz de aquella mujer que fue casi el centro de la conversación. —Natsu-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? — Juvia estaba en la entrada impresionada al ver que su mejor amigo estaba frente a aquel vampiro que estaba siempre en sus pensamientos.

— Juvia. — dijeron ambos al unisonó viendo como se acercaba a ellos. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto el pelirrosa.

— Estaba camino a Fairy Tail y decidí venir a ver a Gray-sama. — sonrio un poco la chica, pero en cambio Gray sintió algo de molestia al escuchar que ella mencionaba a ese gremio cazador de vampiros. — Y a parte Juvia quería hablar a solas con Gray-sama. Es de algo muy importante.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente para que Gray aceptara ese favor de la Loxar y poder hablar, dirigiéndose al arroyo del este.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

— Ya saben qué hacer entonces. — dijo una mujer que estaba en una taberna con una capucha puesta ocultando su identidad.

— ¿Esa chica esta aquí en Magnolia? — pregunto un hombre que estaba rodeado de lo que serian sus secuaces. — ¿Es hermosa?

— Oh sí. Mucho de lo que te imaginas. —sonrio la mujer. — Si cumplen bien a mi pedido, tendrán el dinero y a la chica.

— Tenemos que saber el nombre de la chica para poder encontrarla. Con el nombre es más que suficiente.

— Su nombre es Juvia, Juvia Loxar.

— Lindo nombre ¿no chicos? — dijo el líder y sus secuaces se rieron un poco.

— Nos divertiremos mucho Erigor-sama.

Erigor miro a la mujer que estaba sentada frente suyo. — Nunca creí que una cazadora retirada decidieron pedirle un trabajo a vampiros como nosotros ¿eh? — sonrio a la mujer burlonamente. — Estas llena de sorpresas cazadora o mejor dicho. Sanae Miyazaki

La mujer se retiro la capucha mostrando una sonrisa. — Ya tienen su trabajo y el anticipo, así que más te vale que cumplan con el trato.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con Juvia Loxar? — pregunto Erigor ya emocionado.

— Pensaba en que acabaran con su vida, pero no quiero ser tan cruel. — se recargo en la silla meditando las cosas. —Sería mejor un trauma psicológico de por vida, no es casi lo que tengo en mente pero al menor quiero verla acabándose poco a poco.

— Y eso es…

— Seria buena idea… —dio una pausa. — Que fuera ultrajada. — mostro su sonrisa satisfecha al saber lo que tendría en contra de Juvia.

El grupo de vampiros dieron una gran carcajada, alegres por la petición. — Al parecer estaremos complaciéndonos con el cuerpo de esa preciosidad.

— Trato hecho Sanae Miyazaki. — tanto Erigor como Sanae estrecharon manos.

Quien lo diría, una cazadora pidiéndole favores a un despiadado vampiro. Que bajo has caído Sanae.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Al este del pueblo de Magnolia, al parecer no era muy tranquilo aquel arroyo ya que se escuchaba la discusión de dos personas.

— ¡¿Por qué me dices esto?! — Juvia le alzo la voz a la persona que estaba frente a él. — ¡Gray-sama!

— Estas equivocada si piensas que seguiré compartiendo mi vida con una persona que pronto se volverá una cazadora.

— P-Pero Gray-sama.

— Lo único que realmente quieres es cazarme ¿o es así?

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?

— Tú al parecer me odias por haberte mordido hace 12 años. Y por eso regresaste, para ir a Fairy Tail e integrarte como Cazadora de Vampiros ¡Niégalo!

— ¡Juvia no lo niega! — ella ya estaba al borde de saque de quicio. —Juvia únicamente no niega que quiere volverse Cazadora, pero no por lo que piensas Gray-sama.

Ambos no eran conscientes de que eran espiados por Natsu, Lucy y Happy que estaban detrás de unos arbustos a unos metros de donde estaban.

— Que lata. — pregunto Natsu fastidiado, pero controlando las ganas de no cazar a Gray por el cómo estaba tratando a Juvia en este momento. — _Si, que interesado estas en ella Gray._

— Tú lo has dicho Natsu — menciono Lucy mirando atentamente la escena. Al parecer Lucy también estaba en busca de Gray y allí fue donde se topo con Natsu en los arbustos escuchando la conversación.

— Nunca había visto a Gray tan molesto. — el Neko interrumpió estaban encima de la cabeza de Natsu.

— Por cierto Lucy. — Natsu miro a la rubia. — ¿Te enfermaste o algo? Porque desde hace unos días que nos hemos reencontrado, pues me has tratado diferente a la última vez.

— Ah pues yo… — ella no sabía que decir, la pregunta vino de golpe. — No entenderías…

— No lo entendería si no me lo dices. — menciono el pelirrosa.

— Todo a su tiempo Natsu. — ella lo nombro mirándolo. —Al menos debemos ver cómo ayudar a esos dos.

— Que yo recuerde, tú y Juvia no se han visto las caras. — menciono el gato.

— Ya será la hora de hacerlo. — dijo la Heartfilia decidida. — Ella seguramente será el nuevo futuro de Gray, así que ella tiene que saber todo del pasado de Gray, para saber si seguirá con él o no.

— Gray-sama entiendo que en parte te sientes mal al saber que seré una cazadora, pero yo realmente quiero hacerlo. — Juvia dio un pequeño motivo, no era para cazar a Gray, eso no. Antes muerta.

Vio que Gray le dio la espalda, haciendo que ella estuviera esperando algún rechazo o una palabra. — Haz lo que te plazca, pero si eres una Cazadora, entonces no te me acerques más. — el tenía pensado irse, pero sintió el como ella se abrazaba a su espalda haciendo que no se fuera.

— Gray-sama, a Juvia le duelen tus palabras. — ella comenzó a llorar un poco. — Por favor Gray-sama, Juvia lo hace por…

Gray deshizo el agarre y con su velocidad se fue dejándola sola. Juvia no podía creer que Gray le diera la espalda.

— Gray-sama. — ella no lo soporto y cabizbaja comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa, pasando cerca por los arboles donde estaban Natsu y los demás escondidos. — Natsu-kun, no se atrevan a seguir a Juvia. —con eso dicho, se fue sin decir nada más y a la vez sorprendió a los que estaban ocultos en los arboles.

_Juvia creyó que Gray-sama la apoyaría en esto. Pero al parecer Juvia se equivoco. _

La peliazul no quería estar cerca de nadie, ni siquiera había ido a Fairy Tail. Casualmente la lluvia caía sobre Magnolia esa tarde, por alguna razón odio que la lluvia la acompañara en este momento. Caminaba por las calles rumbo a las afueras de esta, ni tenía pensado a donde ir. No tenia rumbo fijo.

— Gray-sama ¿Por qué le haces esto a Juvia? —se preguntaba llorando, sus lagrimas estaban camufladas por la lluvia. — Juvia se siente sola.

Cerró los ojos llevando su cara a la lluvia siendo mojada por las inmensas gotas, quería olvidar lo que Gray le dijo aunque fuera por un momento.

— Así que tu eres Juvia Loxar. —escucho una voz detrás de ella y al voltear no había nada, creyó que era su imaginación.

Pero de repente sintió que alguien la tomaba de los brazos y cintura para colocarle un trapo en su boca y nariz e inmediatamente se durmió, el hombre no ejerció mucho esfuerzo para lograrlo.

Juvia fue entregada a los brazos de Erigor quien mostro una sonrisa satisfactoria, la primer fase estaba completa.

— Realmente eres una preciosidad Juvia Loxar. Y pronto tanto mis hombres como yo gozaremos de ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes. — la miro con sorna y se fue a la guarida.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Dos días pasaron y tanto Natsu como Fairy Tail se enteraron que Juvia no volvió a aparecerse desde la última plática que tuvo con Gray. La buscaron en su casa y no había rastro e incluso en el orfanato, Megumi no sabía nada y Sanae "tampoco".

— ¿Dónde estás Juvia? — Natsu golpeo la mesa con su puño frustrado y preocupado. — ¿Dónde estás?

— No sabemos por donde más buscar. —decía Mirajane preocupada. — Lo malo es que Erza no está. ¿Por qué fue a esa misión en Crocus?

— Si Erza se entera que Juvia está desaparecida, entonces se volvería loca. — menciono Cana sin ninguna gota de alcohol. — Erza le tomo simpatía a Juvia. ¿Qué haremos entonces

— Juvia. — Natsu murmuro y salió rápidamente del gremio rumbo a la iglesia, si Gray tenía algo que ver en eso, lo haría pagar.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

— Que aburrido día. — Gray estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación sin hacer nada, no tenía nada que hacer ni dónde ir. Este día era para pura pereza al parecer. En los últimos dos días no había visto a Juvia, tal vez ella si cumplió con su advertencia, si se volvía cazadora, que no volviera a acercar a él.

— ¡Gray! ¡Gray! — escucho al voz de Natsu y cuando se sentó en la cama, la puerta se abrió de un portazo para ver que el Dragneel lo tomaba bruscamente del cuello de su camisa. — ¡¿Dónde está?! — reclamo molesto.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! —Gray no entendía por qué tan brusco su rival.

— ¡¿Dónde está Juvia?!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso a Juvia? — menciono Gray preocupado.

— No me vengas con ¿Qué le paso a Juvia? — Natsu lo soltó y lo enfrento. — Juvia está desaparecida desde hace dos días y tu ni en cuenta. ¡Cómo te atreviste a abandonarla!

— ¿Yo abandonarla? Ella quiso volverse una cazadora en primer lugar. — excuso el pelinegro. — ¡Ella iba a volverse cazadora para así poder cazarme por lo que le hice!

— ¡Ya deja esa mierda en paz! — grito Natsu entre todo el silencio callando al otro joven. — ¡Juvia no lo hace con ese propósito!

— Como se que eso es cierto…

— ¡Juvia lo hizo porque no quería ver a más gente morir frente a sus ojos! — Natsu no pensaba decirlo, pero si hacía que Gray abriera los ojos, se lo contaría. — Un años antes de que decidiéramos regresar a Magnolia, Juvia y yo tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro con Erza, ella estaba de misión en Crocus y accidentalmente nos metimos en ella siéndole de ayuda. Ella tenía encomendado cazar a unos vampiros que rondaban por Crocus, al final logramos derrotarlos, pero la perdida de esa persona perturbo a Juvia hasta que lo supero.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Gray. — Dímelo Natsu.

— Juvia conoció a una niña de 12 años en Crocus que precisamente también iba a estudiar para ser monja. Ambas se hicieron unidas, como si fueran hermanas. Pero no contamos con que esa noche, esa niña nos siguiera y al final termino muriendo en los brazos de Juvia. Juvia sufrió mucho por la muerte de aquella niña.

— Fue un vampiro ¿verdad?

— Exactamente, por eso Juvia quiere volverse una fuerte cazadora. Porque no quiere volver a ver personas morir frente a sus ojos, no quiere cometer el mismo error que en el pasado.

— Natsu, yo…

— Juvia nunca sería capaz de cazarte. Ella te ama Gray. —declaro el Dragneel. — Juvia me dijo que antes muertas que cazarte. Al menos ponte a pensar que ella realmente no te odia por lo que hiciste hace años. Así que deja de decir esas estupideces.

— Yo… no sabía Natsu.

— Al menos ya lo sabes, en estos momentos estoy en Fairy Tail tratando de buscar información de Juvia. — comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. —Tengo que irme, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Eres un idiota Gray.

— ¡Espera! — Gray lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro. — Iré contigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Si pones un pie en Fairy Tail, es posible que te vayan a cazar.

— No me importa. Esto lo hago por Juvia. — dijo decidido mirando fijamente al pelirrosa.

—Como quieras, al menos agradezco que Erza está ausente. — tanto Natsu como Gray se fueron rápidamente a Fairy Tail.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Toco el piso bruscamente gimiendo de dolor, levanto un poco la mirada viendo a los sujetos que estaban frente a ella mirándola con malos ojos, era la lujuria y la excitación.

— Esta muy bonita la chica ¿no?

— Erigor-sama yo quiero estrenarla.

— No, yo quiero ser el primero.

— Tranquilos, todo a su tiempo. Hoy únicamente le estamos enseñando que no debe ponernos de mal humor. — Erigor miro a la chica y le tomo fuertemente del mentón. — Con esto aprenderás a no levantarme las manos. — señalo su mejilla rojiza a causa de la tremenda bofetada que le dio Juvia hace unas cuantas horas.

La dejaron abandonada en una habitación oscura donde únicamente había una ventana de barrotes. Juvia estaba en el suelo débil y cansada, no tenía fuerzas como para intentar escapar, estas se habían desvanecido por los golpes de aquellos fuertes vampiros.

— G-Gray-sama… — ella comenzó a llorar. — S-Salve a J-Juvia por favor. — finalmente se dejo caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

– _Desire For a Vampire –_

_Capitulo # 9: "Rescate"_

_-_Continuara_-_

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo antes de lo esperado, por los comentarios que recibí, quise darles una pequeña recompensa XD**

**¿Que pasara con Juvia? Asi que resulta que Sanae es una de las anexadas en el libro de cazadores "muertos". ¿Porque? Al parecer esa mujer si ha caido bajo.**

**¿Gray lograra rescatar a Juvia? ¿Podra hacerlo teniendo alizanza con los cazadores de Fairy Tail.**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Medaka-chan - AriaDragneel5 - Alex Darklight - PoliFullbuster - kAeDe HiMe - Mares Tarifa - hushgueass - LuFFy Eucliffe y los comentarios anonimos. Muchas gracias por molestarse en regalarme un comentario.**

**Nos veremos en el proximo Capitulo.**


	9. 9- Rescate

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Gray Fullbuster es un vampiro que vive en una Iglesia ¿Qué hace un vampiro viviendo en una iglesia? Por alguna razón aparente esta allí en busca de algo y no sabe lo que es. Su aburrido estilo de vida cambia cuando conoce a una linda niña que con el paso del tiempo va creciendo haciendo que el comience a tener interés de quien era ella. Aquella joven de hermosos cabellos azules y piel como la porcelana._

* * *

_-_ __**Desire For a Vampire**___-_

_( __**-Deseo de un Vampiro-**__ )_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 09: "Rescate"**_

**N**atsu regreso rápidamente a Fairy Tail en compañía de Gray, pero en la primera todos detectaron que él era un vampiro.

— ¿Qué hace el aquí? — reclamo Cana notando rápidamente la presencia del vampiro pelinegro. — Natsu…

— Esperen un momento. —hablo Natsu cubriendo a Gray. — Esta de nuestro lado. — dijo tranquilamente. — Gray es la pareja de Juvia. — dijo impresionando a todos e incluso al mismo Gray.

— N-Natsu. — Gray se quedo sin palabras. — T-Tu…

— Pero Natsu. —Cana no comprendía. — El es un vampiro.

— Lo sé Cana, pero… el nos ayudara. Además el está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que salvemos a Juvia. — las palabras del Dragneel convencieron un poco a muchos del gremio.

— ¿Gray? — escucharon a Mirajane y ella bajo las escaleras. — ¿Eres tu Gray?

— ¿Mira-chan? — el se sorprendió al ver a la albina aquí. — ¿Eres parte de Fairy Tail?

— ¡Gray! — lo abrazo fuertemente para después separarse de él. — Gray, tenemos que salvar a Juvia.

— ¿Descubriste algo Mira? — pregunto Freed.

— Por medio de mis contactos, me entere que un gremio ilegal de vampiros ha venido a Magnolia. — dijo seriamente sacando un pergamino. — Se trata del gremio oscuro de vampiros: Eisenwald. Posiblemente ellos pueden estar involucrados, además hay un testigo de que una chica de cabellos azules había sido secuestrada por un sujeto muy sospechoso, por un vampiro.

— ¡Esa era Juvia! — exclamo Gray.

— Así que después de todo no capturaron a todos. — dijo el pelirrosa siendo observado por todos. — Cuando Juvia y yo fuimos a vivir a Crocus, un día nos topamos con Erza quien tenía la misión de capturar a vampiros de ese gremio, así que ambos la ayudamos. Pero no creí que hubiera más vampiros de esa hermandad.

— Por el momento deberíamos hacer un patrullaje e ir en busca de Juvia o alguno de esos vampiros. — sugirió la mujer alcohólica mientras dejaba su botella de alcohol en la mesa. — Pero te tendremos vigilado. — miro seriamente al Fullbuster quien le regreso la misma mirada.

Todos se dividieron en varios grupos ya sean de dos o más integrantes, en este caso Natsu decidió tomar la responsabilidad y hacerse cargo de Gray, ambos decidieron ir al bosque de las afueras de la ciudad para ver si había alguna pista, desde allí fueron varios minutos e incluso horas lo que había pasado del tiempo.

— ¿Ahora por donde? — Natsu ya estaba más preocupado por no saber nada de su mejor amiga. — Gracias por causar esto. — le recrimino a Gray quien únicamente estaba callado sin decir nada.

— Oye Natsu.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— ¿Realmente me permitirás que me acerque a Juvia? — pregunto sin mirarlo.

— ¿Eh? Ya te lo dije. — dijo este fastidiado. — Juvia te quiere ¿no? Así que no la puedo obligar a que no esté contigo.

— Pero la deje sola y ahora esta secuestrada por eso vampiros.

— Por eso estas aquí ayudándonos. Así que salvaremos a Juvia de esos tipos. — le sonrió un poco al pelinegro. — Pero si algo similar sucede de nuevo, no dudare en arrebatarte a Juvia.

— ¿Así que no han conseguido nada? — pregunto una voz femenina y ambos al fijar su vista en un árbol, vieron que era Lucy cruzada de brazos, parada en una frágil rama y Happy estaba en su hombro.

— ¿Lucy? — Gray miro incrédulo a la chica que salto y aterrizo frente a ellos. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me entere que esa chica Juvia ha sido secuestrada. — respondió mirando a ambos chicos.

— ¿Y que tiene con que estés aquí? — pregunto el Fullbuster algo desconfiado.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Los ayudare. — Lucy se mostro muy decidida. — Además, algún día necesitare hablar cara a cara con Juvia.

— ¿A qué te refieres Lucy? — se entrometió el cazador de cabello rosa.

— Eso lo sabrán después de ir a rescatarla. — finalizo la Heartfilia descruzando sus brazos. —Siento la energía de Erigor por aquí.

— ¿Erigor? — ambos chicos no entendieron.

— Es el líder de Eisenwald. Hace muchos años, Erigor tuvo un problema con la familia Heartfilia, así que también si puedo, aprovechare la situación.

— _Natsu. — una voz llamo al pelirrosa telepáticamente. — ¿Has encontrado alguna pista? _

— Aun no Warren, estamos en eso. Si encuentran algo, enlázanos con los demás para saber más. — pidió el joven Dragneel mirando el cielo.

No sabían que había una sombra camuflada por la niebla que estaba observándolos con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, al parecer estaba muy confiado.

— Hora de la diversión. — comenzó a correr a propósito cerca de donde los tres estaban pasándolos y sorprendiéndolos en el acto.

— ¡Erigor! — grito Lucy para ir tras él con una mirada molesta, esta vez no se le escaparía. — Sostente Happy.

— ¡Vamos Natsu! —grito Gray y ambos chicos comenzaron a perseguir al vampiro que estaba detrás de todo esto.

— ¡Warren, quiero a todos de inmediato con nosotros!

— _¡Natsu! ¿Encontraste algo?_

Los tres se detuvieron al ver que Erigor había entrado por un agujero que había cerca de un enorme y viejo roble. — ¡Warren, vengan al gran roble que esta al este del bosque, encontraran un agujero, pero apresúrense! — dio la orden para que el trió saltara a dicho agujero, llegando a una especia de pasillo.

— Un momento. — Lucy los detuvo. —No debemos confiarnos, Erigor es muy listo y no debemos fiarnos de ese sujeto.

— Lucy tenemos que tener cuidado. —dijo el Neko algo asustado.

— Tenemos que esperar a los cazadores. — dijo Lucy algo temerosa. — Pero…

— ¿Pero qué? — pregunto Natsu preocupado por ver que ella temblaba un poco.

— Tengo miedo de Erza Scarlet.

— Erza no está en Magnolia. — esas palabras aliviaron a la Heartfilia. — Erza fue a una misión en Crocus, volverá dentro de una semana.

— Bien, estoy más tranquila ahora.

— ¡Natsu! — escucharon la voz de Cana y ella entro de un salto junto a los demás del patrullaje. —Venimos lo más rápido que pudimos. ¿Encontraron a Juvia?

— Estamos en eso. — respondió el Dragneel. —Erigor, el líder de Eisenwald vino hasta aquí y tenemos la sospecha de que Juvia esta aquí.

— ¿M-Mira-san? — Lucy reconoció a la albina que estaba con ellos, los cazadores miraron a ambas chicas preguntándose. ¿Qué relación tenían ambas?

— ¡Mirajane! — Happy también la reconoció.

— ¿Lucy?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — la rubia no comprendía el porqué su amiga Strauss estaba con los cazadores. — ¿Estas en Fairy Tail?

— Lo siento Lucy…

— Por eso desapareciste un año después de Gray, no pudimos encontrarte. — dijo la chica dolida. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Lucy te prometo que contestare tus preguntas, pero este no es el momento indicado. — Mirajane entrelazo sus manos con las de la rubia Heartfilia.

Escucharon un grito y lo reconocieron inmediatamente. — ¡Juvia! — Gray se adelanto dejando a los demás atrás.

— ¡Espera Gray! — Lucy y Natsu lo siguieron junto a los demás, todos recorrieron un pasillo sin fin hasta llegar a una especie de salón, donde allí estaba el líder mirándolos con una sonrisa burlona.

— Bienvenidos vampiros, cazadores de Fairy Tail. — sonrió este sádicamente. — ¿Se les perdió algo? — esa pregunto hizo que todos reaccionaran a ella, dando la indirecta de que si tenían a Juvia aquí.

— ¡¿Dónde tienes a Juvia?! — reclamo Natsu bastante molesto y preparando los puños.

— No lo sé… — dio una carcajada por esa estúpida broma sin sentido.

Gray Natsu, Lucy y Fairy Tail miraban con sumo odio a Erigor, ninguno aun estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso hasta que escucharon un doloroso grito que venía del otro salón.

— ¡Juvia! — exclamaron el pelinegro y el pelirrosa al reconocer ese grito.

— Al parecer mis hombres ya están disfrutando de la chica. — dijo el vampiro mayor sonriendo causando más la furia de los que venían a rescatar a Juvia.

— ¡N-No por favor no…! — escucharon nuevamente a Juvia hasta que dio un grito que parecería que le desgarrara la garganta.

— ¡ERIGOR! — Grito Gray dirigiéndose rápidamente a Erigor para deshacerse de él, pero alguien se le adelanto rápidamente viendo que era Natsu.

— ¡Gray ve por Juvia! —exclamo Natsu cuando se le escapo Erigor. — ¡Nosotros nos encargamos!

— ¡No lo dejen escapar! — decía el Fullbuster corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo para ir en busca de la peliazul, poco a poco las risas de aquellos desgraciados que se atrevieron a tocar a su Juvia.

— ¡No dejare a ninguno con vida! — dijo cuando sus ojos se volvieron carmesí y sus colmillos comenzaban a sobresalir más de su boca, mostrándolo como un depredador dispuesto a atrapar a sus presas.

Llego al salón correcto y de una fuerte patada gracias a su fuerza sobrenatural, tumbo completamente la puerta de piedra para encontrarse a los tipos y a una lastimada Juvia que estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, dejando salir gemidos de dolor y apretando con sus manos la garganta.

Eso provoco mas su furia, pensando que tal vez ellos tocaron a Juvia y eso… no lo iba a perdonar.

— ¡Gray! — Natsu, Cana, Mirajane y otros más llegaron al salón.

— ¡Encárguense de ellos! — corrió para ir con Juvia y alejarla del peligro. — ¡Apresúrense! — se lanzo sobre Juvia para atraparla en sus brazos y rodar con ella alejándola de esos tipos que comenzaron una lucha contra los Cazadores de Fairy Tail.

— ¡Juvia! — la miro preocupado al ver que sangre sobresalía de su cuello. — ¿Juvia?

— ¿G-Gray…sama? — ella abrió los ojos mostrándolos débiles. — ¿E-Es usted…Gray-sama?

— Estoy aquí, tranquila estarás bien. — dijo abrazándola un poco. — ¿Estás bien?

— Duele… — dijo refiriéndose a su garganta. — A Juvia le duele la garganta. — dijo a duras penas dejando caer sus brazos a los costados revelándole a Gray cual era el problema.

Gray abrió los ojos al ver un par de marcas en el cuello de su chica de cabellos azules y al parecer esta vez la cosas es seria.

— ¡No puede ser! — entendió Natsu al ver la situación. —_ La toxina comenzara a fluir por el cuerpo de Juvia hasta…_

— _Se convertirá en vampiro si no hago algo. — dijo el pelinegro sintiendo que la chica se retorcía mas de dolor. _— ¡Juvia!

— Gray-sama haga algo por favor… — dijo la chica abrazándolo. — ¡Juvia no quiere convertirse en esto!

Como que a Gray le dolió un poco lo que la Loxar dijo, hasta que ella hablo de nuevo. — ¡Quiero que sea Gray-sama quien muerda a Juvia y no otro! — exclamo dejando sin palabras al vampiro.

— Juvia… — la abrazo y llevo sus colmillos al cuello pálido de la joven. — Trata de resistir, sacare el veneno de ti. — lamio un poco la zona para clavar sus colmillos provocando que la chica gritara un poco por el dolor, pero ella se aferro mas a él y tratar de resistir más de lo que podía.

Gray se concentro y comenzó a eliminar las toxinas de cada parte del cuerpo de la peliazul, pero sin darse cuenta, también comenzaba a beber algo mas además de la toxina.

— ¡G-Gray-sama! — dijo la chica con dolor. — Gray-sama.

— ¡Gray ya detente! — Mirajane se acerco rápidamente y cuando sus fosas nasales entraron en contacto con la sangre, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, pero tomo se controlo rápidamente. — Gray, ya es suficiente. La sangre ya está limpia.

Gray mostro sus ojos rojos como la sangre y miro de mala gana a Mirajane sin desclavar sus colmillos. — _E-Estoy perdiendo el control._

— Ya es suficiente Gray. Todo ya está bien. — le sonrió Mirajane cuando vio que Juvia se desmayo. Gray con el poco control que tenia, desclavo sus colmillos para comenzar a toser. — Me siento un miserable. — con la manga de su chaqueta limpio los restos de sangre de su boca. — Deje que…

— Mas tarde hablaremos de eso, por ahora lo que debemos hacer es sacar a Juvia de aquí… — se levanto rápidamente al sentir una fuerte presencia que estaba cerca de ellos. — ¡Los Cazadores del Consejo! — exclamo asustada mientras los demás se quedaban callados.

Los secuaces de Erigor iban a escapar, pero no contaron con que Fairy Tail los detuviera rápidamente y que el Consejo de Cazadores haría presencia rápidamente. Por su parte Mirajane al tener puesta una capa negra y extensa, se coloco rápidamente delante de Gray para que este no fuera visto o habría problemas, cosa que el chico agradeció.

Los hombres del Consejo agruparon a los vampiros y por medio de sus habilidades, desaparecieron en un círculo debajo de la tierra para llevárselos a Era donde serian procesados.

Gray cargo a Juvia y la miro con culpa. — Si no hubiera dejado sola a Juvia, ahora mismo ella no hubiera pasado por esto.

— Tienes razón. — interrumpió Natsu seriamente. — Eres un completo idiota Gray.

— Natsu.

— Cállate. — le dijo de mala gana. — Te dije que si permitías que lastimaran a Juvia, yo mismo te la arrebataría. — vio que Gray se asusto y aferro mas a la chica a él. — Vuelve a cometer el mismo error y ya veraz.

— ¿Que dijiste Natsu? — Gray creyó que Natsu le quitaría a Juvia ahora mismo.

— Olvídalo. — le dio la espalda. — Si vuelves a cometer la misma estupidez, esta vez hare caso a mi palabra, así que ya vete de una vez. Juvia necesita descansar y es el momento ya que el Consejo se ha ido.

Gray asintió con la cabeza gacha y se llevo a Juvia a casa, tenía que descansar por lo sacudida que estaba del susto que paso en manos de esos vampiros.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

— Natsu ¿Por qué confías tanto en Gray Fullbuster? — pregunto la mujer alcohólica entrando junto a él, al gremio Fairy Tail. — El es un vampiro lo sabes ¿verdad?

— Si, pero no hay nada que pueda yo hacer. — el chico se sentó en una mesa y tomar algo que estaba cansado. — La única que puede decidirlo es Juvia.

— ¿Juvia? Entonces es cierto que Juvia ama a Gray.

— Si, ella decidirá si permanecer con él o no. Solo que la situación es que Juvia quiere ser también una cazadora.

— Si es así, al menos ella tiene que entender que un cazador y un vampiro no pueden estar juntos.

— Tal vez. — el chico pelirrosa no sabía qué hacer con el asunto de Gray y Juvia y su asunto consigo mismo y Lucy. — _¿P-Porque tengo que recordar a Lucy en estos momentos?_

Al parecer Natsu Dragneel estaba siendo cautivado por aquella hermosa chica de cabellos rubios y de nombre Lucy Heartfilia.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Gray dejo a Juvia suavemente en la cama para sentarse junto a ella y mirarla fijamente, acariciando la mejilla de esta. — _No cometeré el error dos veces… juro que protegeré a esta persona aun si me cuesta la vida. — dijo depositando un beso en la frente de la chica. _— La protegeré hasta el final de mi existencia.

La siguió observando para permanecer a su lado hasta que despertara, el atardecer ya se hacía presente así que no tardaría mucho en despertar. Gray al igual que otros vampiros que había por la zona comenzaban a preocuparse de algo, un mal presentimiento… sobre algo que iba a pasar.

* * *

_-_ Continuara_-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 10: "En Tus Brazos"_

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo después de un buen de tiempo!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero también a parte del tiempo, la inspiración se quedo atrás. Me quede trabada, puede que esta vez el capitulo estuvo algo aburrido, pero estoy recargando fuerzas para lo que está a punto de venir.**

_**Por cierto, próximo capítulo una pequeña sorpresa ¿adivinan que con respecto al título? XD**_

_**Así es señoras y señores, estoy hablando de un L... ¿Ya saben de que se trata? pues a esperar el próximo capítulo xD**_

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Rirukasabe – Medaka-chan – PoliFullbuster – Alex Darklight – LuFFy McCormick – chibi misaki y Giulli. **


	10. 10- En Tus Brazos

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Gray Fullbuster es un vampiro que vive en una Iglesia ¿Qué hace un vampiro viviendo en una iglesia? Por alguna razón aparente esta allí en busca de algo y no sabe lo que es. Su aburrido estilo de vida cambia cuando conoce a una linda niña que con el paso del tiempo va creciendo haciendo que el comience a tener interés de quien era ella. Aquella joven de hermosos cabellos azules y piel como la porcelana._

* * *

_-_ __**Desire For a Vampire**___-_

_( __**-Deseo de un Vampiro-**__ )_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 10: "En tus Brazos"**_

* * *

_**Nota**__: Se podría decir que es el primer __**L**__emon que hago despues de tanto tiempo, y la verdad me esforcé porque no sabía cómo empezarlo y como acabarlo. La verdad me siento muy insegura de esto… Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios._

* * *

— _**J**__-Jellal. — Erza no podía dejar de ver al joven de cabellos azules, esta vez no acompañado por sus amigas vampiros. — ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme después de tanto tiempo? ¡Tú no sabes el sufrimiento que pase sin ti a mi lado!_

— _E-Erza… —se conmovió al ver las lagrimas de la Cazadora más fuerte de Fairy Tail._

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Los días fueron pasando y Juvia había recuperado las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse, ya que con el susto no podía ni sostenerse en pie. Y un día de esos tuvo una conversación con Gray a solas, en el mismo lugar donde este la abandono antes de su secuestro.

— _¿De que querías hablar Gray-sama? — la chica miraba fijamente el lago y teniendo sus brazos atrás su espalda esperando una respuesta, ella ya estaba bien de salud, solo que por el momento lo que la acompañaba era una venda alrededor de su cuello._

_Gray se mantuvo callado y la miro a los ojos. — Falle en querer protegerte._

— _¿Qué dices Gray-sama?_

— _¡Te falle Juvia! — grito molesto de sí mismo. — ¡Te deje sola e hice que pasaras por un mal momento!_

— _Pero Juvia no te culpa de nada Gray-sama. — la chica estaba tan tranquila que sorprendía por completo al Fullbuster. — Juvia también tiene la culpa de esto…_

— _P-Pero…_

— _Juvia está decidida a ser una cazadora, pero por como están las cosas, puede que el destino de Juvia y Gray-sama no es estar juntos. Como me lo ha dicho Natsu-kun… un cazador y un vampiro no pueden estar juntos._

— _¡No digas esa mierda! — la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella llevaba sus manos aferrándolas a su pecho. — Ni creas que dejare que por esa tonta regla o tabú o lo que sea, impida que estés conmigo._

— _Un único modo seria… — la chica no estaba segura de decir lo siguiente, porque pensaría que Gray la juzgaría de nuevo. — Que Gray-sama convierta a Juvia en un vampiro._

_Gray abrió los ojos y la soltó. — ¡No lo hare! ¡No te condenare a esta miserable vida!_

— _¡Pero Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama siempre! ¡Si es la única forma, Juvia lo aceptara! — exclamo ella ya con sus lagrimas acumuladas. — Juvia puede ser ambas cosas a la vez._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Ser una cazadora y vampiro al mismo tiempo… pero no quiero que me estén protegiendo todo el tiempo ¡Yo también quiero ayudar a Fairy Tail y a Gray-sama!_

_El Fullbuster la volvió a abrazar fuertemente. — Bien… si eso te hace feliz entonces… aceptare que te vuelvas una cazadora de Fairy Tail._

— _Gray-sama…_

— _Si algún día tengo que ser cazado… quisiera morir en tus manos Juvia. — sonrió tristemente sin notar que a cara de Juvia mostraba preocupación. — Lo aceptare…_

— _Gray-sama, ni creas que Juvia permitirá que mueras. — ella se separo un poco sin romper el abrazo. — Juvia nunca será capaz de esto._

— _Juvia… — el pelinegro junto su frente con la de ella. — Eres increíble. — y la beso tomándola de sus mejillas pálidas, para que ambos se juntaran mas aferrándose el uno al otro sin intención de romper aquella unión de labios._

_Por la falta de aliento, ambos se separaron y entrelazaron sus manos. — Gray-sama ¿esta aburrido de estar en la iglesia?_

— _Un poco ¿Por qué preguntas?_

— _¿Quieres quedarte en casa de Juvia? — pregunto con una sonrisa y con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, se alegro mas cuando vio que él había asentido sin decir nada mas._

Gray estaba en un rincón de la habitación de la chica, cubriendo su boca, su cuerpo temblaba y no podía controlar estos tremendos impulsos.

— M-Maldición… espero que… Juvia no regrese pronto a casa. — dijo dando un golpe en el suelo. — O de lo contrario yo… ¡Maldita sea!

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

La chica peliazul había entrado su hogar en silencio después de haber ido a Fairy Tail a buscar a Natsu, cerró la puerta quitándose la gabardina negra que tenia encima, esta estaba empapada por la lluvia que se había presentado esta vez.

— Está lloviendo. — miro la lluvia por medio de la ventana y después se seco como pudo y a la vez recogiendo su cabello a una coleta alta.

De repente escucho una respiración algo ronca y no sabía de donde era. — ¿Gray-sama? — pregunto ella buscándolo con la mirada. Hay que recordar que el joven vampiro había decidido vivir con ella. — Juvia está de vuelta. Gray-sama.

Camino por las escaleras lentamente subiendo a la habitación, entro y noto que la habitación iluminada con las velas que había en el candelabro situado en la mesa del escritorio.

— Gray-sama. — ella se situó en medio de la habitación. — Si está haciéndole a Juvia una broma, pues esta pasándose de listo. Ya salga.

Inesperadamente alguien la tomo de las muñecas y la postro bruscamente en la pared provocando que ella diera un pequeño grito asustadizo por el golpe. Abrió los ojos y vio a Gray que estaba pegando su cuerpo con el de ella.

— J-Juvia yo… — el chico pelinegro mostraba una respiración entrecortada y estaba algo empapado en sudor. — Juvia.

— ¿Qué pasa Gray-sama? — lo miro preocupada tratando de saber qué pasaba.

— Tienes que alejarte de mí ahora mismo, yo…

— ¿Qué pasa? Dime Gray-sama.

— Necesito… — la miro cansadamente con sus orbes volviéndose rojizos asustándola un poco. — Necesito beber... — apretó mas el agarre de las muñecas.

— Gray-sama…

El joven vampiro se alejo desesperado dando un golpe en la otra pared. — Juvia, vete de aquí o cometeré algo que no quiero.

— Pero Juvia no puede dejarte así.

— ¡No quiero forzarte a estar conmigo! — grito con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, haciendo que ella guardara silencio. — No puedo forzarte, eres una humana y tienes que seguir con tu vida normal y convertirte en Cazadora. Yo no quiero obligarte a que estés a mi lado.

Juvia no entendía bien lo que decía, aun no captaba lo que realmente quiere decir Gray. — Juvia siempre estará con Gray-sama.

— Juvia. —Gray la miro cansado, preocupándose al ver que ella se acercaba lentamente.

— Juvia quiere estar contigo. — se acerco y con lentitud llevo la cabeza del pelinegro entre su cuello asustándolo.

— ¡N-No Juvia!

— Vas a morir si no lo haces. Al menos Juvia está dispuesta en ser la presa de Gray-sama. — sintió que el llevo sus temblorosas manos a su cintura acercándola algo brusco a el por la desesperación.

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a estar conmigo? Podría matarte algún día… — dijo casi de manera sensual en el oído de la chica que se sonrojo al sentir como el llevaba sus manos por debajo de su suéter azul que tenia puesto. — Y eso realmente no quiero… no quiero.

— Si. Juvia estará hasta el final junto a Gray... — dio un gemido suave al sentir el cómo Gray lamia su cuello con lentitud.

_Juvia no se arrepiente de nada._ — pensó tranquilamente. De repente aquellas imágenes del pasado cuando fue mordida de pequeña tomaron su mente. Pero no les dio importancia ya que no culpaba a Gray de esto, el únicamente fue controlado por sus instintos vampíricos.

La mordió con brusquedad ganándose un gemido de dolor que salió de los labios de la peliazul, algo que lo asusto pero que en este momento no podía parar.

— Siga Gray-sama. N-No se detenga. — ella lo abrazo mas acercando como podía el cuerpo de ambos.

El dolor era insoportable, pero no quería mostrarlo así de fácil, preocuparía a Gray y eso no quería, pero no se arrepentía de volver a otorgarle aquel liquido vital para su cuerpo o de lo contrario perdería a Gray, despues de tanto tiempo que paso estando separados, no podría soportar la idea de estar separada de el de nuevo.

Se sonrojo y dio un largo gemido al sentir él como el pelinegro tomaba una de sus esbeltas piernas para enredarla en su cintura femenina y hacer el contacto más íntimo, sintiendo algo que al parecer ardía dentro de los pantalones del Fullbuster y se aferro mas a él olvidando el dolor momentáneamente.

Gray la acorralo en la pared sintiendo una gran satisfacción por estar con la Loxar y más por volver a probar aquella deliciosa sangre que únicamente poseía su chica de cabellos azules.

Se separo al dar cuenta que había estado tomando más sangre de la necesaria y miro a la joven peliazul que tenía los ojos cerrados, ella los abrió mirándolo fijamente.

— Juvia yo… — miro detenidamente como la sangre de su cuello comenzaba a manchar su suéter azul.

— Gray-sama no tienes que decir nada. Juvia dijo que estará contigo sin importar las circunstancias. Juvia quiere ser tuya por siempre.

— No sabes lo feliz que me siento. — la beso con aquellos labios de sangre y susurro entre aquel exquisito contacto de labios. — Te amo Juvia Loxar... al parecer fue desde que te vi por primera hace doce años.

— Te amo Gray…

Aquello fueron música para los sentidos auditivos de Gray y la beso con ternura donde el sabor del beso fue metalizado a causa de la sangre que aun llevaba en los labios, allí fue donde las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono.

Juvia poco a poco sintió que el vampiro la llevo al tocador sentándola para colocarse entre sus piernas siendo observada y besada con ternura, mientras que el joven de cabellos negros comenzaba a explorar el cuerpo de la muchacha por encima de la ropa provocando que a la peliazul comenzara a pesarle la respiración.

Busco algo desesperado los botones que sujetaban el suéter femenino y cuando los sintió entre sus dedos, con sus manos comenzó a desabrocharlos, pero la desesperación más grande fue que no podía hacerlo fácilmente, pero al final pudo hacerlo dejando ver un poco la pálida piel de la Loxar y vio también un hermoso sostén negro con encaje azul, sonrió porque al parecer el color negro hacia a ver a Juvia más sexy, sus curvas podrían delinearse bien con este tipo de lencería oscura.

— No creí esperar esto. — miro detenidamente aquel sostén negro rozando sus dedos por encima de la tela, siendo un diminuto roce hizo que Juvia se sonrojara. — Te ves tan adorable.

— ¡N-No digas eso Gray-sama! — dijo estando tremendamente apenada evitando la mirada, pero una mano en su mentón la obligo a volver a ver a su amado.

El pelinegro lamio su cuello con lentitud torturándola un momento para después ir de su cuello al nacimiento de sus pechos. Mientras lo hacía, sus manos que aun estaban ocupados en su espalda liberaban el broche de la prenda interior haciendo que aquellos curvilíneos montes comenzaran a mostrarse.

— ¡No! — ella gimió y cuando la prenda toco el suelo, Juvia rápidamente se cubrió con sus brazos y también con la ayuda de su cabello.

— ¿Te lastime? ¿Quieres parar? — dijo este preocupado, tal vez hizo algo que no le gustaba o al parecer había llegado demasiado rápido.

— Es que... — ella no se atrevía a mirarlo y corrió la mirada rápidamente. — J-Juvia no es atractiva, Juvia tiene miedo de que Gray-sama la deje por eso. — ella comenzó a llorar.

— No es verdad lo que dices. — el Fullbuster beso la pequeña barbilla de ella para que ella lo mirara con sus ojos cristalinos. — Juvia ¿crees que voy a dejarte por eso? — escucho un "si" por parte de ella y suspiro. — Juvia, eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida. Y la verdad no haría estas cosas con nadie más, solo contigo.

— ¿Y Lucy? — ella preguntaba porque sabía perfectamente el pasado de su amado con aquella rubia de apellido Heartfilia.

— Lucy ya es parte de mi pasado. Ahora ella encontrara a alguien que realmente la ame. — le acaricio las mejillas sonrojadas de ella y le sonrió. — Ahora eres y siempre serás la única para mí Juvia.

— Gray-sama. — susurro emocionada y reclamo sus labios para besarlo comenzando a llorar de felicidad, poco a poco sintió que el comenzaba a luchar con la falda que traía puesta, para él era muy molesta esa prenda.

Como pudo, Gray rozo suavemente uno de los pechos de la chica provocando que ella diera un pequeño grito al sentirlo, Gray se dio cuenta que ella era algo sensible, lo acaricio tímidamente mientras de nuevo llevaba sus labios a los de Juvia para rozarlos, pero también para darle permiso de que gimiera para _él. _Adoraba la forma en que se sentían aquellos hermosos montes, los sentía suaves, cálidos, firmes y grandes. — ¿Te gusta? — pregunto algo travieso recibiendo un fugaz beso de su acompañante. — Eso es un si ¿no?

— A J-Juvia le… gusta. — dijo tratando de no gemir frente a él, pero no podía hacerlo, la excitación era tan grande como para que ella pudiera controlarla.

El vampiro hizo que ella rodeara su cintura con aquellas torneadas piernas para poder transportarla mejor a la cama, quería que ella sintiera la suavidad de su cama en el momento indicado. Con lentitud la recostó colocándose encima de ella, no ejerciendo todo su peso para no incomodarla. Fue bajando sus labios hasta llegar a sus pechos y atrapo aquel botoncito rosado y ella ahogo un grito aferrando sus manos a las sabanas azules de su cama.

Mientras estaba ocupado con su pecho, llevo lentamente una mano hacia sus bragas que estaban aun debajo de su falda.

— ¿Gray-sama? — arqueo su espalda chocando su cuerpo contra el del joven cuando sintió su mano encima de sus bragas moviéndose lentamente acariciándola.

— Tranquila, todo está bien. — el noto que Juvia había temblado un poco y la miro dejando su antigua tarea. — Estoy aquí contigo.

— Yo… yo… — ella estaba sonrojada y de un rápido movimiento se coloco encima de el, siendo observada y eso la hizo poner nerviosa. — J-Juvia quiere… — ella llevo las manos al pecho descubierto del vampiro quien se sorprendió. ¿En qué momento se había quitado la camisa? Sintió los labios de Juvia sobre su cuello y llevo su mano a los cabellos femeninos para enredar sus dedos en este dándole a entender a Juvia que le gustaba.

La tomo de la cintura para obligarla a mirarlo y así poder llevar nuevamente su mano al centro femenino deshaciéndose de la falda y comenzar un suave movimiento sobre la ropa interior que hacia juego con el sostén ya abandonado por alguna parte de la habitación.

— Eres muy hermosa Juvia. — dijo algo sonrojado al ver como ella lo miraba deseosa y besándolo entre cortos besos, aumento un poco la intensidad de su mano y la beso. — ¿Puedes sentirme? — se atrevió a mover su propia cadera rozando su intimidad con la de ella, ella gimió y rápidamente se abrazo a el por el cuello para gemir suavemente entre el oído de Gray.

Juvia se sentía muy excitada a estar en estas condiciones con el Fullbuster, pero este era uno de sus sueños hechos realidad, lo creía una fantasía pero estaba pasando. Por primera vez se sintió una mujer deseada por alguien, y ese alguien era su amado Gray. — ¡S-Sí! — sintió una pequeña sensación eléctrica que se acumulo un poco entre su vientre y con algo de pena complemento sus movimientos de cadera rozándose contra él. — J-Juvia puede… sentirlo. — dijo totalmente apenada.

Aun estando encima de él, Gray comenzó a deslizar lo último de la ropa interior y cuando lo hizo se quedo maravillado de tener tal visión de Juvia estando desnuda, algo que poco a poco lo excito más de lo que ya estaba.

Se coloco encima de ella para besarla y comenzar a acariciar aquellos delicados pliegues de la intimidad de la Loxar asombrándose por lo húmeda que se estaba poniendo por cada caricia que le brindaba, lentamente comenzó a introducir su dedo índice y con la ayuda de su pulgar acariciar suavemente el clítoris que estaba ya un poco sensible de lo que estaba.

— ¡Gray-sama! — sintió los movimiento del dedo del vampiro dentro de ella y cerró los ojos. — ¡Yo... No sé si...!

— Tranquila, déjate llevar por lo que tu cuerpo te haga sentir. — le dijo sensualmente en el odio mientras la lamía. Introdujo otro dedo y aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas haciendo que Juvia comenzara a gemir más alto.

— ¡J-Juvia se siente bien! — dijo casi en un grito la peliazul. — ¡D-Dios!

Siguió con ese movimiento embelesado por aquella faceta de la chica, nunca la había visto así y no permitiría que alguien más la viera en ese estado, ella era suya y siempre lo seria. Noto que ella poco a poco estaba a punto de…

— Juvia siente que va a… — se quedo muda al sentir lo próximo que iba a venir. — ¡S-Siente algo raro acumularse…!

— Siéntelo Juvia, quiero verte llegar. — ella se arqueo violentamente contra él y sucedió.

— ¡Gray-sama… Gray-sama! — lo beso desesperadamente aferrándose a los antebrazos masculinos y finalmente lo sintió. — ¡AHH, GRAY-SAMA!

Comenzó a tener aquellas exquisitas convulsiones de placer, no podía controlar su respiración y se aferro a su amante hasta que lograra calmarse un poco.

— ¿Te gustó Juvia? — la miro fijamente el joven Fullbuster, no había nada más hermoso que ver el rostro de la chica gritando su nombre en el momento en que experimentaba su primer orgasmo.

— S-Si… — dijo cansada y le sonrio. — G-Gray-sama…

El poco a poco se quito los pantalones al igual que su ropa interior para acomodarse encima de ella notando el temor en los orbes oscuros de la peliazul. — ¿Tienes miedo?

— Es que… — se sintió algo avergonzada. — E-Es la primera vez de Juvia. — ella llevo sus manos a los cabellos negros de él y le sonrio.

— También es mi primera vez Juvia. — vio que ella frunció levemente el ceño. — Y te lo digo con sinceridad, no te estoy mintiendo, yo quiero estar contigo también, yo quiero protegerte.

— J-Juvia quiere… quiere ser tuya por siempre Gray-sama. — esas palabras hicieron que Gray le sonriera con ternura. — J-Juvia lo que desea es estar con Gray-sama siempre…

Gray se acomodo entre las piernas de ella que se abrían solamente para él, y ambos se sonrieron y se besaron. — Lo siento si te causo dolor Juvia. — y allí fue donde comenzó a introducirse mientras ambos entrelazaban sus manos, escucho los dolorosos quejidos de Juvia y se asusto, cuando iba a detenerse, ella se lo impidió.

— N-No te detengas Gray-sama. — ella lo había rodeado con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Gray aprisionándolo sin darle escapatoria. — J-Juvia estará bien.

El asintió y siguió atreviéndose a terminar el momentáneo sufrimiento de la joven entrando en una estocada provocando un grito que salió de los labios femeninos para sentir el cuerpo de la Loxar aferrándose al suyo. Fueron unos minutos en las que Juvia tuvo que acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener a _su_ Gray dentro suyo.

— ¿Estás bien Juvia? — el acaricio la mejilla de la fémina suavemente y ella abrió los ojos un poco.

— H-Hai… Juvia ya está bien Gray-sama. — la Loxar lo beso tiernamente para demostrarle a su amado que ya tuviera más confianza. Movió sutilmente su cadera y a la vez mostrándole a Gray que el dolor desaparecía de sus ojos y estos se oscurecían por la pasión.

Comenzó con un suave movimiento haciendo que la chica gimiera y lo mirara con sus ojos entreabiertos y sus labios dejando salir suspiros.

— G-Gray-sama. — dijo con una voz ahogada por los gemidos que las embestidas del Fullbuster le causaban y que no podía controlar, levanto una pierna en la cadera masculina para así hacer que el llegara más profundo sacándole un jadeo a ambos que ya estaban envueltos por la pasión. — ¡J-Juvia lo ama!

— Repítelo. — ordeno mientras el nivel y magnitud de las embestidas llegaba a un ritmo más alto. — Quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

— ¡Juvia lo ama Gray-sama! — cumplió con la petición de su amado sintiéndose feliz al sentirlo y poder expresar lo mucho que lo amaba. Gray la miraba con sus ojos oscurecidos por el placer, la excitación al igual que la pasión, en los cuerpos de ambos comenzaba a apreciarse aquellas gotas de sudor que brillaban con la luz de la luna que era testigo de esta unión. El cabello de Juvia quedo alborotado, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en qué momento la coleta se había deshecho, estaban más ocupados en otras cosas. — Yo… yo… — hablo entrecortadamente al darse cuenta de algo, quería sentir más, pero estaba avergonzada como para pedírselo.

— Pídeme lo que quieras. P-Pídemelo y yo te lo daré. — aumento las embestidas Gray mirando a la chica fijamente. — ¡D-Dímelo!

— ¡Juvia quiere más de Gray-sama! — dijo cercana al odio del Fullbuster desesperada por tanto placer que sentía, noto una pequeña pero erótica sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro sintiendo que él se separaba para sentarse encima del colchón y tomarla de la cintura para que se sentara sobre él con su espalda pegándose al solido pecho del joven. — ¿Q-Que…?

— Tranquila… — dicho esto, el entro nuevamente en Juvia haciendo que ella gritara al sentirlo y más en esta posición que la puso más sensible, arqueando sin control su espalda al sentir aquellas fuertes manos sobre sus pechos.

— Juvia. — ella escucho aquella voz en su oído. — Hazme tuyo… — dijo lamiendo su oreja y ella se sonrojo más captando rápidamente lo que quería decir.

Ella con toda la vergüenza del mundo y con la ayuda de sus rodillas comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo teniendo sus ojos cerrados y dejando salir sus tiernos gemidos, giro la cabeza y miro al Fullbuster. — Juvia quiere… besarlo. — se lo pidió y él se lo cumplió adentrando su lengua en la cavidad húmeda de la peliazul, y a la vez implementando su movimiento de caderas para ayudarla.

— ¡Gray-sama!

— J-Juvia… — respondió a ese llamado en el momento en que se separaron de los labios, pero un hilo de saliva aun al parecer los unía. — Olvida el "sama" solo dime Gray ¿sí?

— ¡G-Gray… Juvia siente que… que va a…! — comenzó a sentir algo que se acumulaba entre su estomago, ya lo estaba sintiendo.

— Termina para mi Juvia. Hazlo. — el hizo las embestidas un poco mas costas, pero sin perder la fuerza de estas.

— ¡G-Gray…! J-Juvia… va ¡Aaaah! ¡Gray… Gray! ¡GRAY! — Juvia grito fuertemente el nombre de su amado y sintió este clímax más intenso y placentero, algo que nunca había experimentado y que gracias a Gray lo hizo.

— ¡Juvia! — el finalmente se derramo dentro de ella alcanzando también su clímax abrazándola fuertemente para después hacer que los dos cayeran en el colchón, el estando encima de ella.

Tardaron mucho para que ambos recuperaran su respiración, se miraron y se besaron con ternura para juntar la frente del otro.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto para estar seguro de que no la lastimo.

— H-Hai. — ella sonrió tiernamente. — D-Dile a Juvia que no fue un sueño.

— Fue realidad Juvia. — Correspondió a la sonrisa y la abrazo. — Pase lo que pase, no te dejare ir.

— Gray-sama. — ella lo abrazo permaneciendo así, entre el silencio. Ya que lo que pensaba Gray era acerca de la plática que tuvieron después de que ella fuera secuestrada.

_Juvia ha pensado en algo. Como Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama, cree que es mejor que Gray-sama convierta a Juvia en vampiro._

_¿Qué?_

_Es la única manera para que Juvia pueda estar con Gray-sama._

— ¿Estás segura? — pregunto y ella lo miro dándose cuenta de lo que se refería.

Gray noto que ella únicamente asintió y dio un suspiro a sí mismo. — Sabes que no soy capaz de hacerlo ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

— Juvia lo sabe. Gray-sama no quiere que Juvia sea como él. Como dijo hace unos días, no es fácil vivir siendo un vampiro. Pero… — ella se levanto un poco y miro a su amado. — Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama por siempre. — ella comenzó a llorar, realmente su deseo era estar con el Fullbuster por siempre y si el aceptaba, seria la mujer más feliz del mundo.

— No llores. — la abrazo recibiendo un sollozo de su parte. —Pierdo la razón cuando lo haces. — finalmente tomo la decisión y tenía que aceptarla, todo sería por Juvia.

Con lentitud la fue colocando sobre el colchón, estando arriba de ella. Ambos se miraron fijamente y el joven poco a poco acercaba sus labios al pálido cuello de la joven y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos húmedos, mientras que la joven miraba el techo con una sonrisa que poco a poco se acrecentaba.

Juvia sintió que algo puntiagudo rozaba dolorosamente su piel, pero no se asusto. Porque ella quería que Gray lo hiciera.

El Fullbuster fue revelando sus colmillos puntiagudos que estaba listos para penetrar la piel de la Loxar, acercándose con lentitud.

_Y la mordió… mientras sentía como ese frágil cuerpo se aferraba a él con fuerza y con tanta desesperación._

* * *

– _Desire For a Vampire –_

_Capitulo # 11: "Verdad"_

_-_Continuara_-_

* * *

**Creo que tenían mas expectativas, fíjense que antes podía hacer mucho con este tipo de escrito, pero no se que paso que perdí mi toque. Bueno, pues aqui UNO de los Lemon prometidos en este fics. Y digo uno porque habrán mas de esta pareja, creo que otros dos, no se XD. Y por eso el ranking cambia de T a M.**

**¡Ya la mordio! ¡Ya la mordio! En el proximo capitulo Juvia sera una vampiresa. ¿Que tal?**

**Una tremenda sorpresa en el próximo capitulo y la verdad no se si me odiaran a m****i o a Gray por lo que esta a punto de pasar en estos próximos capitulo.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Giulii - kAeDe-HiMe - Alex Darklight - Rirukasabe - LuFFy McCormick - Medaka-chan - Dixie Ulquiorra y rita uchiha namikaze.**

**Nos veremos pronto... **


	11. 11- Verdad

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Gray Fullbuster es un vampiro que vive en una Iglesia ¿Qué hace un vampiro viviendo en una iglesia? Por alguna razón aparente esta allí en busca de algo y no sabe lo que es. Su aburrido estilo de vida cambia cuando conoce a una linda niña que con el paso del tiempo va creciendo haciendo que el comience a tener interés de quien era ella. Aquella joven de hermosos cabellos azules y piel como la porcelana._

* * *

_-_ __**Desire For a Vampire**___-_

_( __**-Deseo de un Vampiro-**__ )_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 11: "Verdad"**_

**S**e aferraba más y más al joven Fullbuster quien únicamente la observaba seriamente y con preocupación. Pero no había marcha atrás, las cosas se decidieron hacer de esta manera.

_Era la única alternativa que tenían para estar juntos por siempre…_

Dio un gemido doloroso al momento de sentir una horrible contracción dentro de su organismo, al parecer el cambio si era doloroso como Gray dice, a decir verdad, el también sufrió cuando Lucy se atrevió a convertirlo en vampiro.

Juvia tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y su mirada mostraba aquellas perlas de sudor que brillaban un poco con la luz de la luna, al parecer aun faltaba mucho para que amaneciera.

_La medianoche aun no terminaba…_

El Fullbuster la abrazo para escuchar los dolorosos gemidos que salían sin parar de la boca de la Loxar, se sentía miserable y comenzó a arrepentirse por lo que hizo, realmente no soportaba ver a Juvia sufrir, debió de haberlo meditado mejor y no llegar a estos extremos.

— G-Gray-sama… — ella gimió abrazándolo del cuello y apretarse más a él.

— Shhh, tranquila. — le hablo suavemente para que tratara de calmarse. — Ya falta poco, descuida.

Inesperadamente tocaron la puerta y el no supo qué hacer en ese momento. Si abría, quien sabe a quién se encontraría, podría ser Natsu y el comenzaría a fastidiarle, Lucy igual, ¿y si era uno de sus camaradas?

Con cuidado y para no perturbar a Juvia con su ausencia, se levanto sigilosamente para ponerle a la Loxar un camisón verde y despues dejándola a ella abrazarse a sí misma, espero a que no le quitaran mucho tiempo porque Juvia lo necesitaba en este momento.

Se vistió rápidamente para atender el llamado, esperando a que no fuera un cazador o algo. Pero cuando iba a girar la manija de la puerta, sintió una presencia conocida y sin problemas la abrió encontrándose con su buen amigo Loke.

— L-Loke ¿Qué haces en Magnolia? ¡Es peligroso que estés aquí! — reclamo el pelinegro cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. — ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

— Eres fácil de detectar Gray. — sonrio el joven algo decaído, cosa que su amigo detecto rápidamente.

— Te pasa algo ¿no? — dijo Gray y cuando vio que Loke iba a protestar lo interrumpió. — No me mientas, que tus ojos me dicen otra cosa.

— Tenemos problemas Gray. —aviso el joven de cabellos naranjas. — Los demás están aquí mismo. —señalo unos arbustos donde una mano sobresalió en forma de saludo. — Gajeel y los demás están allí mismo.

— ¿Qué rayos? — tanto Gray como Loke se ocultaron en los arbustos y vio que eran sus amigos.

— Exhibicionista tanto tiempo sin verte. —menciono un hombre de cabellos negros y un montón de perforaciones en su rostro.

— Deja de decirme así Gajeel. — dijo el vampiro fastidiado.

— Gajeel, deja a Gray en paz ¿quieres? — lo regaño una hermosa chica de cabellos rebeldes azules.

— Lo hare si me das un beso. — Gajeel la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él con una mirada sorna y provocativa. — Levy ¿me darás un beso?

— E-Este no es el momento. — ella se sonrojo violentamente obteniendo una carcajada del pelinegro.

— Oigan, hay una niña presente. —Gray señalo a otra chica de cabellos azules, solo que ella al parecer era un poco más joven, teniendo el aspecto de una niña apenas.

— Es bueno volver a verte Gray-san. — sonrio la niña.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —sonrio el pelinegro. — Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Charle, Wendy, Virgo, Loke. — todos le sonrieron correspondiendo a la sonrisa. — Ya quería verlos amigos.

— Gray, tenemos una situación de emergencia. — interrumpió aquel Neko de color oscuro. — Es sobre nuestra raza y la de los humanos cazadores.

— Las cosas comenzaran a empeorar. —menciono también la gata de pelajes blancos. — Es muy importante saber que hacer antes de que sea tarde.

Gray mostro una mirada seria, al parecer había algo importante sobre la raza vampírica. ¿Qué era eso tan importante? ¿Y que tenían que ver los cazadores con ellos?

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Dio un gemido ahogado y llevo sus manos lentamente a su garganta sintiendo que necesitaba, necesitaba beber algo. Tenía seca la garganta, tenía que hacer algo.

_Pero lo que ella quería beber, no era agua. Si no algo carmesí._

_M-Mi garganta… —_ _ella trataba de aguantar la respiración, estaba pesada y le costaba un poco obtener el aliento. — J-Juvia quiere…_

Abrió sus ojos y estos mostraron un brillo carmesí, al parecer… la transformación había terminado. Su cuerpo lo sentía muy adormecido y como pudo logro aunque fuera sentarse en medio de la cama y miro el lugar que ocupaba Gray a su lado.

— ¿Gray-sama? — ella con el movimiento, unos mechones de su cabello largo cayeron sobre su rostro. Escucho la puerta del dormitorio abrirse dejando ver la figura del Fullbuster que la miro con los labios entreabiertos.

— Juvia… — la miro fijamente y vio aquellos cansados ojos carmesí que ahora se asomaban entre los cabellos rebeldes de la joven.

— Gray-sama. — ella sonrio feliz de verlo y extendió sus brazos como queriendo un abrazo. — J-Juvia quiere… — no termino porque sintió de nuevo esa dificultad en su garganta.

Gray se acerco y con cuidado tomo las manos de Juvia e impulsarla hacia atrás llevándose a la chica con él, quedando en la posición donde él estaba dominante.

— ¿Quieres beber? — pregunto mirándola penetrantemente con sus ojos grises que hicieron contacto con los ojos rojos temporales de ella. Vio que ella asintió y el sonrio al ver lo adorable que se veía y se veía más radiante como hermosa.

— Te quiero Juvia. — el acerco su cuello a la chica y Juvia al sentir aquella suave piel cerca de ella, llevo sus labios a este y comenzó a lamer con suavidad deleitándose por lo deliciosa que sería la sangre de su amado Fullbuster.

Abrió la boca revelando aquellos recientes colmillos desarrollados mostrando una punta extremadamente fina que fue rozando la piel de Gray hasta finalmente penetrar la piel y comenzar a beber de aquel líquido vital, cambiando posiciones estando ella arriba del pelinegro.

Gray había cerrado los ojos dejando que Juvia bebiera de su sangre, por alguna razón lo sintió algo verdaderamente placentero. Y más al saber que Juvia era quien lo provocaba.

Por su parte Juvia sintió aquella sangre que estaba poco a poco recorriendo su cuerpo sintiendo la necesidad de beber más. Nunca creyó que la sangre del Fullbuster sería demasiado deliciosa para su paladar. Pero creyó que ya era suficiente y con autocontrol se fue separando de Gray mirándolo fijamente mientras que sus ojos volvían a ser los mismos, similares a la oscuridad.

— Juvia…

— Gray-sama…

Ambos se besaron con ternura dejándose llevar por el momento, decidieron descansar estando recostados en la cama esperando a que ya fuera de día.

— Te ves preciosa.

— Juvia… — la chica obtuvo la atención de Gray que estaba recostado a su lado. — Juvia se siente algo extraña.

— Descuida, es normal que te sientas así. — la abrazo con su brazo tomando la cintura de la fémina. — Con el tiempo te irás acostumbrando, te dije que no es fácil vivir de esta manera y aun así decidiste aceptarlo.

— Era la única manera de estar con Gray-sama por siempre. Juvia haría lo que fuera, incluso si Gray-sama muere, Juvia también lo seguirá, sin importar que pase.

Esas palabras hicieron que Gray se sorprendiera, incluso ella estaría dispuesta a entregar su vida por él. ¿Eso no sería al revés?

— Tonta. — la abrazo fuertemente. — No digas eso, yo viviré por ti y tu vivirás por mi ¿quedo claro?

— Hai… — ella cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el abrazo. — _Gray-sama, Juvia si es capaz de todo con tal de estar contigo._

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

Los días poco a poco iban pasando y para Juvia las cosas no le iban muy bien, por no estar aun acostumbrada a su organismo de vampiro, decidió permanecer en cama por unos días sin presenciarse en el gremio para su nuevo entrenamiento. Pero al menos se alegraba al ver que Gray estaba siempre con ella, como siempre lo había deseado.

— Juvia. —el joven entro con una mirada algo enojada y le mostro una botella vacía de Sake, algo que la asusto un poco. — ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

— J-Juvia no sabe de dónde salió. — excuso ocultando su rostro con las sabanas azules.

— Juvia. — este se acerco y le quito con delicadeza la sabana. — ¿Por qué has estado bebiendo esto?

Juvia sabía que no podía ocultarle secretos a Gray, así que se recargo en la cabecera y miro al Fullbuster. — Eso ya tiene tiempo, unos pocos días antes de que Juvia se volviera a reencontrar con Gray-sama. Juvia estuvo bebiendo aunque fuera esa botella de Sake al saber algo sobre su pasado.

— ¿Lograste obtener algo? — el vampiro de nombre Gray se sentó frente a ella rápidamente.

— Los padres de Juvia fueron unos reconocidos cazadores. —revelo mirando la cara de impresión de Gray. —Ellos formaban equipo con Sanae-san, pero al final mis padres decidieron casarse y fue allí donde me tuvieron. El dato curioso es que ellos mandaron a Juvia con Sanae-san cuando aún era una bebe y al parecer Sanae-san les hizo creer a todos de que Juvia fue recogida a los 4 años.

— Entonces mintió. — dijo su acompañante entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

— Posiblemente, Juvia entero de ello cuando espió en la oficina del orfanato y en Fairy Tail habían unos registros de aquellos cazadores que son considerados muertos. Allí encontré información, pero no tuve tiempo para verlo todo. Juvia quería saber más, pero por lo que paso… — dio referencia al secuestro de los sujetos de Eisenwald.

— Lo siento Juvia. — se disculpo el joven con la cabeza gacha.

— Esta bien Gray-sama, lo importante es que estamos juntos otra vez. — le sonrio tiernamente. —Ya paso todo, solo es cuestión de conseguir información a su debido tiempo, tampoco Juvia quiere que Sanae se entere. Aunque Juvia te asegura que Sanae-san estaba muy furiosa al saber que Juvia no cumplió con su orden.

— Tenemos que detener las maldades de esa mujer. — dijo el pelinegro. — Ya me tiene harto.

— Juvia le dará un alto ahora que… — sus ojos estaban rojizos por un momento.

— No te confíes Juvia, Sanae es muy lista. — dijo el joven Fullbuster abrazándola acariciando sus cabellos azules. — Pero al menos estaré contigo cuando el día ocurra.

— Arigatou… — sonrió la chica para acercarse a su amado y besarlo con toda la ternura que podía darle.

— :: — :: — :: — :: —

— ¡¿Cómo paso eso?! — al parecer Erza Scarlet ya estaba al tanto de la reciente situación en la que se enfrento el gremio. — ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron?!

— Ordenes del Maestro Erza. — menciono Mirajane con una bandeja de plata entre sus manos. — Tenias que terminar tu misión en Crocus. — Te hubiéramos avisado, pero ordenes son ordenes.

— Tranquila Erza. —Natsu estaba despreocupado. — Al menos pudimos rescatar a Juvia, pero sufrió varias heridas y aun esta en reposo, muy pronto volverá a su entrenamiento.

— ¿Siempre si decidió volverse cazadora?

— Si. —respondió el Dragneel.

— Al menos esta bien. —se alivio la chica de cabellos rojizos mientras tomaba una copa de liquido rojo.

— Que bueno que recibimos refuerzos. —menciono Cana sonriendo. — Pero no muy agradables para mi…

— ¿A qué te refieres Cana?

— ¿Eh? N-No me hagas caso Erza. —callo la mujer alcohólica al recordar las palabras de Natsu con respecto a Gray y Juvia.

Erza no comprendió, pero no decidió darle mucha importancia, ya más tarde investigaría de que trataba de decir Cana con lo mencionado.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron y todos notaron a la peliazul sonriente con sus heridas ya sanadas y mostrando una mirada alegre, Erza iba a acercarse, pero cuando lo hizo paró en seco…

Miro atónita a la persona que estaba junto a Juvia y ese joven vampiro a quien detecto rápidamente era…

_Erza, te presento a un amigo mío. El es Gray Fullbuster._

Recordó el día en que había conocido a Gray cuando Jellal aun estaba a su lado antes de que pasara ese día.

_GF_

_¡Gray Fullbuster!_

— ¡Tu! — Erza saco su espada y señalo con furia al vampiro quien se asusto un poco, pero se mantuvo a la defensiva. — ¡Gray Fullbuster! — grito mirando intensamente al chico quien no bajaba la guardia.

— ¿Erza-san? —Juvia no entendía la reacción de su compañera. — ¿Conoces a Gray-sama?

— ¡Por fin di contigo Gray Fullbuster! — Erza se acerco un poco cautelosa. — ¡¿Dónde está Jellal?!

— Ese asunto no es de mi incumbencia Erza. —dijo de mala gana el chico. — No me interesa el asunto que tengas con Jellal.

— Si no me lo dices ¡te matare en este instante! — la chica pelirroja estaba hecha una furia, pero vio que rápidamente Juvia se interponía entre ellos dos. — ¿Juvia?

— ¡Basta Erza-san! — Juvia extendió un poco los brazos. — Juvia no entiende nada de lo que está pasando.

— Hazte a un lado Juvia, voy a cazar a Gray Fullbuster.

— ¡No si Juvia está aquí para impedirlo! — exclamo Juvia sorprendiendo a Titania.

— ¡Quítate Juvia!

— ¡No lo hare!

— ¡No te metas! — Erza blandió la espada contra Gray, pero inesperadamente la peliazul se interpuso tomando sin problemas el filo de la espada con una mano causando impresión en todos los miembros del Gremio.

Juvia sin darse cuenta mostro sus ojos bañados en carmesí, lo que había dejado atónitos a todos.

— Juvia, estas… — Erza no supo que decir al ver esos intensos ojos rojos, le recordaban un poco al joven Fernández.

— J-Juvia. — Natsu tampoco podía creerlo. — ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! — le reclamo al Fullbuster quien únicamente se mantuvo callado.

— Juvia no es necesario que lo hagas. — decía Gray con la intensión de no meter a Juvia en el problema.

— Aun así Juvia quiere hacerlo. — dijo la chica mirando retadora a la Scarlet.

— ¿Por qué Juvia? — pregunto Erza forcejeando aumentando un poco la fuerza, pero Juvia también lo hizo inmediatamente quedando empatadas.

— Juvia ama a Gray-sama, Juvia está dispuesta a todo. ¡Juvia no dejara nunca a Gray-sama!

— ¡¿AUN A PESAR DE QUE EL MATO A TUS PADRES?! — grito Erza y un desgarrador silencio inundo al gremio.

Juvia no dijo nada y Gray abrió los ojos lo más abiertos posibles notando que estos comenzaban a temblar.

— ¿Q-Que dijiste? — la chica no supo que pensar en estos momentos. —Erza-san ¡repite lo que dijiste!

— ¡Erza no se dé que estás hablando! — Gray no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero hay algo que lo estaba perjudicando en este momento. — Pero… — el miro detenidamente a la chica que aun no salía de su asombro. —_ N-No cabe duda que se parece a…_

— ¿Gray hizo que…? — dijo Natsu desconcertado.

— ¡Erza-san miente! — grito Juvia. — ¡Solo lo hace para así Juvia ponerse de su lado y no de Gray!

— ¡Tus padres Zetsu y Etsuko fueron asesinados por este desgraciado! — Erza ya perdió la paciencia y allí Gray recordó todo.

— ¡Gray-sama no sería capaz de…!

— ¿Z-Zetsu y Etsuko eran los padres de Juvia? — la voz temblorosa de Gray interrumpió a la chica.

— ¿Qué? — Juvia lo volteo a ver sorprendida. — ¿Gray-sama?

— N-No puede ser. — Gray retrocedió un poco. — Ellos…

— Dinos que paso Gray Fullbuster. — dijo Makarov estando presente cuando supo que las cosas iban empeorando. — ¿Qué paso entre tú y los cazadores Loxar?

— Ellos eran encargados de cazarme hace varios años cuando estuve por un tiempo en la lista de los buscados por el Consejo de Cazadores. Supe que ellos se habían retirado porque se casaron y así formaron una familia, me entere que Etsuko había dado a luz a una bebe. — miro a Juvia que comenzaba a asustarse un poco. — Y despues, una mujer vino a mi pidiendo que los aniquilara.

— No puede ser posible. — Natsu trataba de controlarse y no lanzarse al vampiro para molerlo a golpes, tenía que saber más de la versión de Gray.

— ¿Quién era esa mujer? — pregunto Erza señalándolo con la punta de la espada.

— Al parecer se apellidaba Miyazaki. — respondió el Fullbuster nervioso por lo que estaba pasando e inesperadamente el rostro de Sanae, aquella mujer que está perjudicando a Juvia llego a su mente. — Fue Sanae quien me lo pidió. Sanae Miyazaki. — ahora estaba claro, Sanae Miyazaki al parecer tenía algo que ver con el asesinato.

— Pero si Sanae Miyazaki está muerta ¿no? — pregunto Mirajane.

— ¿Sanae? — Natsu exclamo y lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta del joven. — ¡¿Qué paso?!

— Tuve mi encuentro con los cazadores Loxar y no me fue difícil deshacerme de Etsuko, Zetsu Loxar logro escapar y también tenía pensado. — cerro los ojos con lastima y nuevamente miro a Juvia que ya tenía su mirada escondida entre su flequillo. — En acabar con esa bebe recién nacida.

— Maldito. — Erza lo miro con rabia.

— Cuando por fin di con Zetsu y dar fin a su vida, ya no sabía qué hacer despues. Y nunca supe donde había quedado esa bebe, pero sentí alivio al saber que por fin era libre de aquellos cazadores que no dejaban en paz mi existencia.

— En resumen. — Erza dio su conclusión. — Gray Fullbuster, tu eres el principal asesino de los padres de Juvia, Zetsu y Etsuko Loxar.

— Al parecer sí. — Gray evito la mirada y sintió el como Natsu lo soltaba suavemente, para despues propinarle un fuerte golpe que lo mando al suelo.

— ¡Estás muerto Gray! — Natsu estaba decidido y cuando iba a darle otro golpe, vio el cómo Juvia lo protegió sosteniendo su brazo para despues alejarlo usando algo de su nueva fuerza como vampiro.

Esa acción dejo atónitos a todos los presentes testigos incluyendo a un Gray Fullbuster que la miro preguntándose el porqué lo protegió.

— Juvia ¿Qué haces? — Gray aun no podía creerlo, aun tras haber escuchado su declaración, ella seguía protegiéndolo.

— Natsu-kun, no toques a Gray-sama. — dijo seriamente sin mirarlos a todos a la cara. — No lo toquen, Juvia no quiere hacerte daño a ti también.

— Juvia no tiene caso que lo protejas, ahora que sabemos al culpable de la muerte de tus padres, debemos hacer algo. — Erza señalo con su espada a Gray. — Gray Fullbuster será llevado ante el Consejo para que pague la condena.

— ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NADIE TOCARA A GRAY-SAMA! ¡JUVIA HARA LO QUE SEA PARA PROTEGER A GRAY-SAMA!

— Juvia. — Gray por su parte mostro una mirada decaída y todo el gremio guardo silencio ante la situación. Ahora que todo estaba saliendo a la luz, ya no se sabría como lidiar con esta nueva situación.

_Faltan 400 días para el Juicio Final y la Rebelión Vampírica._

Una rebelión donde habrá un gran mar de sangre y destrucción, la regla se está efectuando. _Cazadores y Vampiros no pueden convivir pacíficamente, eso es algo que no se puede evitar. _La batalla final y el "Juicio Final" se estaban acercando.

* * *

_-_Continuara_-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 12: "Abandono"._

* * *

**No me vayan a matar, la verdad no se si me odiaran a mi o Gray o a ambos por lo próximo que pase, ya estamos en la mitad de la historia, así que espero que sigan apoyando.**

**Aprovecho para invitarlos a otro proyecto que publique, un mini proyecto llamada "Frases de las Madres" protagonizada por Ur, Gray y Lyon, haber cuando se dan una pequeña vuelta.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Medaka-chan - kAeDe-HiMe - rita uchiha namikaze - LuFFy McCormick y un comentario anonimo.**

**Los vere en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Atte: Maleny**


End file.
